RWBY: El Lienzo Perdido
by Eddy Black Fire
Summary: Un pasado entrelazado por el dolor, la pérdida, el reencuentro y el amor. La historia de una familia. Una historia contada sobre la tela de un lienzo pintado con sangre, una historia perdida. La tragedia de una familia. No contada en un libro de cuentos, pero sí en un Lienzo Perdido.
1. El Encuentro

_**5**_meses, 5 meses buscando, 5 meses buscando pistas, indicios, cualquier cosa que la ayudará a encontrar a Qrow, 5 tediosos y preocupantes meses de búsqueda incesante, las opciones poco a poco se le acababan, había ido a buscar en todas partes, incluso con los amigos y compañeros de su Qrow. Y aún con todo ese tiempo de búsqueda incesante no encontraba ni una pista de él.

Fue por eso que impulsada por su instinto y una fuerte intuición su primera pista en años la llevó a un hogar apartado, una pequeña granja, pero más que parecerse a una granja, era una cabaña ubicada en un punto recóndito del mundo.

Algo le decía que quizás Raven o Tai sabrían algo sobre él.

Sobre todo Raven, su semblanza podía localizar a toda persona con la que tuviera un lazo. Debía intentarlo, Ella era su último recurso para llegar a él. Así que debía hablar con sus amigos para encontrar finalmente a su Qrow.

Tocó la puesta un par de veces, esperando una respuesta casi inmediata… Aunque no se esperó escuchar el ruido de cacerolas y utensilios cayendo al suelo.

-¡Un momento, ya voy!- Gritó la voz de un hombre joven en el interior de la casa, Summer se vio extrañada completamente, por un momento creyó que Tai estaría trabajando o haciendo algo. Pero jamás creyó ser al primero que ella vería al llegar a la casa. Pasó un momento entre más ruidos y objetos que caían al suelo junto con un par de maldiciones, hasta escuchar como el hombre finalmente desbloqueaba la puerta y abría.

El aspecto de Tai era… Desalineado por decir poco, se veía cansado y triste, con una barba de semanas e incluso meses que parecía molestarle y ojeras que cubrían sus ojos con una capa oscura. Más que en una larga sesión de entrenamiento o de combate y parecía que iba a caerse dormido en cualquier instante.

-Oh… ¡Summ! Que… que gusto verte. Ha pasado tiempo. - Comentó cansado mientras acomodaba a la pequeña de cabellos rubios en sus brazos. Era extraño que Tai se viera de aquella forma, siempre se veía alegre y energético. Sin duda no era típico en el.

-Oh… Tai, ¿cómo… cómo has estado? - Preguntó la joven realmente preocupada, no sabía que había pasado, podía asumir que Tai hacia el papel de padre, mientras que Raven salía a trabajar. Aunque eso solo era una suposición.

-Ah… He estado mejor. - Respondió pasando una mano sobre su agotado rostro.

-Pero eso no es importante, Eh… No te quedes ahí afuera, pasa, pasa. - Le dijo abriendo más la puerta mientras se daba media vuelta para darle el paso a su amiga.

Summer confundida por su actitud, creía que Tai pasaba por algo completamente normal, como padre debia darle tanta atención a su esposa e hija como pudiera… Pero sus ideas se despejaron al ver el interior de su hogar, se encontraba casi en el mismo estado que él. Con trastes y cubiertos amontonados, cosas regadas por todas partes, ropa sucia con un olor extraño que combinaba con el nauseabundo aroma de pañales viejos. Y al dar un vistazo a la cocina pudo comprobar que muchos olores venían de ahí, junto con algunas botellas tiradas en el suelo.

Podía suponer que Tai ya no vivía con Raven, pues el orden en ese hogar era casi inexistente. Y si asumía bien lo que había pasado, era que Tanto Tai como ella habían sufrido el mismo destino con los hermanos Brawen.

-Disculpa el desorden… no he… podido limpiar, Yang me mantiene ocupado todo el tiempo y… casi no tengo descanso…- Mencionó bostezando larga y pesadamente, quitando un par de envases y platos de comida que estaban sobre los colchones del sillón de la sala.

-¿Solo dame un momento sí? Déjame verificar un par de cosas, si quieres puedes sentarte en el… sofá…-

Summer miró como los asientos estaban un poco manchados de grasa y comida, Tai suspiró avergonzado esta no era forma de recibir invitados y menos a una vieja amiga, pero tanto él como su hogar eran un desastre después de que Raven se había ido.

-Disculpa… He estado muy ocupado…- Comentó tratando de limpiar lo más posible los asientos con un trapo que tenía cerca.

-Eh… No te preocupes Tai. Así está bien.- Summer dijo sentándose en el sillón apartando un par de cosas para poder acomodarse mejor. Tai iba a decir algo, pero su cabeza estaba en todo y en nada en ese momento, por eso solamente se apresuró a decir:

-Ah… Ahora vuelvo, te juro que no me tardo. - Con esto corrió lo más rápido que pudo escaleras arriba.

La preocupación de Summer por Qrow había sido dirigida ahora hacia Tai y su hogar en muy mal estado. Sin duda alguna Raven no estaba presente en la casa. El lugar era un completo desorden, no era que creía que Tai era incapaz de cuidar de si mismo, pero la paternidad por su cuenta debía ser un trabajo muy exigente, más aún cuando la mujer por la que pasaste años buscando su intención y afecto te abandona de un día a otro.

Summer suspiró, este parecía otro callejón sin salida, Si Raven no estaba aquí, no hay forma de llegar a Qrow y pocas eran sus esperanzas de que Tai supiera algo al respecto.

No quería perder más el tiempo y no quería hacer que Tai perdiera su valioso tiempo… pero quizás fuera por la fuerte amistad que ambos tenían o porque realmente quería hablar con alguien en esos momentos. Summer esperó pacientemente hasta que Tai regresara de lo que sea que sea que estuviera haciendo. Después de un rato bajó finalmente, aparentemente cansado.

En sus ojos podía verse un agotamiento sin igual, Tenia una cara larga, su cuerpo parecía temblar como gelatina con cada paso que daba. Entonces sin más, se desplomó en el sillón con poca fuerza, mientras se tallaba los ojos con una sola mano y con la otra descansando sobre su vientre.

-Disculpa por haberte hecho esperar… Tenía que asegurarme de darle su biberón a Yang…- Expresó cansado dirigiendo su mirada hacia Summer. -¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué viniste a visitarme hoy? Digo… No me molesta tu presencia, es solo que no he tenido tiempo para arreglar este lugar… Y menos a mí mismo.-

-No te preocupes Tai. Tú… ¿estás bien?- Finalmente preguntó acercándose a Tai, quien parecía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento por el cansancio.

-¡Si! Sí… Estoy… estoy bien estoy…-Fue en ese momento que uno de los cuadros de la casa cayo al suelo rompiendo el cristal y el marco. -No estoy nada bien Summ… Estoy lejos de estar bien…-Dijo apoyando sus brazos sobre sus piernas mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

-Estos últimos meses han sido una tortura… Desde que Raven se fue no he podido tener tiempo de nada, ni para mi hogar, ni para mí mismo. Todo me lo consume los cuidados de Yang… Quien no ha parado de llorar desde que su madre se fue, me es difícil tratar de calmarla o hacer que se duerma en las noches, lo cual me ha consumido valiosas horas de sueño y entrenamiento, no he podido ír a hacer misiones para los cazadores de Signal por tener que cuidar de Yang…. Y en un todo no he podido comprar comida por qué no tengo el Lien suficiente, todo me lo gasto en lo que yang necesita. Además, ya no me queda casi nada de Lien…

\- Que… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Raven?- Preguntó sin ápice de hacerle daño a Tai con sus palabras, pero él solo levantó la mirada cubriéndose la boca con sus manos. No respondió, de hecho, no pudo decir ninguna palabra, el solo hecho de recordarla lo hacía entristecer aún más.

-Es lo que me gustaría saber…- Comentó Tai encogiéndose de hombros. -Pero… no hablemos de mí… ¿qué sucede Summer, necesitas algo? Si es así… no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, apenas tengo lo necesario para mantenerme a mí y a esta casa…

-Bueno…- Summer respiró profundamente para suspirar, mientras se acercaba más a Tai para verlo a los ojos. -Qrow desapareció… he… estado buscándolo por meses, he ído de reino en reino buscando cualquier indicio sobre él, incluso he preguntado a viejos compañeros que trabajan con él y también con las Operaciones Especiales, ningúno sabe nada… ni siquiera el mismo Ozpin sabe que fue de él… Y me preocupa, vine a… saber si tú sabes algo de él, o si Raven podría localizarlo… Pero veo que ella no ha estado por aquí en mucho tiempo.

-Sí… Disculpa si te decepciono… pero no he sabido nada de Qrow desde hace tiempo tampoco… y bueno… Raven se fue hace mucho tiempo también. - Le dijo apenado desviando su mirada a una esquina de la sala.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva que ella se fue?- Volvió a preguntar la mujer de ojos plateadas, obligando al hombre a cubrirse los ojos por la tristeza y el cansancio.

-Casi 6 meses… lo siento Summ… llegaste hasta aquí solo para que te de otra negativa…- respondió desanimado bajando la cabeza. Summer nuevamente suspiró de decepción, lo sabía, otro callejón sin salida… Tanto Qrow como Raven habían desaparecido y los habían abandonado a los dos.

Summer no podía creerlo… no quería creerlo, el hombre que amaba la había abandonado y no le había dicho a donde había ido, necesitaba respuestas a las preguntas que por mucho tiempo se hizo, porqué Qrow se había ido… y porqué Raven se había ido y había dejado solo a Tai con su hija recién nacida.

Nada de esto tenía sentido, ambos hermanos Brawen los habían abandonado casi en las mismas fechas, y ningún dio explicación del porqué, ambos habían sido abandonados por las personas que consideraban como su familia y eso era algo que les dolía por igual… Mientras Summer miraba a su alrededor viendo el desorden de platos y cosas desacomodadas, le dio una idea… Miró a Tai y sonrió.

-Oye… ¿Necesitas ayuda en la casa Tai?- Summer preguntó alegre, pese al pasado de ambos Summer ya había superado su romance adolescente con su antiguo compañero de equipo, esto no lo hacía por eso, esto lo hacía más que nada porque Tai necesitaba de toda la ayuda posible.

-No… no Summ yo no podría aceptar eso… tengo que… hacerme responsable de mi hogar y…- En medio de la frase comenzó a quedarse dormido, recuperando la conciencia por momentos. -¡Eh! No Summ… Gracias por querer ofrecerte… Pero necesito hacer esto por mi cuenta… por mi hija, ¿entiendes?-

-Sí, claro que lo entiendo Tai… Pero ese humo negro que está saliendo de la cocina me dice otra cosa.- Comentó obligando al hombre de cabellos rubios mirar a sus espaldas, él se alteró al ver eso mismo.

-¡Maldición, los frijoles!- Exclamó alterado corriendo directo a la cocina para apagar el fuego, la cocina era todo un desastre, la cacerola estaba en llamas y el extintor estaba a unos centímetros, trató de apagar lo más rápido que pudo el pequeño incendio en la cocina, solo para ver su estufa manchada de caldo oscuro y los frijoles ahora eran versiones chamuscadas y extrañas de una pasa.

-Ah… no puede ser… Eso era lo que tenía para comer hoy…- Dijo tirando el extintor con frustración en su mirada.

-Tai… Creo que deberías sentarte…- Le dijo tranquilamente llevándolo a una de las sillas de la cocina, mientras apartaba un par de latas y más botellas de la mesa.

-Por los dioses Summ… Soy un maldito desastre… No puedo cuidar de mí, no puedo cuidar de mi casa… maldición apenas puedo cuidar de Yang… desde que Raven se fue… no he podido… Tener un orden en mi vida…- Le decía apoyando sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza en sus manos. -Simplemente no sé qué hacer…- Mencionó apretando sus parpados, para que acto siguiente, la pequeña Yang comenzara a llorar escaleras arriba por el humo que había llegado hasta su habitación. -Ay no… justo lo que faltaba, supongo que… ya debes retirarte Summ yo intentaré tranquilizar a Yang yo…- Iba a levantarse cuando la misma Summer lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo Tai, trata de descansar. – Summer se levanto suavemente avanzando hacia las escaleras pero volvió sobre sus pasos al notar la insistencia de su amigo.

-No… no, yo… yo debo…- Tai quería volver a ponerse de pie, pero sentía su cuerpo tan pesado que incluso con el más leve empujon de Summer basto para volverlo a poner en su sitio.

-Tranquilo, déjame esto a mí Tai…- Con delicadeza se alejo de su amigo mientras el solo podía ver como la joven de ojos plateados se alejaba poco a poco, era inevitable, el toque de sus manos lo habían relajado tanto que sus parpados se cerraban y caía profundamente dormido.

Summer subió las escaleras siguiendo los llantos de Yang, para entrar al cuarto donde la pequeña lloraba enérgicamente, a diferencia de la sala y prácticamente toda la casa ese era el único lugar donde todo permanecía con un orden, una pequeña habitación con juguetes, peluches y lo necesario para la pequeña, quien en su cuna lloraba por el molesto humo que había salido de la cocina.

Summer en un instinto casi maternal se acercó para cargarla, la pequeña al sentir el contacto de las manos de la joven la miró, aún con ojos llorosos y un tanto molesta pudo sentir la tranquilidad que emanaba de aquella persona que jamás había visto, a pesar de que era la primera vez que se veían por alguna razón su presencia la tranquilizaba y la hacía sentir bien.

Summer se sorprendió al verla, pues parecía que veía a una versión más pequeña de Raven o Tai, los ojos de la pequeña eran de un rojo penetrante y su cabello era completamente rubio, justo como el de Tai.

-Shushhh tranquila, tranquila. - Decía meciéndola tranquilamente en sus brazos. -Ya está, ya está, no pasó nada pequeña, solo fue un susto. – Se acerco a una de las ventanas, para dejar que los restos del humo salieran por ahí sintiendo una brisa de aire fresco.

-Eso está mejor, ¿lo ves? No hay nada que temer Yang. - Comentaba tiernamente mientras la arrullaba poco a poco. A medida que escuchaba las palabras de la mujer de ojos plateados comenzó a tranquilizarse poco a poco, aferrando sus pequeñas manos a la capa blanca de Summer, quien le sonreía con calma.

-Eres muy linda, te pareces a tu papá, tienes su cabello… y esos ojos son totalmente de Raven. - Comentaba mirando con detenimiento y a medida que más se tranquilizaba sus ojos volvían a ser de un color lila, algo que sorprendió a Summer, pero la hizo enternecerse aún más por la vista de aquella pequeña en sus brazos.

Después de un rato, Tai finalmente despertó, su cabeza dolía y sentía que había dormido durante años, aunque solo habían sido un par de horas, al mirar a una de las ventanillas de la cocina se dio cuenta que ya era de noche. Y al fijarse mejor en el lugar todo estaba limpio, los trastes, la estufa, el piso, todo estaba en orden, como si… Nada malo hubiera pasado jamás en la casa.

Al levantarse pudo sentir que una manta caía al suelo, alguien lo había cubierto con ella, y aunque sus extremidades aún seguían pesadas se agachó para recogerla, avanzando lenta y torpemente hacia la sala, donde para su sorpresa toda la basura y restos de comida habían desaparecido. Y en el sillón estaba Summer, quien había logrado limpiar las manchas, se veía un poco agotada. Pero ella sostenía algo entre sus manos, y solo se dedicaba a mirarlo.

-¿Summ?- Preguntó confundido por la presencia de la mujer que aún seguía en su hogar. Ella volteó su mirada y sonrió.

-Oh, Tai… Al fin que despiertas. Tienes el sueño pesado ¿eh? - Comentó la joven permaneciendo inmóvil en su sitio.

-Que… ¿tú qué hiciste? - Preguntó mirando su hogar casi sin poder creerse que ella en un par de horas hubiera logrado limpiar todo el desastre acumulado.

-Bueno… Solo limpié un poco, ya sabes para ayudarte a tener un poco de orden en tu hogar. – Respondio arqueando una sonrisa en su dulce rostro.

-Sí, pero… no tenías qué hacerlo Summ…- Respondió apenado, rascándose la nuca apartando su mirada.

-Sí que tenía, aunque ya no estudiemos en Beacon, seguimos siendo un equipo… Y todos nos apoyamos entre todos, ¿recuerdas? – Ella se aparto un poco de su asiento, haciendo un ademan para que el se sentara a su lado.

-Bueno… Es muy lindo de tu parte que tú… ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó al sentarse en el sillón y ver lo que Summer sostenía en sus manos, era la misma foto que les habían tomado el día de su graduación como cazadores, la misma que él tenía en aquel marco que se había caído y roto.

-Oh… Solo es nuestra foto, ¿te acuerdas de ese día? - Respondió entregándole la foto, la cual Tai tomó en sus manos para apreciarla y sonreír.

-Oh sí… ¿Como olvidarlo? Casi tuvimos que traer a rastras a Qrow para que se tomara la foto con nosotros. - Comentó divertido al verse en la imagen. -Y Bueno… Tú aún seguías siendo un poco tímida en esos tiempos.

-Aunque no lo creas lo sigo siendo un poco…- Summer comentó con una sonrisa.

–Algunas veces siento que puedo ser más extrovertida gracias a… Qrow.- Dijo en un susurro triste. Tono que Tai escucho claramente sintiendo como un pensamiento venia a su mente.

-Sí… Y sin Raven… yo jamás habría construido este hogar…- Mencionó colocando la foto en la mesa de noche frente a ellos.

-Qué tiempos aquellos…-

-Sí… Eran buenos tiempos…- Se paso una mano por la cara relajándose en viejos recuerdos hasta que recordó algo importante. No la había escuchado llorar en horas, cosa que lo alarmo enormemente.

-Oye, tú, ¿atendiste a Yang mientras dormía? - Preguntó consternado tratando de levantarse de su asiento. Pero la chica de ojos plateados lo detuvo de hacerlo.

-Sí, yo la atendí bien, no te preocupes Tai. - Le dijo tranquilamente mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse.

-Disculpa si te causó muchos problemas… Yo…

-Oh, no te preocupes Tai, Yang no fue ningún problema en realidad, es una niña muy dulce. – Comento alegre ante la situación extrañando de sobre manera a Tai, quien no podía entender como Summer podía estar tan tranquila, a él le costaba mucho tranquilizar por su cuenta a Yang, ¿cómo era que ella pudo lograrlo?

-Digo, por un momento me sentí asustada de… No saber cómo cuidar de ella, pero… No fue tan difícil como esperaba, solo traté de ser dulce con ella y tratar de calmarla hablándole suavemente.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Tai no supo cómo sentirse, era su primera vez siendo padre… y siendo padre soltero en un todo. Realmente no entendía cómo era que ella pudo haberlo logrado en solo unas pocas horas. Pero por ese pensamiento fue que se desplomó sobre su asiento sintiéndose como un completo inútil.

-No sé cómo hacer esto solo, ¿sabes? Yo… creía que con Raven a mi lado esto sería más fácil… más… llevadero, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que sí necesito ayuda…

Summer lo miró en silencio por unos instantes. No quería mentir tampoco, haber ayudado a Tai con su hogar y con Yang, la había hecho olvidar temporalmente que Qrow había desaparecido. No quería abandonar a su amigo Tai de esta manera, él necesitaba ayuda… Ambos necesitaban ayuda. No se dio cuenta antes, pero cuando vio la hora se pudo percatar que ya era más tarde de lo que ella esperaba.

-Di… Disculpa que diga esto Tai… pero debo volver a mi departamento, y Beacon no queda exactamente cerca. - Summer dijo en un tono apenado.

-Oh… Sí supongo que lo es… y tú… aún debes seguir tu pista sobre Qrow…- Menciono cansado mientras ambos se levantaban.

Se dirigían a la puerta mientras Tai pensaba en lo que había hecho Summer por él. Y ella aún sumergida en miles de preguntas sin una aparente respuesta… Él miró hacia la calle viendo la basura acumulada de esos 5 meses finalmente fuera de su hogar, realmente necesitaba ayuda. Puede que no fuera el mejor aceptando cuando necesitaba ayuda de otros… Pero cuando sí la necesitaba lo mejor que podía hacer era tragarse el orgullo y simplemente pedirlo.

-Summ… muchas gracias por ayudarme hoy, hablo en serio, fue… un lindo detalle de tu parte.- Dijo sonriendo mientras que la misma Summer asentía con la cabeza.

-Sí… fue… lindo poder ocupar mi mente en algo que no fuera Qrow, al menos por un día…- Respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Sí… yo…- Tai la miró por unos instantes, queriendo decir esas palabras, pedirle ayuda, pero quizás ella no aceptaría, buscar a Qrow era mucho más importante que su estúpida vida de padre soltero y abandonado, ella debía seguir su propio camino y él debía hacerse un hombre de una vez por todas.

-Gracias por venir hoy Summ… Fue un gusto verte de nuevo-

-Hum… no hay problema Tai.- Respondió, aun sabiendo que su búsqueda seguiría sin llevarla a nada, el solo hecho de haber podido pasar tiempo con un viejo amigo la hizo prácticamente olvidar que al volver a casa no habría nadie esperándola, ninguna persona quien le dijera que la extraño en su ausencia… o que le preocupó no saber nada de ella durante horas… Ella no quería volver a ese departamento oscuro y solitario, pero no tenía otra opción, con o sin él… Aún seguía siendo su hogar…

-Yo… Supongo que te veré en otra ocasión. Suerte buscando a Qrow-

-Sí… Cuídate y cuida de Yang por favor, es una buena niña solo tenle paciencia, nos veremos luego… Espero. - Dijo finalmente alejándose lentamente haciendo un gesto son su mano en señal de despedida.

Mientras los segundos pasaban y Summer se marchaba, ambo podían sentir… Como si despedirse en ese momento fuera un error, como sí el solo hecho de dejar ír al otro fuera solo aceptar la soledad y volver al estatus quo. Summer buscaría y buscaría sin ningún lugar realmente el cual buscar…

Y Tai seguiría aguantando una vida mediocre vacía y sin otro propósito que ser un lastre para él y su hija.

-Summer.

-Tai…

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo, sorprendiendo al otro al instante, solo por un momento se sintieron raros, pero después comenzaron a reír.

-Je jeh, disculpa, no quería interrumpirte. - Comentó el hombre de cabello rubio rascándose el cabeza avergonzado.

-No, no discúlpame a mí… No sabía que ibas a decirme algo. - Decía también apenada mientras desviaba su miraba de plata con vergüenza. -Bueno… Dime ¿qué querías decirme?

-No, no, dime tú yo… Fui quien te interrumpió. - Trató de decir él, mientras se trababa entre cada palabra y silaba.

-Yo… Yo solo… Quería saber si me dejarías venir mañana, ya sabes… Para ayudarte en lo que necesites. Y bueno… Para hacerte compañía. - Respondió tímidamente la chica de cabello oscuro y puntas rojas, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse de un color parecido.

Tai simplemente al escuchar eso sonrió, ambos… estaban en la misma página y compartían el mismo pensamiento. Lo cual por unos instantes lo hizo sentir dichoso.

-Por supuesto, yo… No tengo como pagarte… Pero en cuanto tenga con qué no dudes que te lo compensaré.

Summer se sintió sorprendida de aquellas palabras de Tai, pero la sorpresa rápidamente pasó a ser algo cómico lo cual la hizo reír ante las palabras de Tai, confundiéndolo y haciéndolo sentir nervioso por tal respuesta.

-Tai, no tienes porqué compensarme nada, somos equipo, ¿recuerdas? Y todos…

-Nos apoyamos entre todos…- Dijo complementando las palabras de Summer a la perfección, haciéndola sonreír tranquilamente. -Entonces... ¿te veo mañana?

Esa pregunta el hiso sonreír aún más, acompañada de un suspiro tranquilo y calmado.

-Sí… nos vemos Mañana Tai.- Respondió finalmente, para darle un cierre a la conversación.

Y fue así, que finalmente ambos tomaron sus caminos, con la promesa dorada de hacer esto algo más habitual, no solo por el lazo que compartían como amigos, sino para cerrar las heridas dejadas por las personas que amaban, ayudarse mutuamente y quizás salir adelante algún día.

Pero por el momento ellos necesitaban esto, acercarse el uno al otro para aprender, sanar… Y quizás reforzar aún más los lazos que se habían establecido en el pasado.


	2. La Decisión

**L**as semanas pasaron, y las semanas se convirtieron en meses, Summer llegaba todos los días a casa de Tai, quien siempre la recibía de buen humor, ella lo había ayudado a recuperar su estabilidad, así como él le dio un propósito.

Servir de niñera no era su habilidad más poderosa, el combate y el asesinar Grimms lo eran, pero esto… esto no estaba mal. Se había llegado a acostumbrar y agárrale cariño a la pequeña Yang, era como su pequeña hermanita o dado caso una pequeña sobrina con la que ocupar su tiempo. Y Tai en ese tiempo había aprendido mucho de Summer.

Ambos se habían complementado bien, llenando un vacío tratando de apoyarse mutuamente.

No era que en el pasado hubieran sido compañeros de equipo, era el hecho que eran amigos y se apoyaban los unos a los otros y por eso ambos habían logrado salir de las dificultades juntos.

Ese día Summer llegó un poco más tarde de lo habitual. En su espalda llevaba un par de cosas importantes para el hogar. A penas fue vista caminando al hogar Tai le abrió la puerta, con la pequeña Yang en brazos.

\- ¡Hey Summer! ¿Como te fue? - Preguntó recibiéndola en su hogar con una sonrisa.

-Me fue bien, discúlpame, no quería llegar tan tarde, pero pasé a comprar un par de cosas para ti y Yang, además de pasar a casa por algo- Respondió entrando después de saludar a Tai con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

-Hola pequeño dragoncito, ¿Como estás? - Le preguntó a la pequeña en brazos de su padre, quien alegremente pedía que ella la cargara, algo a lo que ella accedió de inmediato tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos.

Tai por su parte se veía un poco avergonzado de que Summer nuevamente le hubiera tenido que comprar comida, no le parecía un mal gesto en lo absoluto, pero ella se tomaba muy en serio el cuidar el hecho de cuidarlos a ambos, casi parecía que ella era su madre en cierto sentido. Además que poco a poco, había empezado a notar que ella comenzaba a traer sus propias cosas de su departamento, creando leves sospechas en Tai.

-Summ… ya te he dicho que no es necesario que compres comida. - Le dijo con cierto rastro de pena, ayudándola a cargar las cosas que había traído para ellos.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta poder ayudarte en lo necesario… además no es como que tú puedas hacerlo en un futuro cercano. - Summer respondió volteando su mirada a Tai, mientras sentía leves jaloncitos en su ropa, que le pedían su atención por parte de la pequeña Yang.

-¡Hey! Estoy en proceso de conseguir Lien… Digo, aún no logro nada, pero estoy avanzando un poco, eso es algo, ¿no crees? - Preguntó avergonzado, pero de una forma graciosa en el proceso.

-Je jeh, por supuesto Tai, pero por ahora déjame eso a mí, no te olvides que aún sigo siendo una agente activa del Spec Ops.- Respondió jugueteando con Yang. Mientras poco a poco se adentraba a la casa, que Tai cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

Fue con eso que se dispusieron a seguir con el día, la compañía entre los 3 era agradable por no decir menos más para la misma Summer quien había agarrado un gusto convertir esto en una rutina, la ayudaba a relajarse de sus misiones y la distraía del hecho que Qrow simplemente había desaparecido sin decirle a donde o qué era lo que iba a hacer, además de que absolutamente nadie podía darle ninguna pista solida de a donde había ido o qué estaba haciendo.

Y a Tai le daba ánimos y lo alentaba a aprender y tomarse más en serio su papel como padre. Muchas de las razones por las que había fallado en la primera había sido por Raven, su partida lo dejó despedazado, tratando de lidiar de una situación de la que no podía tener control por la misma razón que la mujer que había amado, por la que tanto luchó por su atención y su amor, lo abandonó cuando más la necesitaba.

Poco después, los tres estaban reunidos en el comedor, mientras que Summer le daba de comer a Yang, Tai se deleitaba con un platillo de carne con salsa marinada y especias, hacía tiempo que no se daba un gusto como ese, desde que tuvo a Yang lo más que podía aspirar a hacer era ir a un restaurante de comida rápida o comprar comida congelada para no desperdiciar el tiempo que Yang necesitaría, pero gracias a Summer y las carne que le había traído, finalmente después de mucho tiempo pudo hacer alarde de sus habilidades como cocinero.

-Ah… En serio Summ, gracias por la carne…- Decía casi con la boca llena mientras seguía degustando su última y más perfecta creación.

-Demonios… no recuerdo la última vez que hice algo tan bueno, rayos ni siquiera recuerdo cuando comí algo tan bueno-

-Je jeh, no hay problema Tai, cuando venía aquí, la vi en un exhibidor en la parte delantera de una carnicería y al verla me recordó a ti- La joven de ojos plateados sostenía una pequeña cuchara y un tazon que contenía un poco de puré de manzana frente a Yang dándole de comer.

-Jeh, ¿aún recuerdas nuestras noches de campamento, cuando yo les hacía de comer a todos? -

-¿Como olvidarlo? Tú hacías casi un bufet para nosotros, siempre me gustó cuando hacías espagueti, o tu tan famoso estofado de conejo. – Mencionó desviando sus ojos plateados un momento para verlo.

-Jeh, aún puedo hacerlo, digo… necesitaría ir por la carne y por los vegetales, pero que podría hacerlo, lo haría- Su paladar estaba degustando los más ricos jugos de la carne que tenia en su poder. No le gustaba presumir, pero cuando se ponía a cocinar en serio un chef profesional podía envidiarlo.

-Bueno… Supongo que ya tenemos un plan para la próxima semana. - Comentó Summer volviendo a enfocarse en la pequeña Yang, el hombre de cabellos dorados se detuvo, mirando a Summer con sorpresa.

-Espera… ¿La próxima semana? - Tai estaba confundido ¿Que no hacía poco que ella había hecho una misión para Beacon? Algo que había durado un par de semanas si mal no recordaba.

Summer suspiró, dejó el pequeño tazon y la cuchara sobre la mesita de la bebé, entonces tomó un pequeño pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y ayudó a Yang a limpiarse la boca y las mejillas, acto siguiente se volteó para ver a Tai con una mirada apenada y nerviosa.

-Tai… Ozpin, me encargó otra misión… parece ser que hay un Grimm de categoría S en las cercanías de Shade… es algo bastante serio… y creo que estaré fuera… Una semana, espero, no creo que me tarde mucho, es… solo reconocimiento y eliminación de blanco propietario, sabes cómo es…-

-Sí, lo sé, pero…- El hombre joven se pasó una mano por el cabello, analizando la situación que ahora tenía frente a él. -Esas misiones te toman a veces semanas Summ… Y bueno… Un Grimm Clase S no es cualquier cosa, ni siquiera para una Spec Ops como tu…-

-Hm… Tai, no te preocupes por mí, tú me conoces yo fui la mejor cazadora de nuestra generación, incluso de nuestro equipo… Solo compitiendo con Raven claro. - Mencionó apartando su mirada a una esquina de la cocina. -Además, ¿se te olvida que tengo estos? - Agregó señalando hacia sus ojos de plata, los cuales brillaban con la tenue luz que se filtraba de las ventanas de la cocina.

-Sí, digo… no, digo… Sí…- Tai balbuceaba tratando de hacerse entender, pero se le hacía difícil, aún más cuando no podía poner sus pensamientos en orden, se calló por un momento para tragar el pedazo de carne que aún tenía en la boca, para proceder a hablar. - Summ… Ah… no me mal entiendas, yo sé que tu eres la mejor cazadora de Beacon… pero apenas acabaste una misión y ahora… ¿te están encargando otra? -

-Lo sé, lo sé. Créeme que yo también estoy tan confundida como tú Tai…- Le dijo suspirando cansada. -Pero últimamente Grimms de clasificación S están apareciendo por doquier. Y eso está alertando mucho a Vale y a los demás reinos, por no decir que está poniendo de nervios a Ozpin. Además de que algunos de los Spec Ops que se les asignaron las últimas misiones regresaron heridos de gravedad… y… algunos murieron-

-Rayos…- Susurró Tai al escuchar eso, realmente no tenía idea que la situación estaba tan mal, si fuera por él, saldría de su retiro para darle apoyo a los Spec Ops, pero… Su prioridad era Yang.

– Se me hace… difícil creer eso, pero con grimms clase S uno nunca sabe-

-Sí, es por eso que me necesitan más en Ikarus, y más desde que María Calavera desapareció. - Mencionó de manera triste, Tai al igual que ella también se vio un poco afectado por eso, María Calavera era una de las mejores cazadoras de la historia, ella los había inspirado junto con Qrow y Raven para convertirse en cazadores. Su desaparición, así como su presunta muerte fue un golpe duro para todos los Cazadores.

-Bueno… Solo intenta tener cuidado ahí afuera, ¿sí? - Menciono sonriéndole con confianza a Summer.

-Por supuesto Tai, no tienes por qué preocuparte- Tomo el pequeño recipiente y la cuchara.

-De todas formas, todas las misiones que hago me ayudan también para encontrar información sobre Qrow. – Agregó sonriéndole a la pequeña de cabellos dorados.

– A ver Yang, aquí viene la aeronavecita.-

Tai sintió una extraña sensación al escuchar el nombre de su compañero seguido de la búsqueda de información de su paradero. No era tristeza, más bien era un sentimiento amargo, parecido a la decepción, por unos instantes.

Summer seguía en su búsqueda por Qrow, mientras que él… No quería aceptar aún que Raven se había largado por el simple hecho de que realmente jamás le agradó, o que el haber tenido una hija con él era lo máximo que su relación había alcanzado… pero poco a poco ya se había resignado a pensar que Raven no volvería a casa… el solo pensar eso lo hacía entristecer y curiosamente, era por las visitas recurrentes de Summer que no pensaba en aquello, y por un momento le daba miedo pensar que Summer, algún día encontraría a Qrow.

Ese pensamiento lo asediaba por las noches, para no dejarlo dormir. Aún más que cuando yang se despertaba a media noche por que tenía hambre o un cambio de pañales, o algo en sus pequeños sueños no la dejaba dormir entendía el porqué, pero… El simple hecho de pensar que Summer algún día lo abandonaría como lo hizo Raven… lo aterraba y más cuando él tenía que lidiar solo consigo mismo y con sus pensamientos.

Sin mencionar que el cuidado de Yang lo hacía descuidar todos los demás aspectos de su vida, ya no se consideraba un inepto o un lastre como cuando esto había comenzado. Ahora podía hacer mejor su trabajo como padre, pero pensar que Summer también se iría… Eso era lo que lo aterraba y preocupaba por partes iguales. Un par de horas más tardes, Summer salió del cuarto de la pequeña Yang teniendo el mayor cuidado posible por no despertarla.

-¿Ya se durmió?-

-Sí, ya se durmió, Shushhhh.- Respondió Summer en un susurro. Mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas, acto siguiente ambos bajaron por las escaleras para dirigirse a la sala, donde Summer finalmente se desplomó en el sillón cansada.

-Ah… Que día…

-Dímelo a mí. - Comentó el hombre Rubio sentándose al lado de Summer. -Quien diría que tener un bebé sería tan complicado-

-Jeh… Sí… ¿quién lo diría…? - Comentó Summer viéndose aún más cansada que Tai. Llamando su atención por el cómo Summer parecía casi quedarse dormida, usualmente él era el primero que quería caerse dormido pero parece que había pasado algo más ese dia.

-¿Sucede algo Summ?- Preguntó el hombre de ojos azules, mirándola preocupado.

-Bueno… Usualmente me tengo que levantar temprano para venir aquí… Venir desde Beacon hasta Signal es un poco pesado, sin mencionar que las misiones que me dejan no me dan mucho tiempo para descansar… Realmente es agotador…-Dijo cubriéndose el rostro con su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda caía sobre el sillón.

-Disculpa… Sé que… es una molestia tener que venir a ayudarme. - Respondió Tai rascándose la nuca avergonzado. -Sé que apesto como padre primerizo, pero no deberías desgastarte tanto, he aprendido un par de trucos, no es necesario que vengas todos los días Summ-

-No, no es eso. Me gusta venir aquí… es solo…- Summer entonces miró a Tai, indecisa, no quería decirle que era realmente agotador ír y venir a todas partes, pero no podía abandonar aún su departamento y mudarse a las cercanías, aún tenía las esperanzas de que Qrow aparecería en su departamento algún día… Aún si esa esperanza se desvanecía con cada día que pasaba.

-Es solo que todo esto sería más fácil si no viviera tan lejos-

Cuando dijo eso, el hombre de cabellos rubios la miró con pena, si él no fuera tan incompetente siendo padre Summer no tendría que desgastarse teniendo que ir y venir cada semana. No sabía que hacer o que decirle. Tan solo intentar tranquilizarla.

-Jeh… Supongo que todo esto se arreglaría si tan solo te mudaras con nosotros, ¿no crees? Je je jeh…- Bromeó inocentemente mientras acercaba su mano a su barbilla.

Pero por su parte, Ella se quedó en silencio mirando a Tai, abrió los ojos en sorpresa ante aquella propuesta. Sorprendida de que se le escapara aquel comentario.

-Eh… No… No sé Tai… digo sí sería lo más conveniente, pero… no puedo dejar el departamento abandonado, así como así. - Respondió nerviosamente, obligando a Tai a mirarla con sorpresa. -Pero… Sí me gustaría…-

-Eh… Summ… lo decía de broma. - Le dijo él entre sorprendido y avergonzado.

Los dos se miraron por unos instantes confundidos y sonrojados por lo que había dicho el otro, y fue por la misma razón que al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Se sentían un poco tontos, casi como si volvieran a ser jóvenes de nuevo riendo por un pequeño malentendido entre amigos.

-Oh… Dios disculpa, de verdad no quería confundir, así las cosas. - Decía Summer entre risas, mientras Tai tampoco podía detenerse.

-No, no, discúlpame a mí… yo creo que fui muy directo, no estoy acostumbrado a hacer chistes sin hacer un juego de palabras. - Decía él dándose un golpe con la palma en la rodilla.

Nuevamente hubo silencio, el cual se extendió por unos instantes al pensar lo que Summer había asumido que era y al haber dado su respuesta, aunque hubiera sido una broma inocente el que Summer le hubiera dicho que sí, era algo muy significativo para Tai.

Mientras que la misma Summer pensaba en aquella posibilidad, quedarse en el hogar de Tai no sería la primera vez que ambos compartían un lugar que llamar hogar para descansar, ambos habían estado juntos por 4 años en el dormitorio de STRQ, pero, aunque hubiera sido así, no entendían por qué se sentían tan extraños al idear algo similar, eran amigos después de todo.

Quizás hasta ese punto amigos muy cercanos, pero nada más, tanto Summer como Tai ya eran adultos jóvenes, ya no eran adolescentes y mucho menos niños, Ya habían superado esto. Y él… ya era padre de una niña cuya madre se había ido, no estaba listo para enamorarse de nuevo, ni siquiera, aunque fuera una vieja amiga. Pero quizás intentar vivir juntos como amigos no estaría mal.

-Aunque… bueno… Podría quedarme un tiempo… Solo un par de días entre semana. - Mencionó la mujer de capa blanca casi en un susurro.

–Digo, así no tengo porqué venír desde Vale hasta aquí, así sería más conveniente para mí… y para ti-

-Oye… eso en realidad podría funcionar. Sí, deberíamos intentarlo. - Tai agregó sonriendo levemente.

-Sí y yo podría ayudarte con Yang cuando esté aquí, realmente podríamos hacer que esto funcione. - Replicó sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Oye, sí… y así cuando tengas que volver a tu departamento yo me ocuparé de Yang cuando salgas, y cuando vuelvas podría… No sé, supongo que dormiré en el sofá y tú te puedes quedar con mi cama y… - Él respondió aún más animado que antes.

-Entonces…- Summer susurró mirando tímidamente a Tai.

-¿Entonces…?- Preguntó él tratando de llegar al punto que ella quería llegar.

-Entonces supongo que ya tenemos un plan, ¿no es así? - Dijo ella finalmente acomodándose el flequillo por detrás de su oreja, haciendo suspirar a Tai aliviado.

-Sí… Creo que sí.- Respondió el hombre de ojos azules clavando su mirada sobre los ojos plateados de la rosa blanca.

-Entonces supongo que la próxima semana me quedare unos días contigo y el pequeño dragón. - Con eso dicho Summer se levantó de su asiento junto con Tai. Quien asentía con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces me prepararé para salir mañana y así podré volver pronto al departamento y… Venir a pasar un fin de semana con ustedes-

-Eso suena excelente. - Comentaba el hombre de ojos azules sonriendo con júbilo.

Él la siguió a la salida, para despedirse de ella y mientras se acercaban ambos podían sentir una sensación acogedora uno con otro, algo parecido a lo que sentían cuando todo el equipo estaba unido, un sentimiento familiar parecido al regresar a tu hogar después de mucho tiempo vagando solo.

-Oye Summ…- El hombre de cabello rubio habló antes de poder despedirse de su amiga. -Cuídate mucho. Por favor yo sé que te irá bien, pero cuando te ausentas por mucho tiempo Yang comienza a extrañarte… y yo también-

Al escuchar esas palabras ella sonrió tiernamente, acercó una de sus manos al rostro de Tai y lo acarició gentilmente, para entonces darle un pequeño beso en la otra mejilla, como una muestra de gratitud.

-No te preocupes… volveré antes de que se den cuenta que me fui. - Dijo viendo a su compañero a los ojos dulcemente. -Nos vemos pronto Tai, cuídate. - Finalizó dándose media vuelta y tomando su camino en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

Por un momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse para el, mientras veía a Summer alejándose lentamente hasta perderse en la oscuridad, él se quedó mirando a ese punto por varios minutos que parecían ser horas, acercó su mano a su rostro.

¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos? Ni él mismo podía entenderlo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había sentido de aquella forma, pero podía recordar esa primera vez como si solo hubieran pasado días, la primera vez fue cuando vio por primera vez a Raven, su belleza, sus movimientos, su cuerpo y su manera de combatir, esas cosas tan superficiales que le robaron el corazón al instante.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras que los suspiros salían automáticamente después de exhalar aire. Esa suavidad de sus manos, esa ternura de sus labios sobre su piel… Y ese olor tan característico de ella, como un pequeño matorral de rosas. Y como tal, ella era una de esas flores que crecían solo una vez, el problema con las rosas era que sus espinas podían lastimar a un hombre como él, podían herirlo y dejarle una cicatriz profunda justo como Raven.

Pero ella no era cualquier rosa, ella en lugar de espinas era suave y dulce con él. Toda su vida él intentó desesperadamente obtener la atención de Raven, creyendo que si lograba alcanzarla sería feliz. Jamás se dio cuenta de que pese a sus intentos y fracasos, alguien aún seguía ahí para apoyarlo incondicionalmente, siempre que necesito ayuda, ella había estado a su lado todo ese tiempo, siguiéndolo, ayudándolo, siendo gentil, generosa y humilde con él cuando más lo necesitaba.

Eran esos pensamientos los que no lo dejaron dormir esa noche intentando alcanzar el sueño desesperadamente, algo especial había pasado esa noche, no sabía que era. Y realmente no estaba seguro de si quería saberlo y aun así su mente siempre lo llevaba de regreso a ese punto. Mientras que su mirada se enfocaba en el mueble junto a su cama, lo miró por unos momentos, él se acercó lentamente y revisar el cajón una vez más.

Solo para encontrarse entre un par de cosas y sobre una libreta roja, con un pequeño anillo de plata, lo miró por unos instantes, confundido de porqué su mente lo había llamado a ver ese pequeño objeto, un símbolo que representaba su fracaso como esposo y como padre…

Un símbolo de una búsqueda perdida y sin sentido. Y por un momento todo eso dejó de representar a aquel anillo, ahora él quería buscarle un nuevo significado a ese anillo, un mejor propósito que el de ser el símbolo de un fracaso estrepitoso y quizás algún día se convirtiera en esperanza, felicidad amor al poder dárselo… A una hermosa flor del verano.


	3. Una Rosa de Verano en él invierno

**E**l año pasó lentamente para Summer y Tai, el invierno había llegado a toda Remnant y ellos habían logrado progresar considerablemente, Tai era quien más demostraba su progreso como padre, de pasar a ser un incompetente total a tomarse completamente en serio su papel.

Por su parte Summer seguía apoyándolo en todo lo posible, mientras que poco a poco comenzaba a aceptar que Qrow quizás volvería cuando él quisiera hacerlo.

Y aunque quisiera negarlo, debía aceptar que su búsqueda no tenía sentido, su propósito cada vez más se encontraba con la pequeña Yang, su pequeña hermana por así decirlo. Ella le había dado un nuevo propósito. Algo por qué querer regresar al hogar de Tai, solo para poder pasar tiempo con la pequeña Yang.

Y mientras el tiempo más pasaba en el hogar del joven hombre, este comenzaba a adoptar un estilo más hogareño, quizás era por el toque femenino de Summer, o por qué las flores y rosas le daban más vida al hogar… O por qué ella había comenzado a integrarse más al hogar, pasando más tiempo ahí que en su propio departamento, empezando a dejar un par de sus cosas en la casa para sentirse más cómoda.

A Tai no le importaba en lo absoluto dormir 5 días a la semana en el sofá. Le agradaba tener la compañía de Summer en su hogar, era mucho mejor que simplemente quedarse solo a esperar por su regreso, quedándose solo con Yang y sus pensamientos. Ese dia Summer preparaba algo especial para Navidad y Tai jugaba con su hija en la sala esperando la sorpresa que Summer le estaba preparando.

-No puedo creer que ya casi sea navidad, y pensar que tan solo fue ayer que yo estaba esperando la llegada de Yang y ahora ya hasta nieve está cayendo del cielo. - Decía mientras empujaba una pequeña pelotita hacia su pequeña, quien en un acto cognitivo de ensayo y repetición empujó la pequeña pelota al regazo de su padre.

-Y que lo digas, el año pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tuve un tiempo para relajarme. - Respondió ella desde la cocina, Tai no sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo, pero podía suponer que era algo delicioso, pues el aroma que provenía de ese lugar era cautivador por no decir menos.

-¿Ya está lista la sorpresa?- Preguntó alzando la mirada por unos instantes hacia la dirección de la cocina.

-Aún no, solo un minuto. - Respondió ella campante, mientras que Tai volvía a lo suyo con su hija. Algo debía estar haciendo que olía tan bien, no quería suponer. Pero podía asumir que podían ser galletas con chispas de chocolate, ella era una excelente cocinera a la hora de hacer postres, específicamente galletas, así como él era un chef profesional a la hora de hacer banquetes.

Poco tiempo más tarde Summer finalmente salió, sujetando una bandeja con un par de guantes de cocina blancos, con pequeñas rosas rojas adornando la tela.

-Ya está listo- Anunció feliz, a lo que Tai se levantó del suelo cargando a su bebé para ver que era lo que Summer había hecho, en efecto ella había preparado galletas, pero a diferencia de las que ella solía hacer, estas eran hombrecillos de jengibre que habían sido decorados de una manera especial, pues eran tres figuritas con la forma de él, Summer y una muy pequeña de Yang.

-Wow… genial- Comentó tratando de agarrar una, pero para su mala suerte intentar tomar una apartó la mano rápidamente, aún seguían calientes y el contacto de sus dedos con ellas le causó una pequeña quemadura.

-Ah… demonios-

-Je je, cuidado Tai, deja que se enfríen un poco- Dejo reposar la bandeja en la mesita de café, para acto seguido quitarse los guantes y sentarse en el sillón.

-Sí me di cuenta- Replicó riendo por lo bajo mientras se sentaba en el sillón junto a Summer.

-Ahhh… Me alegra poder pasar las navidades contigo Summ-

-A mí también Tai, je jeh, recuerdo que todas las navidades, tú yo y el equipo STRQ nos reuníamos a comer galletas, contar historias y esperar a papá Noel junto a la chimenea. - Mencionó mientras tomaba a Yang en sus brazos para jugar con ella.

-Jeh… Sí, ¿cómo olvidarlo? - Se dijo mientras veía las galletas sobre la mesita de café, y justo al lado de la bandeja, aún seguía la foto del equipo STRQ, la cual aún no había encontrado marco para volver a poner.

-Extraño esos tiempos- Dijo Summer por lo bajo mientras agarraba las manos de Yang en las suyas.

-Añoro esos tiempos donde nosotros cuatro estábamos juntos. Me gustaría poder pasar una navidad con ellos como lo hacíamos en el pasado-

Tai no supo que decir en esos instantes. Él también los extrañaba, ellos habían sido la única familia que él había tenido y súbitamente tuvieron que desaparecer. Summer y Yang ahora era toda la familia que le quedaba y compartir esos momentos juntos era igual o más valioso que el tiempo cuando STRQ estaba unido.

-Bueno… Es cierto que sería agradable tenerlos a todos de regreso- Dijo mientras devolvía su mirada hacia Summer. -Pero estos momentos contigo y Yang… Son aún más preciados para mí-

Ante las palabras de Tai, Summer pudo sentir un leve bochorno en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, eso es algo lindo de tu parte Tai- Respondió ella apartando sus ojos de plata hacia la pequeña Yang, quien seguía jugando con ella sobre su regazo.

Había sido un año lleno de nuevas experiencias. Todo había cambiado drásticamente para ambos, desde que ellos perdieron una parte importante de sus vidas, el reencontrarse los había ayudado a recuperarse, corazones que habían sido heridos por el tiempo, se habían reencontrado para sanarse los unos a los otros.

Una familia no siempre era compuesta por la sangre. El amor era lo que los unía y los hacía fuertes, pese a las dificultades y retos, se apoyaban y su lazo crecía con el tiempo.

Poco tiempo más tarde los tres se habían reunido frente a la chimenea, descansando junto al fuego después de haber tenido una cena fantástica, gracias a ambos talentos culinarios combinados.

Y ahora, solo se dedicaban a mirar el fuego y disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Yang quien descansaba en los brazos de Summer veía con sus pequeños ojos a aquella mujer que un día había aparecido en su vida, apenas podía entender el mundo a su alrededor, pero verla significaba paz. Significaba amor y también tranquilidad, cuando ella estaba cerca realmente se sentía como en un hogar.

Ella cerró sus ojos y comenzó a dormirse sintiendo la calidez del fuego, como de la mujer que la tenía en sus brazos.

Y en su mundo, Summer pensaba en las cosas que había tenido que vivir ese año, tanto tiempo buscando, tanto tiempo perdido intentando encontrar a Qrow, solo para darse cuenta que aquello que te la completa no es solo una persona, sino aquellos que te rodean y te ayudan a sentirte menos solo. Y al mirar a sus brazos a la pequeña Yang se sorprendió al verla dormida plácidamente.

-Tai, mira esto- Pidió haciendo que él la volteara a ver con curiosidad, para ver a su pequeña dormida en los brazos de su mejor amiga.

-Joh… Parece que mi pequeño dragón se quedó dormida- Mencionó acercando sus manos para acariciar su cabeza con suavidad. Esa imagen… le hacía recordar porqué aún no se había dado por vencido, aún con todas las pedradas que le había arrojado la vida a él y a Summer.

-Sí, algo estamos haciendo bien. Quiero decir, estas últimas semanas ya no me he sentido tan frustrada. Y ciertamente tú ya no te ves tan estresado como cuando te vi por primera vez– Dijo Summer mientras utilizaba su capa para cubrir a Yang con ella.

Ambos adultos se quedaron en silencio, viendo a la pequeña que descansaba en brazos de Summer tranquilamente, esto era todo lo que ella había logrado al estar junto a Tai y Yang. Era mucho más grande que cualquier intento de encontrar a Qrow, no quería pasar su vida buscando a una persona que había desaparecido sin más, quería estar aquí, para seguir cuidando de su pequeña hermana y seguir teniendo un propósito más que estar bajo la sombra de alguien. Por eso, aunque se sintió nerviosa al imaginar lo que iba a preguntar, no titubeó por un segundo en formular aquella pregunta.

-Tai, ¿puedo mudarme aquí contigo?- Aquella pregunta no la esperaba en lo absoluto. Por un momento, Tai miro a su amiga confundido. Sus ojos plateados no se enfocaban en él, sino en Yang quien dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

-Yo… no quiero volver- Susurró levemente mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-No quiero volver a la soledad, a la oscuridad. Me gusta esta nueva vida, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y con Yang. Y cada día que paso aqui me doy cuenta de que no quiero volver a Vale. Quiero quedarme aquí, con ustedes.- Volteo su mirada y se enfoco en su amigo que aun la observaba estupefacto.

-Y yo sé que será difícil pero ya no quiero quedarme sola esperando a que Qrow vuelva algún día, quiero estar aquí donde me necesitan y no volver a un lugar. Donde nadie me espera. – Al finalizar en su rostro se dibujo una cara triste y nerviosa que aparto otra vez de Tai para ver la silueta del fuego.

Tai sonrio melancólicamente y acto seguido la abrazó con fuerza sorprendiéndola por la cercanía y el afecto que él le demostraba tan repentinamente.

-¡Por supuesto que puedes! Digo… Sí será un poco complejo mover todas tus cosas aquí y conseguirte una cama y arreglar una habitación, pero por supuesto que puedes, este lugar no sería lo mismo sin ti.-

Las palabras de Tai tan cargadas de ánimo y entusiasmó por poco la hacen llorar de felicidad, aun no podía decirlo, estaba profundamente agradecía de que él le permitiera quedarse a vivir con ellos.

Al poco rato Summer dejó a Yang en su cuna, era fácil para ella saber por qué había tomado las decisiones que había tomado, era para poder pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo y con la pequeña Yang quien se veía tan tranquila y pacifica mientras dormía. No sabía por qué, pero se imaginaba que ella algún día se volvería como su padre, o quizás como su propia madre, una guerrera muy fuerte y determinada, pero hasta que eso sucediera, siempre seguiría siendo su pequeña hermanita.

Tai quien la miraba desde el marco de la puerta la veía, sin decir ninguna palabra. Le alegraba ver a Summer siendo aún más cercana que él a su hija, era un constante recordatorio de haber aceptado su ayuda había sido la mejor decisión que él pudo haber tomado. Tener a alguien apoyándolos como Summer hacía que todo el tema de que habían sido abandonados por Raven fuera más llevadero.

Aunque Tai aún se seguía cuestionando de sí todo esto era correcto, aunque Summer había tomado la decisión de quedarse con ellos, que ocurriría cuando Qrow decidiera volver, no quería admitirlo… Pero prefería que él jamás lo hiciera, el tiempo que había pasado con Summer reafirmaban que no necesitaban de Qrow o Raven para retomar sus vidas con normalidad, podían empezar de nuevo sin involucrarlos a ellos otra vez.

Pero aun así existía algo que no lo dejaba seguir, algo que lo detenía y sabía por qué… Summer seguía esperando a Qrow. No lo decía textualmente, pero sus acciones, emociones y su forma de actuar le decían todo, ella aún tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con él. No sería egoísta de su parte que ella siguiera reteniendo la esperanza, pero sí era egoísta de su parte esperar que ella superará a Qrow justo como él lo había hecho con Raven, él aún tenía que dejarla pasar por una larga recuperación emocional, eso o que Qrow finalmente reapareciera, le gustaba pensar en esa última opción, pero mientras ella pudiera atesoraría los momentos que pudieran estar juntos cuanto pudieran.

-¿Es hermosa cuando duerme, no es así?- Dijo sonriendo levemente, haciendo que Summer sonriera de igual manera.

-Si, se parece mucho a ti– Susurró levantándose para salir del cuarto junto a Tai. Al salir cerraron la puerta con cuidado, así para no despertar a la pequeña. Y al escuchar el cerrojo hacer click, ambos suspiraron.

-Bueno… Fue una linda cena antes de navidad, gracias por la comida Tai.

-Jeh, no, gracias a ti que tenemos comida- Replicó él tranquilamente recargándose de una pared cercana. -Así que… ¿Te mudarás definitivamente con nosotros? - Preguntó mirando hacia su amiga, quien no pudo evitar desviar su mirada al suelo.

-Yo… Sí estoy segura. Pero mi problema es…-

-¿Qrow?- Interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera decir el nombre que ya sabía que iba a decir, por lo que ella simplemente asintió con su cabeza.

-Yo… Realmente quiero quedarme aquí, no me gusta tener que regresar a mi departamento dos veces a la semana, es solo que…- Summer entonces se recargó sobre la puerta del cuarto de Yang. No sabía que decirle a Tai sin que quisiera retractarse de sus palabras.

-Lo entiendo- Le dijo acercándose lentamente para ponerle una mano en el hombro.

–A mí también me fue difícil, toda esta transición. Sin Raven, rayos, no tenía idea de que hacer, estaba solo y… también sentía que había perdido mi centro, pero… he salido adelante y he recuperado la confianza que me hacía falta y todo gracias a ti- Le decía sonriéndole con confianza, demostrando no solo calidez, sino afecto en sus palabras.

-Además… Yo sé que será complejo, no tiene que ser todo tan rápido, podemos ír paso a paso, no hay prisa… ¿Verdad? – Con esas palabras trato de hacer sentir tranquila a Summer, ambos estaban en confianza.

-No… por supuesto que no- Respondió ella suspirando feliz de que Tai la hiciese sentir tranquila

-Bien- Dijo finalmente para dar un largo y agotador bostezo. -Bueno… supongo que ya es hora de ir a dormir… Mañana será un día apurado, con todo eso de los regalos y la llegada de papá Noel. Así que será mejor descansar para recibirlo, ¿no crees? - Dijo guiñándole un ojo como cómplice, haciendo reír a Summer por aquella ocurrencia.

-Por supuesto que sí Tai, hay que preparase para la llegada de Santa- Respondió ella riendo por aquella pequeña broma.

-Bien, entonces… Supongo que me voy retirando- Avanzo lentamente hacia las escaleras rascándose la nuca en el proceso, al llegar al primer escalón preparó su espalda para tratar de acomodarse en el sillón. Ya le había agarrado el truco, solo necesitaba quedarse quieto y aguantar así hasta poder construir un cuarto nuevo y conseguir una cama.

Entonces sintio una mano que le tomaba del brazo. Y al voltear su mirada vio a Summer, quien tímidamente había puesto sus ojos de plata sobre él.

-Eh Tai, ¿por qué no mejor esta noche vienes conmigo a dormir?- Pidió de manera tímida, pero segura de sus palabras, mientras que el hombre de ojos azules la veía con sorpresa.

–Quiero decir, está haciendo mucho frío, y no quiero que te congeles- Agregó dulcemente mientras que Tai le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Sí, aunque… No sé, ¿no crees que sería un poco…-

-¿Incomodo? No para nada, créeme que dormir con alguien en la misma cama no es tan difícil, o al menos así era con Qrow y yo, no creo que esto sea problema- Comentó sonriendo levemente, transmitiéndole confianza y seguridad a Tai.

Fue así que, siguiéndola, se dirigieron hacia su cuarto, donde crearon… Un método efectivo de como dormir juntos, haciendo un pequeño muro de almohadas que dividía a los dos prácticamente bien. No sabían si ese muro era para evitar el contacto físico o para que ambos pudieran dormir tranquilamente, pero era una buena alternativa hasta conseguirle a Summer su propia cama

Pero hasta entonces ese sería el método para que ambos pudieran dormir en el mismo cuarto por su propio lado, aún si resultaba un poco incomodo, más aún por el silencio que era roto únicamente por la tormenta de nieve que caía afuera del hogar.

No fue hasta una pequeña risita que interrumpió la incomodidad del momento.

\- ¿Que sucede Summ?- Preguntó Tai al escuchar las risitas de Summer. Alzando un poco la cabeza para tratar de mirarla.

-No es nada… tan solo me acordé cuando compartíamos cuarto en Beacon, ¿te acuerdas?- preguntó haciéndolo sonreír.

-Oh sí… Como olvidarlo- Respondió soltando un par de risas.

-Fue toda una pesadilla armar literas, ¿recuerdas? Tuvimos que utilizar un par de cosas que fueran resistentes para aguantar el peso de las camas e improvisar con un par de materiales- Comentó Summer sacando otra risa de Tai.

-Sin mencionar que Qrow casi fue aplastado cuando el soporte de mi cama se rompió- Añadió Summer sacando más risas de Tai.

-Oh… y cuando Raven me dijo que quería la cama de abajo, y luego de ese accidente me pidió que utilizara la de arriba, ja ja ja.- Dijo ella riendo solo por recordar aquella anécdota, mientras que Tai a su lado también reía. -Ah… Siempre me gustó dormir en ese lugar, podía ver todo el cuarto, era… agradable para leer, pensar… Y…- Quería decir algo, pero no podía hacerlo, el recordarlo, aunque no le molestaba, sí la hacía sentir intranquila consigo misma y por estar ahora con la persona que estaba en esos momentos.

-¿Y…? ¿Qué ibas a decir Summ?- Preguntó Tai alzando nuevamente su mirada hacia ella. Pero ella no pudo responder de inmediato.

Lo que ella quería decir, era que le gustaba, por qué al despertar, siempre al voltear su cabeza él era la primera persona que veía en el día, le gustaba verlo entrenar desde aquella altura, ella era una niña inocente e ingenua, quien creía que si le daba tantas indirectas posibles y le demostraba su interés, él eventualmente se fijaría en ella, más que como una simple amiga, lo cual jamás pasó.

eso la dejó devastada, pero fue el mismo Qrow quien la ayudó a superar ese enamoramiento infantil, llenando el vacío que sentía con su presencia. Pero ahora que él se había ido… no sabía cómo sentir esos recuerdos, como algo alegre o algo aún más triste.

-No es importante Tai…- Respondió la joven mujer de ojos plateados, acomodándose mejor en su lado de la cama.

Y él, al escuchar lo último dicho, desvió su mirada hacia el suelo de la habitación sintiendo vergüenza de sí mismo. Él había sido un idiota, el mayor idiota de todos.

Cuando era joven y estúpido las chicas caían a sus pies como hojas en el otoño, vivía sin preocupaciones, con la única ambición de volverse más fuerte y obtener el amor de Raven, pero aunque fuera un casanova, no era indiferente a Summer, la apreciaba como una amiga y en su momento había entendido sus sentimientos hacia él.

Pero su obsesión por Raven lo obligó a romperle el corazón a esa persona, quién siempre lo había escuchado, apoyado, entendido y consolado… Quizás todo lo que le había pasado se lo había merecido en algún punto, todo lo que le había pasado con Raven era la muestra más pura y nata de que el Karma era real. Y ese era su castigo por haberle roto l corazón a tantas chcias y a ella, solo por querer alcanzar un sueño inalcanzable…

Ahora realmente se sentía mal… Summer había hecho mucho por él, y él no había hecho nada más que ignorarla, menospreciarla, hacerla a un lado y rechazarla, realmente en sus años de juventud había sido un gran pedazo de basura. Y ahora podía entender por qué la vida lo había tratado así… No se merecía lo que ella hacía por él, mucho menos se merecía todas las buenas acciones que ahora ella hacía con tanto desinterés.

-Perdóname Summ…- Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama. Y ella al sentir como el peso de la cama se aligeraba del lado de Tai ella se levantó, extrañada de lo que Tai estaba haciendo. Y al verlo caminando hacia la salida trató de detenerlo.

-Tai… ¿a dónde vas? - Le preguntó apresurándose a ír con él.

-Yo… Creo que debería dormir en el sofá…- Le dijo apartando la mirada, solo para sentir las manos de la joven de ojos plateados sobre su rostro.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás loco? Está haciendo mucho frío afuera, no puedes ir a la sala así como así. - Ella trataba de racionalizar con él, tratando de encontrar su mirada, pero él la esquivaba. -Te vas a enfermar si sales así, no lo hagas Tai.

-Quizás yo lo merezca… Quizás yo… Merezca lo que me pasó quizás yo…- Sin previo aviso, Tai cerró con fuerza sus ojos, preocupando enormemente a Summer. -Summ…

-¿Que sucede Tai?-Preguntó ella preocupada por las reacciones ya acciones de su compañero, quien parecía estarse Sumergiendo en un infierno mental, fue así que él abrió sus ojos, con lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos hasta sus mejillas. Una imagen que hizo palidecer a la misma Summer.

-¿Fue mi culpa verdad…?- Preguntó con una voz afligida, sintiéndose como un pedazo de basura mientras decía aquellas palabras, mientras que Summer no entendía que le decía. -Raven… me abandonó por mi culpa… es mi culpa que mi hija haya perdido a su madre… todo es mi culpa por haber sido un maldito idiota…- Se maldecía, cayendo de rodillas siendo el arquitecto y víctima de su propia desgracia, pero Summer en vez de reprocharle o hacerlo sentir peor, tomó su cabeza entre sus brazos y lo apegó a su pecho con fuerza.

-No Tai… esto no es tu culpa… nada de esto… fue tu culpa…- Le respondió suavemente mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello entre sus manos, mientras él lloraba y se aferraba a ella con toda la fuerza de sus manos.

No había un momento mejor para comenzar a crecer y entender, él se merecía lo que le pasó y no se merecía que ella lo siguiera tratando con tanta gentileza y afecto. Pero, aunque quisiera evitarlo, ella no podía evitar quererlo, puede que el pasado entre los dos hubiera sido algo que lamentarse, pero su pasado no definía quienes eran ellos y lo que hacían, ella no le guardaba rencor por qué era su amigo, él le dio un nuevo objetivo en la vida, un espacio donde poder llenar su soledad, a una hermana con la cual olvidar el dolor que sentía al haber sido abandonada… Un propósito más que esperar día y noche, sola a que su amado volviera.

Con gentileza ella lo guio de vuelta a la cama, donde lo ayudó a tranquilizarse. Fue así que ella deshizo el muro de cojines para poder estar más cerca de él.

-Así está mejor. - Le dijo sonriéndole levemente mientras le daba su mano, dándole a entender que ella estaba ahí con él… -Buenas noches Tai.-

-Buenas noches… Summ.- Ella estaba ahí con él, y no iría a ninguna parte. Y con eso en mente, los dos se dispusieron a descansar finalmente.


	4. Cambio

**U**n Año y Seis meses, ese fue el tiempo que le tomó a Summer tomar la decisión final de mudarse definitivamente a casa de Tai, no quedaba mucho en el departamento ya, solo quedaba una caja llena de sus cosas y algunas cosas de Qrow. Lo que se iba a llevar ya estaba empaquetado y listo para cambiar de lugar, ella solo veía en silencio la habitación, recordando aquél mismo cuarto que ambos habían construido todo lo que veía juntos, ahora solo quedaban restos…

Y el sueño que ambos habían tenido se veía tan lejano ya, el ver la habitación así la hacía sentir triste, ambos habían imaginado una vida feliz en ese departamento, sueños de una vida estable, una vida como pareja… Y una vida como familia.

Summer suspiró sentándose del lado de la cama de Qrow, viendo una pequeña caja en la puerta, ¿esto realmente era el fin de todo eso? No le gustaba la idea, ni siquiera le gustaba imaginarse la posibilidad de que Qrow finalmente llegaría después de mucho tiempo, solo para descubrir el cuarto sin las cosas de su amada Rosa…

Pero ya había pasado un año entero, y él aún no había vuelto, tenía aún esperanzas de volverlo a ver, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, más difícil se le hacía creer que él volvería. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Tai cruzó el umbral de la puerta, pateando sin querer la caja y llamando la atención de Summer.

-Oh… Disculpa… No quería entrar sin permiso, eso solo que… Todo estaba muy silencioso y me preocupé por ti- Mencionó, mientras cargaba a Yang con uno de sus brazos y con el otro se apoyaba de la puerta.

-No te preocupes Tai, estoy bien. Solo admiraba este cuarto una última vez…- Respondió sintiendo las sabanas entre sus dedos, sintiendo como con la llegada de su compañero, esos pensamientos de duda comenzaban a desvanecerse poco a poco.

-Oh… bueno, tomate el tiempo que desees, nosotros te estaremos esperando en la sala- Le dijo sutilmente mientras miraba la caja frente a sus pies, quería tomarla, pero con Yang en brazos, sería un pequeño inconveniente.

-¿Eh… quieres que me lleve esto Summ?-

-Eh… Sí Tai, porfavor.- Respondió levantando sus brazos para cargar a Yang, así que él sin dudarlo, dejó a su hija en los brazos de Summer, para entonces tomar la caja de cartón entre sus manos y marcharse de allí.

Ella seguía admirando el cuarto, mirando los fantasmas del pasado, prometiéndose amor eterno, honestidad y un futuro brillante, los cuales habían desaparecido cuando él se fue… Ella suspiró y miró a Yang en sus brazos, sonriéndole con alegría, como siempre… Quizás esos sueños y ese futuro ya estaban perdidos… Pero ahora tenía un nuevo futuro por delante, uno con una nueva familia… Y con es en mente se levantó de la cama, no sin antes sacar una pequeña carta de su bolsillo, junto con un pañuelo blanco, con una rosa bordada en él.

Summer suspiró y con eso finalmente salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

_**Querido Qrow, Soy yo.**_

_**Te escribo esta carta porqué ya ha pasado un año, creí que si te esperaba los suficiente tú… volvería un día de estos, pero aquí sigo y tú no has vuelto. No sé qué fue lo que pasó… no sé sí estés vivo o muerto y la verdad espero que no estés muerto, me gustaría poder hablar contigo una última vez, contarte lo que he pasado, las cosas que he vivido y las misiones que he tenido.**_

_**Es curioso cómo funciona el Destino. Yo creía que pasaríamos nuestras vidas en este pequeño departamento en este… pequeño hogar en Vale, viviendo entre sueños y fantasías de una vida juntos.**_

_**Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no sería así, no quería perder esperanzas… Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y yo seguí esperando por tu regreso. Ya serían 2 años desde la última vez que te vi. **_

_**Sé que debería esperar un poco más, lo sé… Pero ya no puedo seguir esperando a tu regreso mientras veo la vida pasar, no puedo seguir aferrándome a tu memoria y a los recuerdo, quiero seguir adelante, lamento ser yo quien tenga que romper tu corazón.**_

_**Pero el mío ya fue herido mucho antes de que tu desaparecieras y ese dolor… Me atormenta en las noches, no me deja dormir, me atormenta, me hace sentir débil e insignificante, no quiero seguir viviendo bajo el dolor constante que me provoca tu ausencia…**_

_**Y por eso he decidido irme, para seguir adelante justo como tú me lo dijiste aquella vez.**_

_**Debo dejar todo aquello que me ancla al dolor, para continuar con mi vida de manera digna y sin nadie que me arrastre de nuevo al sufrimiento. **_

_**El dolor del tiempo y la soledad me han demostrado eso, debo seguir adelante… Pero aun así, aun cuando te fuiste sin decir nada, no puedo odiarte, tu fuiste la razón por la que superé a Tai… Y tú eres la razón por la que yo me he superado a mí misma. **_

_**Siempre fuiste tú. Aun cuando la ausencia y el tiempo nos han alejado, regreso al pensamiento algún día encontrarte de nuevo, para poder charlar y reír como lo hacíamos hasta la puesta del sol… Ojalá algún día sea así, pero hasta entonces tendré que seguir mi propio camino.**_

_**En el lugar donde las flores y las rosas crecen, más allá de los terrenos de Vale y Beacon… En Signal.**_

_**Desde lo profundo de mi corazón…**_

_**Tu Rosa, Tu Musa y tu Flor del Verano.**_

_**Summer R.~**_

Al llegar a casa, Summer desempaquetó sus cosas, para acomodarlas en su cuarto, las remodelaciones de la casa habían sido benéficas, pues ahora su cuarto quedaba junto al de Tai y Yang, con los cuales siempre podía hablar o atender en caso de que necesitaran algo.

Y en conmemoración a la ocasión entre los 3 organizaron una pequeña fiesta para celebrar la mudanza, con pastel, galletas y bebidas.

Ya casi habían sido dos años desde que Summer había llegado y esto sumado a la mudanza, era algo que se celebrarba entre risas y chistes.

Una pequeña convivencia en armonía, mientras que Summer celebraba y jugaba con la pequeña Yang, quien ya había empezado a caminar hace poco. La joven sujetaba sus manos para ayudarla a dar sus pasos, Tai solo la miraba desde lejos, viendo a Summer jugando con su hija, ambas se veían felices juntas, él se había imaginado el que esa fuera su vida alguna vez, se había imaginado a Raven, a ella y Yang como ahora la veía con Summer.

Tan feliz de estar con ella, de poder compartir momentos como estos, la primera vez que caminaba, quizás sus primeras palabras, el día que descubriera su semblanza. Rayos incluso su primer día de escuela, él no paraba de imaginarse esa posibilidad con Raven aún, pero Yang la tenía a ella, tenía a su lado a su mejor amiga para ayudarla a crecer, enseñarle valores. Era indudable que su pequeña amaba mucho a Summer. Para su hija ella era como si fuera su madre.

Tai se detuvo un momento al pensar en eso, Summer no era su madre, pero había estado ahí en el lugar donde Raven debía de estar, por un momento el desvió la mirada. No era que no le atrajera Summer, era linda y sus ojos de plata eran realmente cautivadores, pero ella era solo una amiga con la que ahora vivía y se compartía las necesidades del hogar y de su hija.

Ella ya lo había superado, ya no tenía por qué vivir bajo la sombra de un amor de la juventud. Ya no eran jóvenes, eran adultos, habían crecido y ambos habían madurado. Él ya no es el típico rompecorazones que solo buscaba la atención de una sola chica. Y Summer ya no era una niña tímida y discreta, él ya era un hombre… y ella era toda una mujer.

Pero aun así con ese pensamiento en la mente quizás no sería mala idea acercarse, bueno no era que no fueran cercanos, ahora con esto eran más que cercanos, se podría decir que ya eran una familia, pero dar un paso así. Le era arriesgado, más aún con el temor creciente de pensar que algún día sucedería lo mismo que con Raven, Pero quizás eso era su principal problema, creer que Summer era Raven, ambas eran distintas en miles de formas. No entendía por qué se sentía de esa forma, tan atemorizado.

Tan frágil y débil, ni peleando contra Grimms o peleando contra otros cazadores, el miedo no era algo que definiera a TaiYang Xiao Long, Quien todos conocían como el dragón de fuego supremo, él le temía solo a una cosa y era a nada…

Excepto una vez cuando joven se decidió por pedir la mano de Raven, ese día sus manos se sentían entumecidas, su cuerpo sudaba y sus articulaciones le fallaban, sentía que el corazón se le galopaba en el pecho y una fuerza desconocida lo obligaba a retroceder incluso en el último momento.

Esa fue la única vez que demostró miedo… Y ahora era igual, pero no estaba pidiendo su mano… O tan si quiera le coqueteaba. Tan solo veía a una hermosa rosa que a la distancia que jugaba con su hija. Fue ahí que pudo ver como su bebé caminaba hacia él con sus pequeñas piernitas, aún era muy pequeña, pero estaba más que determinada a ír con su padre, mientras que Summer la animaba a seguir caminando, un paso a la vez, por un momento no entendía que ocurría, sus pensamientos le estaban jugando una mal pasada, pero al ver a su hija caminando a él paso a paso, él simplemente se agachó para recibirla en brazos.

Ella no se iba a dar por vencida, iba alcanzarlo sin importar qué y mientras más avanzaba Tai la animaba junto con Summer quien la veía con orgullo y asombro.

Sin duda alguna, iba a ser una peleadora justo como su padre, quizás sea una pequeña acción, pero Tai casi podía jurar ver el fuego en sus ojos por intentar alcanzarlo. Quien iba a decir que Yang siendo tan pequeña iba a demostrar tanta fuerza y perseverancia.

Y Cuando llegó Tai no pudo evitar sentir que la emoción subía por su pecho, él cargó con orgulloso a su hija, vitoreando cada segundo, mientras que Yang reía simpáticamente al estar finalmente en brazos de su padre.

Fue un momento mágico. Tai entonces miró a Summer que al igual que él se veía orgullosa, no se dijeron nada, no había nada que decir. Las palabras no podían expresar el orgullo y la felicidad que sentían, eran necesarias. Summer solo asintió levemente hacia Tai mientras lentamente se acercaba a ambos para seguir compartiendo aquel momento de triunfo en familia.

Unas horas más tarde Summer como ya estaba acostumbrada había puesto a dormir a Yang, pero esta vez sería distinto, pues de su departamento había traído un pequeño libro de color rojo, un pequeño objeto que le gustaba leer cuando era más joven, era su libro favorito de sus años de estudiante de Beacon, y ahora se lo compartía a Yang. Quien escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Summer mientras leía cada una de las letras de aquél viejo cuento que tantas noches le dio sueño a ella misma.

-Y así, El Rey de Vale reunió a los cuatro líderes de los otros reinos para firmar un tratado de paz entre las naciones, para trabajar juntos, vivir en paz y prosperidad, jurando solemnemente el bienestar de sus ciudadanos. Territorios fueron divididos uno a uno, ciudades se alzaron bajo las ruinas y con la última orden del Rey de Vale, el último rey de su linaje fundó las academias de cazadores dejando así a sus más confiables seguidores a cargo de cada una de las instituciones de los cuatro reinos. Estas le enseñarían al mundo a combatir por la paz, la unidad y la hermandad. Y nunca más contra nosotros mismos de nuevo-

Finalizó cerrando el libro para ver a la pequeña Yang quien seguía despierta mirando a Summer, no sabía si la bebé había entendido la historia, o si ella entendía bien las palabras aún, pero poder compartir aquella historia con ella, algo que sería recurrente de ahora en más.

-Y así Yang… fue como los reinos se unieron en paz- Le dijo sonriendo gentilmente, haciendo que la pequeña también sonriera solo por ver a Summer. Entonces ella se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la bebé.

-¿Te gustó el cuento pequeña Yang?-

La bebé a falta de un vocabulario más refinado, expresaba su emoción con gestos y balbuceos mientras saltaba alegremente, agarrada de las rejillas de su cuna.

-Je jeh, supongo que eso es un sí- Dijo mientras la ayudaba a acostarse en su cama a pesar de que Yang estaba tan emocionada. Ya era demasiado tarde, mañana quizás habría más tiempo para seguir compartiendo momentos agradables y divertirse juntas.

-Ya es hora de dormir y descansar - Comentó cubriendo a la bebé con las mantas. -Y mañana habrá mucho más tiempo para jugar- Le dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con ternura, la pequeña Yang comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos lentamente.

-Descansa Yang-

Cuando finalmente quedó dormida Summer se levantó, cargando el pequeño libro entre sus manos, para encontrarse a Tai en el marco de la puerta, esperándola con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó al verlo de esa forma tan tranquila y campante.

-No, nada… Solo que me gusta esa historia- Comentó él viendo como su amiga se acercaba a él en silencio para no despertar a Yang.

-Jeh… no sabía que te gustaba la historia del Rey Guerrero- Comentó saliendo del cuarto y cerrando las puertas a sus espaldas.

-La verdad… no me gustaba, creo que era muy bélica y con muchas partes demasiado fantásticas, digo… ¿El Destello Azul? ¿Un Lobo? Digo lo del rey guerrero es creíble, pero esas otras dos ni loco- Comentaba riendo por lo bajo.

-Jeh, y bueno, ¿por qué dices que te gusta entonces?- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos, viendo come el hombre de cabellos rubios frente a ella comenzaba a rascarse la nuca nervios.

-Bueno… Es que cuando la recuerdo… Me recuerda a ti, te encantaba esa historia. Todas las noches sin falta, te sentabas en tu cama y con una pequeña linterna, te cubrías hasta la cabeza con las sabanas y te ponías a leer ese cuento- Le dijo riendo tranquilamente, contagiando a Summer con la buena onda del momento.

-Jeh, ¿como sabes que era el mismo cuento? Digo… Hay más de 30 cuentos en este libro, ¿cómo sabías que era ese?- Interrogó apoyándose de la pared con su hombro.

-Bueno… porqué… ningún cuento te hacía sonreír como ese. - Le respondió suspirando larga y lentamente.

Summer no pudo evitar sentir como sus mejillas se ruborizaban al escuchar las palabras de Tai, no era falso del todo, a ella le encantaban los cuentos y más los más fantásticos, que se componían de héroes, monstruos y criaturas mágicas de otros mundos. Pero había algo que tenía aquél cuento que siempre lo llevaba a leerlo, no era solo la historia de Remnant, sino el significado del cuento, que un rey junto a una bestia y una guerrera lograron unir a toda Remnant.

Le gustaba imaginar que solo una persona, podía erradicar las barreras ideologías y de especie, para traer paz e igualdad a todos. Y que Tai recordará eso… la hizo sentir rara, en el sentido que no creía que él podía darse cuenta de esos pequeños detalles.

-Yo creí que tú…- Summer quiso decir algo, pero no tenía las palabras exactas para decirlo.

-¿Que no me importaba? Vamos Summ, puede que en mi juventud haya sido… Un poco tonto, pero hasta yo me daba cuenta de esos pequeños detalles- Le respondió en un tono tranquilo. -De todas formas, tú siempre a donde quiera que fuéramos llevabas ese pequeño libro contigo, fuéramos de excursión, campamento o en una incursión, en los momentos de Paz, tú siempre llevabas ese libro contigo, y la historia que siempre tenía un marca pasos era esa misma.

-Bueno, me gustan los cuentos, ¿qué te puedo decir? - Le respondió riendo.

-Je jeh, supongo que en lugar de ser cazadora pudiste haber sido historiadora, ¿no crees? - Bromeó haciendo reír más a Summer con aquella ocurrencia.

-No Tai, creo que eso no habría funcionado ni en un millón de años- Summer le dijo suspirando levemente.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué? - Preguntó arqueando una ceja, pero sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Bueno…- Summer entonces dirigió su mirada de plata a los ojos de Tai, quien no pudo evitar sentirse nuevamente de la misma forma que cuando la vio jugando con Yang, una sensación de miedo combinado con la tranquilidad que ella le daba con sus ojos plateados.

-Si hubiera sido historiadora, no los habría conocido a ustedes… al equipo STRQ y si eso no hubiera sucedido, ahora mismo no estaríamos aquí-

No sabía si fueron las palabras de Summer o la forma tan tranquila y dulce con la que lo había dicho, pero pudo sentir como si su corazón hubiera explotado en su pecho literalmente, él no supo que decir o hacer, se sentía nervioso, las manos comenzaron a sudarle y sentía una sensación fría recorriendo su cuerpo.

Era como si algo dentro de él le dijera que ella era la indicada, que toda su búsqueda por encontrar el afecto de Raven, había sido en vano cuando la conoció. Ya había empezado a sentir algo por Summer desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero ahora realmente podía ver con claridad, no necesitaba buscar a nadie, pues esto siempre estuvo a su lado, Summer siempre estuvo ahí, en cada momento importante, cada instante, cada logro y tragedia, cada victoria y fracaso. Cada momento de triunfo y cada momento de debilidad.

Las personas vivían buscando siempre algo, buscando sueños de fama, dinero, fortunas y amor.

Eso era lo que él había estado buscando durante años. Y solo en ese mismo instante podía ver lo que había estado buscando durante toda su vida, no sabía si sentirse como el hombre más ciego del universo, o la persona más afortunada. Porqué cuando él más necesitaba de un ángel que lo ayudará a salir del foso, el universo le había enviado a una hermosa rosa blanca, que le había ofrecido sus alas.

Tai tragó saliva pesadamente, ahora ya no sabía cómo seguir con la conversación.

-Eh… Sí, eh… Por supuesto- Le respondió nervioso, apartando la mirada rápidamente.

-Yo bueno, creo… creo que ya sabes, debería ir a dormir… ¡Sí, esa es una buena idea, hay que seguirla! Hasta mañana Summ- Dijo caminando apresuradamente hacia su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí en el acto.

Summer quien vio confundida a Tai, sonrió levemente. Tai siendo Tai como siempre. Quizás las cosas no habían cambiado tanto como ella creía. Y mientras tanto en su cuarto Tai se desplomó en el suelo, sintiéndose como un reverendo idiota.

Suspiró, necesitaba aire. Se sentía encerrado en un espacio reducido con poco aire, aún cuando su cuarto era grande y espacioso, él se agarró la frente sintiéndose como un tarado, no sabía el porqué, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan infantil y torpe.

-Ok… ¿qué demonios fue eso Tai? - Se preguntó a si mismo alzando al cabeza para mirar al techa, recargando su espalda sobre la puerta de su cuarto.

-Eso fue… eso fue raro, pero no, Summer… es mi mejor amiga, sí… solo es mi mejor amiga… no hay nada fuera de lo común, nada raro. Solo es Summer…- Decía tratando de calmarse, él por alguna razón sentía que su corazón le estaba palpitando más duro en el pecho, podía sentirlo palpitando, podía escucharlo también en sus oídos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se había sentido así? ¿Unos 15 años? ¿Unos 10? No lo recordaba con exactitud, pero lo que si recordaba es que no había sentido algo como esto como en el día que le pidió a Raven matrimonio, o el día que iba a nacer su hija, el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad, debilidad… Y al mismo tiempo locura y desenfreno, sentimientos que combinaban el miedo con la felicidad absoluta.

-Es solo una amiga…- Volvió a decirse, su mente no estaba racionalizando bien lo que experimentaba y todo eso lo llevaba al mismo punto de inicio. Summer, la mera mención de ese nombre lo volvía a poner nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo y paradójicamente hablando lo tranquilizaba.

Sus palabras, que siempre eran adornadas por un acento particular habladas por unos labios rosa cláro, sus manos tan suaves que transmitían tranquilidad y serenidad, y sus ojos… Sus ojos, para los Grimms representaban la perdición encarnada, pero cuando él los veía, podía perderse horas y horas en ellos, eran una trampa para los grimms y para él mismo, una trampa en la qué él ya estaba aprisionado y no podía escapar. Su mente le jugaba bromas pesadas a cada instante.

Pero esas bromas tenían algo en común… Ningunos eran referentes a Raven, ella solía causarle esto, ella era la única mujer que lo hacía temblar, la única que realmente lo hacía temer al acercársele, por alguna razón se sentía como un chavalo de nuevo.

Ella era la única que realmente lo hacía sentir débil. Pero a diferencia de ella, Summer lo hacía fuerte, decidido, le daba enfoque, le otorgaba determinación y le daba un impulso para salir adelante. Summer no era Raven y Summer jamás sería Raven.

Ambas eran completamente diferentes, desde su forma de hablar, comunicarse, hasta en su forma de pelear… Y a diferencia de Raven, ante las dificultades y dudas, Summer siempre se mantuvo a su lado. Era su amiga, su confidente, su rosa. Lo hacía sentir débil y al mismo tiempo lo hacía fuerte, una hermosa rosa blanca, y mientras más pensaba en ella no podía evitar suspirar cada vez que exhalaba.

Miró a sus manos, esto estaba pasando, no estaba en un sueño o que él lo había imaginado todo, lo que estaba experimentando era real, una paradoja vivida en tiempo real donde los sentimientos que sentía se galopaban en su mente y pecho, amenazándolo con hacerlo temblar y estremecerse de miedo.

Los pensamientos que tenía no podían ser correctos… ¿o sí? No sería pecado querer entregarse a los deseos del corazón… pero hacía ya casi dos años que su anterior amor había desaparecido, pero ese viejo amor del pasado era madre de su hija, no había realmente una carta o algo que dijera que todo había terminado y que, ahora el simple hecho de pensar acercarse a su rosa de una manera más íntima y personal fuera un pecado imperdonable.

Pero él ya lo había aceptado ya había llegado en términos con esto, Raven jamás volvería a casa, y si lo haría aún no daba indicios de querer hacerlo o mínimo de querer ver a su hija después de casi dos años, el pecado no estaba ahí, en el deseo de querer seguir adelante con su vida sin esperar a que le escupiera de nuevo en la cara, el pecado estaba en el desear a la mujer de otro hombre… un hombre al que había empezado a considerar como su hermano, él no podía hacerle eso a Qrow…

Él también había abandonado a Summer, ambos… habían sido abandonados por los hermanos Brawen, no sería pecado querer seguir adelante con lo que ambos ya tenían. ¿Pero y si Summer aún amaba a Qrow? O Qrow… el día que volviera y los viera juntos, ¿qué haría? ¿Qué pensaría? Con tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta Tai no podía decidir qué era lo que quería. Pero al volver a Summer esa pregunta se respondía fácil, no quería perder esto.

No quería perder lo que ambos ya tenían, lo que habían logrado y construido juntos, si Qrow volvía o no. Él no quería sufrir lo mismo de nuevo, no quería perder su única esperanza de ser feliz, no otra vez. Y no por sí mismo sino por su hija.

Summer era todo lo que ella había tenido referente a una madre… no podían arrebatarle eso. Ya habían perdido a una madre antes, una vez más… Sería una patada al corazón, ambos merecían algo mejor que simplemente esperar a que algo ocurriera, algo que implicará a Qrow… o Raven… Él no quería perder esto, no quería que su hija perdiera a su mamá, no otra vez.

Los tres merecían algo mejor, una familia. Los tres ya eran una familia, y habían logrado todo esto sin ayuda de los Brawen.

Algo tenía que hacer, algo debía hacerse, antes de que la mentira se volviera real. Esta vez no sería él quien lo perdiera todo, quedándose al margen mientras veía la vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

Fue hacia su cama y abrió el cajón, para encontrarse con el símbolo de su máximo fracaso como hombre, ese símbolo que le recordaba su fallo más grande. El anillo de plata que le había dado a Raven, lo tomó entre sus dedos recordando el día que se lo dio y el día que lo vio en la mesa de la cocina, sin ninguna nota de despedida, solo un frío y triste fragmento de su más grande fallo para mantener a su esposa en casa.

Pero ya no más, estaba más que determinado a cambiar el significado de ese anillo.

Su símbolo del dolor, sería uno de esperanza, felicidad y amor, él ya no era un niño tonto, un joven despistado o un hombre joven perdido en el alcohol y la tristeza.

Era un hombre nuevo y no dejaría que los errores de su pasado definieran su futuro o el de su hija, apretó el anillo en su mano, mientras que los rayos del sol comenzaban iluminar la casa. Miró a la ventana con determinación dispuesto a cambiar su destino. Y darle ese anillo, a su hermosa Rosa del Verano


	5. Familia

_**H**_abía sido un día especial, no todos los días se podían cumplir dos años. Y para la pequeña Yang, su padre y su hermana mayor le habían hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños, nada muy grande o costoso, algo lindo para toda la pequeña familia que habían formado.

Yang ya había aprendido a caminar y a comunicarse.

Tres años sonaban como poco, pero esos en esos años muchas cosas habían sucedido, el hogar que en el antaño se había visto muy pequeño había crecido mucho, tanto dentro como por fuera y de los restos de una familia que había sido dividida por los giros arbitrarios de la vida ahora se alzaba una nueva, como las piezas de un rompecabezas divididas ningúno podía funcionar por su cuenta, pero unidas daban la imagen clara de una familia unida por el amor.

Había sido un gran día y todo día llevaba inevitablemente a la noche, y esa noche Summer se había tomado la molestia de arroparla como usualmente lo hacía, no era que Tai lo hiciera mal, pero… Le había agarrado un gusto a poder ser ella quien le diera las buenas noches a su pequeña hermana.

-… Y así el Lobo, regresó a los bosques, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad, mientras que la doncella lo miraba partir, para jamás volver- Finalizó suspirando levemente cerrando su libro. –Y esa fue la historia del gran lobo gris, ¿te gustó la historia Yang? -

-Ti, me guto mucho a itolia- Decía la pequeña sonriendo emocionada después de aquel final. Había sido intrigante, pero al mismo tiempo le emocionaba solo imaginarse si pudiera haber alguna clase de secuela.

-Je jeh, me alegra que te haya gustado Yang- Comentó ayudando a la pequeña a acostarse en su casa.

-Má. Queo ma- Pedía la pequeña de ojos líla haciendo reír a Summer de ternura, siempre le producía una cierta emoción al ver como la pequeña que había criado estaba creciendo y aprendiendo mientras más y más crecía ante sus ojos, a veces no lo notaba, al estar en constante contacto con ella seguía viéndola igual de pequeña que cuando había llegado al hogar, seguía siendo tan adorable como siempre.

-Je jeh, mañana Yang, ahora toca dormir y descansar- Le decía cubriéndola con las cobijas de su cuna. La pequeña se vio decepcionada al escuchar eso, pero Summer le sonrió dulcemente. -Pero no te preocupes, mañana sin falta te contaré otro cuento, creo que te va a gustar, es uno de mis favoritos- Le decía ayudando a la pequeña a tranquilizarse, ella sonrió.

-Eta bie, te amo mami- Yang dijo sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Summer. Ella quedó muda ante las palabras de la pequeña.

Summer la miraba, sintiendo un calor indescriptible en su pecho, seguido de una sensación cálida sobre sus mejillas, ella no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir como si cada momento de su vida la hubiera llevado justo a este momento en el tiempo.

Yang ya le había dicho en el pasado "Mamá", Pero esta era la primera vez que se lo decía seguido de un "Te amo" no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, si era orgullo, si era felicidad, ternura… o lo mismo que Yang.

Siempre la había visto como una pequeña hermana o como una pequeña sobrinita, y aunque no era indiferente al hecho que le llamara "Mamá" pero era ese constante recuerdo la que no la dejaba aceptar ese rol… Pero que ahora en su segundo cumpleaños dijera unas palabras tan importantes y tan significantes como "Te amo mami" Significaban mucho para ella.

Y quizás lo único malo de aquel asunto era que no sabía que responderle, nada la había preparado para algo así. Pero ese día estaba más que lleno de sorpresas. Ella sonrió y acarició el rostro de Yang con suavidad, para entonces colocarle un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Yo también te amo Yang, Buenas noches- Le dijo suavemente mientras que la pequeña finalmente cerraba sus ojos para descansar, Summer se le quedó viendo por un largo rato, apoyando su mano sobre el barandal.

Sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza, solo un par de palabras… La habían dejado pensativa durante un momento, no fue hasta que ella sintió algo húmedo cayendo sobre su mano derecha, y al ver, una pequeña gota se deslizaba sobre el dorso de su mano, la misma que sujetaba el libro en su regazo, volvió a la realidad, y pudo sentir como de sus parpados caían pequeñas lágrimas, no de tristeza, pero de felicidad.

Ella finalmente se levantó y fue justo hacia la salida, con mucho en su cabeza… Y al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se sentó en el suelo, recargándose sobre la puerta. No entendía que había pasado, de un momento a otro, la pequeña que consideraba como su hermana menor la había dicho te amo. Summer no lo negaba, sería una vil mentira negar que ella había llegado a amar Yang. Pero de pasar a ser como su hermana, había pasado a convertirse en su mamá.

Y era lógico, ella era todo lo que Yang había conocido como una madre, ante la ausencia de su madre biológica, ella en algún punto comenzara a asociar a Summer como tal, pues ella era la única figura materna que había tenido, ella le había dado de comer, la había cambiado y bañado. Le daba consuelo cuando no podía dormir, le había enseñado a caminar, a hablar…

Recordaba con cierta nostalgia cuando la primera palabra que le ayudó a decir fue Papá. Ese fue uno de los días más felices de Tai, pero más aún… La primera vez que ella le había dicho mamá, no le había enseñado esa palabra, pero ella la había escuchado de vez en cuando, se le hacía increíble el poder de asociación a las palabras que Yang había desarrollado durante ese tiempo y más para asociar una palabra tan fuerte como lo era el amor… Si Yang entendía… y entendía lo que significaba el amor, entonces no decía esas palabras solo por qué sí. Ella debía saber lo que significaban.

Y era por eso que Summer mientras más lo pensaba, más tenía sentido y más poderoso se volvía el amor que sentía por Yang, quien solo por un par de palabras había dejado de ser una sobrina o una pequeña hermana para volverse en su hija, en su pequeña dragona.

No quería aceptarlo antes, debido a que aún muy en el fondo existía una pequeña chispa de esperanza de que Qrow volvería. Pero ya habían pasado 3 años, Summer tardó en entender que su familia estaba aquí junto a Tai y Yang. Tardó en entenderlo pero era mejor tarde que nunca, ese día le habían dado muchos regalos a la pequeña Yang, pero ella le había dado el mejor regalo a Summer, algo que jamás creyó que podría tener, pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que ya era definitivo, una hija, una hermosa hija.

Ella suspiró tranquila y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Tai aún se encontraba lavando los platos aún con miles de pensamientos en su cabeza, tantas cosas que decir y hacer que… No sabía como comenzar a hablar con Tai.

-Oh, hola Summ- Le dijo al sentir su presencia a su lado. –¿Cómo te fue con la lectura de hoy? - Preguntó mientras acomodaba uno de los platos limpios en el secador.

-Supongo yo que bien, te tardaste un poquito más de lo habitual. Guardé lo que quedó del pastel, o bueno guardé todo el pastel. Supongo que tendremos algo dulce para comer el resto de la semana, ¿no crees Summ? Je jeh-

Summer río levemente ante lo que dijo Tai, pero más temprano que tarde su mirada se tornó seria.

-Me fue bien…- Respondió ella suspirando levemente, en un tono extraño, parecía tímida o triste, algo que llamó la atención de Tai.

-¿Pasa algo Summ? - Le preguntó dejando uno de los platos en su sitio, Summer se recargó en la mesita de la cocina pensando en cómo abordar el tema con Tai. No tenía idea de cómo decirle lo que Yang le había dicho.

-¿Oye… te ocurre algo? - Preguntó una vez más en un tono serio, fijando sus ojos en ella.

-Tai… ¿podemos hablar? - Le preguntó tomándolo de la mano, sorprendiéndolo por el tacto y la cercanía que ella había adoptado. Lo raro no era eso, lo raro es que ella quisiera hablar con él de esa forma, poniéndolo un poco nervioso, no hacía mucho tiempo que él había empezado a desarrollar sentimientos hacia su compañera, pero cuando ella se acercaba así hacía que su pulso se acelerará demasiado.

-Eh… Cla-claro Summ- Dijo dejando que ella tomara la delantera, llevándolo justo hacia el sillón, donde ambos… se quedaron en un largo silencio incomodo que duró un buen rato.

-¿Y bueno… ¿Que querías decirme? - Le preguntó finalmente rascándose la nuca, haciendo que suspirará.

-¿Crees que estamos criando bien a Yang? - Le preguntó tranquilamente, sorprendiendo a Tai nuevamente por las palabras dichas.

-Oh wow… Bueno… no estoy… 100% seguro, digo todo lo qué sé de paternidad me lo enseñó mi padre y él… No era precisamente el hombre más paternal del mundo- Comentó apenado, rascándose el mentón al recordarlo.

-Sí… Recuerdo que dijiste algo parecido en el pasado-

-Sí, no era un mal padre, era estricto y seco de sentimientos, pero no era malo. Y bueno, no conocí bien a mi madre, tengo memorias difusas de ella. Trato de ser la mejor versión de mi padre y tratar de aplicar lo poco que recuerdo de mi madre- Comentaba mirando hacia un lado de la habitación tranquilamente mientras pensaba en sus padres.

-Yo… no tengo recuerdos de mi padre, pero mi mamá era dulce, era una mujer devota a su hija y a su hogar, no le deseaba el mal a nadie y jamás buscó hacerle daño a nadie…- Summer dijo en un tono triste.

-La extraño mucho, se fue tan rápido… Que me hubiera encantado pasar más tiempo con ella-

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres Summ…- Comentó Tai suspirando pesadamente, para sonreír nuevamente. -Pero de que ambos estamos haciendo un buen trabajo, lo estamos haciendo…-

-Bien-

-Sí, exacto, lo estamos haciendo bien, estamos… Siguiendo buenos pasos y…-

-Estamos formando bien a Yang- Summer y Tai complementaban las palabras del otro asintiendo cada que escuchaban al otro responder. Mientras reían y compartía un pequeño momento juntos. Summer miró a Tai y él la miró de vuelta. No se dijeron nada por lo que podían suponer que había sido un minuto entero. Hasta que Summer decidio romper el hielo

-Yang me dijo "Te amo mami…"- Comentó bajando la mirada y obligando a Tai a verla, mientras que ella desviaba lentamente la mirada a otro lado.

-Yo sé que no soy su verdadera madre, pero la quiero mucho Tai. Yo ya no puedo ver un futuro sin que tú o ella estén en él. No puedo… Porqué mi familia está aquí con ustedes-

Tai al escuchar aquellas palabras viniendo de la misma Summer sonrió.

-Bueno, Yo pensaba algo igual- Le decía tranquilamente, palpando la mano que se encontraba en su regazo.

-Tu eres, prácticamente su mamá, ella te quiere mucho, je jeh… Se podría decir que aprendimos de los nuestros para convertirnos en los padres orgullosos de una pequeña niña je jeh- Bromeó tranquilamente con su cotidiano tono de voz, pero en su mente de dibujaba un tierno futuro que difícilmente se atrevería a compartir. Sin embargo, para su fortuna, Summer no lo había tomado como una simple broma. De un momento a otro la mano de Tai se detuvo, pero el motivo yacía en que sintió la mano de Summer tomar la suya.

Él miró hacia abajo, vio su mano entrelazada con la de ella y la apretó con delicadeza porque se trataba de algo que no quería perder, pero tampoco lastimar. Ambos cruzaron miradas y al cabo de unos segundos se vieron perdidos en los ojos del otro.

Ya fuese por un momento de debilidad o por qué ambos habían visto algo en la mirada del otro, lo cierto es que las razones se veían avasalladas frente a la fuerza invisible que los empujaba a acercarse lentamente; y no era algo que quisieran combatir ni tampoco reflexionar. De ahí que Summer con cuidado acarició las mejillas de Tai, mientras que él cuidadosamente acercaba las suyas al rostro de Summer, acercándose mutuamente, para finalmente unirse en un pequeño beso, el cual se extendió lo suficiente para que ambos perdieran la noción del tiempo. Tai bajó para tomarla de la cintura y Summer lo había rodeado del cuello con su mano libre, dejando que sus labios se guiarán por la pasión del momento, mientras sus cuerpos se aproximaban un poco más. De un instante al otro se separaron para recupera el aire que les faltaba, sus frentes se juntaron y recuperaron el aliento mirándose a los ojos, cansados, pero con el suficiente calor como para continuar con lo que habían empezado.

-Summ… yo…- Tai quería decirle algo, pero ella lo silenció rápidamente colocando un dedo sobre los labios.

-No… no lo digas… solo bésame- Pidió en un tono azucarado, volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de él.

Tai no sabía en que momento las cosas se habían vuelto tan intimas, y no le importaba, incluso se sentía feliz de que hayan podido cruzar juntos el umbral de no retorno; pues para él no había nadie más idónea con que hacerlo. El sabor de los labios de Summer se asemejaba al caramelo, el aroma a miel de su cabello lograba embelesarlo y la suavidad de su piel lo estremecía de sobremanera; cosa que lo hacía darse cuenta de que casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía el poder estar con una mujer. Había tantas sensaciones que se apoderaban de Tai al mismo tiempo, que solo podía dejarse embriagar por los tiernos afectos y atributos de Summer. Algo en particular llamo su atención en un determinado momento, un sabor peculiar proveniente del cuello de ella, algo que él podía distinguir como fresas o a cerezas, Tai quería distinguir acertadamente de qué se trataba, pero mientras más lo saboreaba más adicto se volvía a ella; haciendo que dejará de importarle el hecho de adivinar si era una cosa u otra. No obstante, en aquel momento pudo darse cuenta de algo más.

Había una comparación que no se le podía escapar, aunque quisiera, y es que Raven siempre fue más ruda, tosca y le gustaba siempre ir directo a la acción. Por otro lado, Summer parecía más tranquila, suave y meditada, ella no se dejaba llevar tan fácilmente y con premura como lo hacía Raven. Para Tai era como tratar con una delicada flor a la cual él temía lastimar, pero ella no dejaba de presionar contra su cuerpo, sintiendo el corazón de él que le palpitar aceleradamente en sus oídos. Las mejillas de Summer comenzaron a teñirse de un rojo tenue y su respiración se volvió cada vez más descontrolada, le resultaba delicioso sentir el tacto de Tai sobre su cuerpo, sobre todo en su espalda, sus caderas y sus muslos.

Summer estaba completamente perdida en esas caricias y aún quería más. Mientras ella lo ayudaba a quitarse el chaleco, él la ayudaba a quitarse su larga capa blanca, para este momento su equipo era inservible, y por eso se habían deshecho de la mayoría que estorbaba en el camino de su pasión. Summer se separó de él, quien ya había perdido la camisa, lo tomó de la mano y lo guio escaleras arriba para continuar con una fuerte pasión que se desató por completo al momento de desprender prendas en sus cuerpos, se entregaron el uno al otro a las caricias y los besos desesperados que clamaban el alma del otro, en un enfrentamiento donde ambos se habían dejado llevar por el deseo de la carne, dejando salir todos sus deseos en acto carnal que se dio aquella noche.

Al amanecer Tai se habia despertado, por primera vez en años se sentía libre. Después de aquella noche tan especial, sentía que muchas cosas que lo habían estresado durante años desaparecieron como por arte de magia, se talló los ojos y bostezó aún cansado, para ver si Summer seguía a su lado, pero se sorprendió al ver que había desaparecido y en el cuarto solo quedaba su ropa en el piso, alertado, se levantó para comprobar que ella no se había marchado, pero al ver hacia la ventana se tranquilizó, pues podía verla en el horizonte, esperando a ver los primeros rayos de sol como ella siempre lo hacía cada mañana.

Era como un ritual personal, le gustaba ir a la orilla del risco para ver el amanecer, a ella siempre le había gustado eso, poder ser la primera en despertarse para poder admirar los rayos del sol en el mundo.

Tai se quedó mirando desde la ventana, pensando en lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, ella realmente era la indicada… Y la noche que tuvieron juntos no hizo más que comprobarlo. Él suspiró arqueando una sonrisa, quería ír a acompañarla y ver el amanecer juntos, pero primero tuvo que vestirse de nuevo y mientras lo hacía, vio el cajón donde se encontraba el anillo, él en un instinto lo abrió para verlo una vez más, lo tomó entre sus dedos, viéndolo detenidamente.

Pedirle matrimonio después de una noche de pasión desenfrenada no solo sería raro, sino que también sería muy apresurado… pero al pensarlo ambos ya habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, tres años para ser exactos, su lazo se había fortalecido tanto y esta había sido su conclusión.

Todos los caminos que habían tomado los habían llevado a esto, Tai no sabía que ocurriría, no tenía idea si dejar el anillo en el cajón de nuevo o llevárselo consigo a la orilla con Summer.

Pero ya no quería seguir esperando más, quería cerrar este ciclo definitivamente.

Así que, con un fuerte suspiro, se guardó el anillo en el bolsillo de su pantalón para entonces encaminarse hacia ella decidido. A penas se puso de nuevo su camisa y parte de su equipo comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, se veía aún más hermosa cuando los pequeños rayos del sol la alumbraban, ella no llevaba su atuendo de siempre, solo llevaba su camisa y sus pantalones puestos, mientras recargada en un árbol cercano veía como el sol comenzaba a asomarse poco a poco en el horizonte.

-Supuse que estarías aquí- Comentó apareciendo de entre los arbustos y acercándose a ella, quien al verlo sonrió tranquilamente.

-Sí bueno, tenía ganas de venir para meditar- Comentó con una sonrisa, haciendo sonreír de igual forma a Tai.

-Je jeh. Si, yo ehm… Disculpa…- Comentó nerviosamente, no creía que iba a empezar así ese día.

-No, no te preocupes, me agrada tener compañía- Le decía tranquila, alzando su mano hacia él para que la tomara y la acompañara en su meditación matutina, nuevamente hubo silencio. Tai creía que hablar con Summer sería fácil, pero nunca estuvo tan cerca de la verdad. Ahora no sabía cómo abordar el tema y menos de la forma que él esperaba. Suponía que era un talento suyo no saber cómo expresar las cosas que sentía a través de palabras o expresiones y más… En combate, él suspiró mientras veía hacia el horizonte, alcanzando a ver al sol quien se levantaba frente a sus ojos.

-¿Sabes? Jamás lo entendí… ¿por qué te gusta venir a ver el amanecer? - Preguntó arqueando una ceja, viendo como ella suspiraba profundamente.

-No lo sé, desde pequeña siempre me ha gustado la idea de ser la primera en ver el sol en el horizonte- Comentaba observando el astro frente a ella.

-Mamá siempre me dijo, que cuando tú encuentres un lugar donde te sientas tranquila y en paz, ese será tu hogar, yo me siento feliz al poder ver el amanecer.

Dime, que es una locura si quieres, pero si yo muriera, lo único que me gustaría es que me entierren en un lugar donde pueda ver un amanecer tan hermoso y perfecto como este-

-Hmmm, no creo que sea una locura en lo absoluto…- Le dijo suspirando profundamente, no entendía a qué iba con eso de que le gustaría que la enterrarán en un lugar donde pudiera ver el amanecer, pero no le agradaba en lo absoluto, eso le dio el valor para empezar a decir algo.

-Summer yo… yo he estado pensando. Sobre lo que ocurrió a noche y… lo que hicimos…- Decía captando la mirada de Summer, quien a su vez también tenía cosas que decir al respecto.

-Si yo también Tai…- Ella comentó mirando de reojo a su compañero, quien comenzó rascándose la nuca.

-Yo… Debo ser honesto contigo, antes de que tu llegaras… Yo no tenía ningún plan, ninguna… Idea de que hacer, desde que Raven me abandonó, he intentado seguir adelante, y… Después de lo de anoche, no creo que pueda hacerlo sin ti a mi lado…- Le decía en un tono tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía más incómodo, no sabía cómo era que ella respondería a sus palabras, pero quería saber si era verdad que la conexión que habían tenido horas antes había sido verdadera y no solo el calor de las emociones en aquel momento.

Summer suspiró, mirando al horizonte enfocando sus ojos de plata hacia el oro de la superficie solar.

-Tai… Yo tengo que ser honesta contigo también…- Summer suspiro larga y pesadamente.

-Antes… De llegar aquí… estaba más que obsesionada en encontrar a Qrow. Durante meses, creí que mi búsqueda me llevaría a algún resultado. A alguna conclusión, o mínimamente a un cierre y sin embargo aún sigo esperando…- Comentó suspirando, por un momento Tai sintió un vuelco en el pecho al escuchar sus palabras, pero ella sonrió tranquila, acercándose a él para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, lo cual lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Pero lo que pasó entre nosotros, no es algo que simplemente pueda olvidar o desechar, yo cuando era más joven, te veía como algo inalcanzable… algo que solo en mis sueños podría llegar a anhelar, tuve que pasar por muchas cosas, tuve que madurar, aprender y pasar por muchas pruebas para aceptar que quizás tú no eras para mí-

Summer agachaba su cabeza apenada mientras aquellos recuerdos invadían su mente.

-Me desilusioné al inicio y me sentía tan mal que cuando Qrow llegó, tuve un aire de alivio al saber que no estaba sola, que podía superar un pequeño amor de mi juventud y poder seguir adelante, pero después de que Qrow se fue, me sentí… atrapada, aislada de todo el mundo y de todos, incluso de mis compañeros en Ikarus, tenía miedo de volver a perderme en la tristeza. Hasta que llegué a ti- Le dijo tranquilamente haciendo sonreír a Tai.

-Yo… No tenía motivos, direcciones… o una forma de afrontar mi soledad, no tenía razones de seguir adelante además de buscar a Qrow. Fue por eso que cuando llegué a ti buscando pistas, esperaba todo menos volver a enamorarme de ti, creí haber superado esa etapa de mi vida. Creí que, al ayudarte podría ayudarme a mí misma para distraer mi mente y tratar de ignorar el hecho de que Qrow se había ido. Pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ti y de Yang… tenía miedo. Miedo de que al hacerlo nuevamente romperías mi corazón, pero después de lo de anoche, todas mis dudas y miedos, simplemente se esfumaron, no quiero vivir bajo la sombra del pasado, quiero poder seguir adelante con lo que tengo, quiero a esta familia y quiero tener esta oportunidad-

-Entonces… ¿estamos de acuerdo que lo de anoche fue especial?- Le preguntó simpáticamente recibiendo un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-Por supuesto que lo fue Tai… fue lindo- Comentó dejando a Tai sonrojado ante ese comentario. Era una forma un poco extraña de definir el mar de sentimientos que habían tenido anoche.

Summer entonces cerró los ojos, sintiendo de pleno el sol del horizonte acariciar su rostro cálidamente

-Yo quería seguir manteniendo la esperanza de que él volvería tarde o temprano… ya no quiero seguir aferrada a esa idea, quiero vivir y poder disfrutar de mi vida a tu lado… poder seguir criando a Yang… y seguir haciendo crecer nuestra casita-

-Yo… Yo también quiero eso Summ- Le dijo tomando a su novia de la mano. -Yo ya no quiero pensar en los errores del pasado. Pensar lo que hice mal con Raven, solo quiero vivir el aquí y el ahora… Y poder estar contigo-

Las palabras del hombre rubio la hicieron sonreír, mientras le colocaba un pequeño beso en los labios. Ambos unieron sus frentes, mientras esa misma idea de poder seguir adelante juntos, les daba esperanzas para un futuro mejor para ambos.

Ambos rieron, mientras el sol poco a poco se alzaba frente a ellos, Tai finalmente había encontrado el valor para decir lo que quería decir. Después de aquella noche ya no podía dudar más. Ella era la indicada.

Era esa persona que por tanto tiempo estuvo buscando, ya no tenía ninguna duda al respecto, fue por eso cuando sacó el anillo de su bolsillo todo el miedo que sentía volvió, pero la seguridad que tendrían sus palabras era solida como un Muro.

-Yo tengo este anillo…- Dijo suspirando revelando un hermoso anillo de plata a Summer, era como si la joya hubiera sido forjada con la intención de ser del mismo color de sus ojos.

-Lo he tenido durante un tiempo, yo quería dárselo a Raven hace mucho tiempo atrás pero ahora te lo quiero dar a ti.- Con voz temblorosa, sintio el sudor bajar por su frente mientras el miedo y la incertidumbre lo invadían.

Pero él no era un hombre que renunciara a sus palabras, él no era el tipo de persona que retrocedía, y por eso fue que se arrodilló ante ella frente a la luz del alba.

-No sé que vaya a ocurrir en el futuro Summ. No se sí nos depare algo bueno, algo malo… o algo que nos ponga a prueba, no sé qué futuro nos espere. Pero de lo que sí estoy completamente seguro es que quiero ver ese futuro a tu lado…- Le decía colocando una mano sobre su pecho, jurando solemnemente sus palabras.

–Summer Rose, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?-

Ella se quedó en silencio, viendo el anillo en los dedos de Tai, quien esperaba pacientemente su respuesta aún con el corazón en la mano sin apartar su vista de ella ni por un segundo.

Summer no pudo evitar cubrirse la boca, mientras lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, era tan repentino, pero aun así no tenía ninguna razón para declinar.

Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, tres años de experiencias, decisiones, dudas, peligros y desafíos. Quizás no como una pareja al pie de la letra, pero sí como amigos, como un equipo, como una verdadera familia. Ella lo amaba, ella amaba a Yang, esto era lo que ella había estado esperando por mucho tiempo, ya no podía visualizar una vida sin ellos, sin su amada hija y sin el hombre que le había dado una nueva razón para vivir, estaba más que dispuesta a dejar atrás el pasado para entregarse al futuro, esta era la oportunidad dorada que ella tanto había anhelado, sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa.

Y con lágrimas aun brotando de sus ojos de plata habló:

-Sí Tai… Acepto.- Respondió finalmente, entregando su mano a su merced.

Al escuchar su respuesta sintió como todos sus miedos se desvanecieron, tomó con delicadeza la mano izquierda de Summer y con cuidado deslizó el anillo por su dedo anular entrando de manera perfecta.

Finalmente se levantó del suelo, y se acercó para sentir las manos de su prometida acariciando dulcemente su rostro, mientras sujetaba suavemente su nuca para tenerla más cerca de él, para poder disfrutar de aquél beso que deseaba que durará toda una eternidad, beso que había sellado su compromiso con una promesa inquebrantable el cual se extendió para lo que ambos habían parecido horas, bajo la luz del sol quien era él único testigo de su unión, mientras que a lo lejos un pequeño cuervo salió volando de entre los árboles, alejándose de aquella escena hacia el horizonte.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, complementándose casi por completo, solo faltaba una pieza y como si la hubieran invocado, Yang apareció desde el marco de la puerta.

-¡Mami, Papi!- Exclamó feliz al finalmente haberlos encontrado. Sin dudarlo corrió hacia ellos para abrazarlos y ambos no dudaron en recibirla de brazos abiertos. Uniéndose los tres en un abrazo simbólico, ahora realmente estaban completos.


	6. Cadena de Rosas

Tai se veía nervioso, no porqué estuviera en una situación de peligro, o por estarse enfrentando a un Grimm como lo hacía de joven, quizás si estuviera en su traje de cazador y tuviera sus guantes de pelea se sentiría más seguro que en un traje negro, y aunque ya había estado en esta situación antes, a él jamás le había tocado estar justo frente al altar.

Ningún grimm, cazador o cosa extraña que haya salido de los lugares más oscuros y recónditos de Remnant le daba tanto miedo. Era extraño cómo funcionaba el amor, un día su mayor deseo se componía en buscar desesperadamente la atención de Raven, y ahora esa persona que en el pasado había buscado su afecto y atención se convertía en su esposa.

Y ese pensamiento le generaba tanto miedo como alegría en su corazón, como despertar de un largo sueño y darse cuenta de que no había necesidad de seguir buscando, no había mejor momento para despertar y darse cuenta de ello. Ambos habían compartido momentos felices en el pasado, pero este era aún más especial, pese a los logros y fracasos.

Quizás ese era su mayor miedo, pensar que como Raven esta felicidad podría ser tan efímera como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Si Summer lo hubiera querido, lo habría abandonado la primera vez que se encontraron después de varios años, dejándolo solo con todas sus responsabilidades y problemas.

Ella se quedó a su lado aún después de todo lo que había pasado entre los dos, la perseverancia, constancia y el amor los había mantenido juntos. Y lejos de que el pasado los separara, el presente los había unido y fortalecido, para que ahora está fuera la conclusión a sus largas travesías.

Fue entonces que la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, y con ello las puertas se abrieron a sus espaldas, él no pudo evitar voltearse. Veía a todos los invitados, todos sus compañeros cazadores, sus amigos y ex compañeros de Beacon, así como James Iron Wood, Winter Schnee, la ahora profesora Glynda Goodwitch. Quizás los únicos que faltaban de entre todos ellos que habían asistido eran Raven y Qrow, pero si era honesto no le importaba si estaban ahí o no, pues su vista no se enfocaba en ningún de ellos.

Se enfocaba en las dos personas que habían entrado a la catedral, su pequeña hija quien portaba una pequeña cesta con flores en una mano, vestida con un tierno vestido blanco y una tiara con delicadas flores lila adornando su cabello dorado.

Y la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, con un hermoso vestido blanco de novia, que resaltaba su piel albina, el cual se complementaba con unas rosas blancas en una de sus manos y un velo transparente que le dejaba ver a detalle su cabello oscuro acomodado de una forma magistral, trenzado y arreglado junto con una pequeña tiara blanca, que iba a acompañado con pequeñas rosas blancas.

Se veía hermosa, sonriendo tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia él. Era una belleza efímera e indescriptible, más por ese pequeño collar de perlas, el cual combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos de plata. Tai se veía hipnotizado por esa vista, por la belleza natural de Summer y verla así hacía que todos los miedos desaparecieran.

Su paso era seguro y firme, sujetando a Yang caminaban juntas hacia el altar donde Tai las esperaba hipnotizado, una imagen que lo hacía sonreír tranquilo. Al llegar ambas se posicionaron al lado de Tai, quien paraba de ver a Summer.

Era una hermosa rosa y quizás lo mejor de todo es era suya. Finalmente después de tantas cosas que había sucedido, después de todas las cosas que habían pasado y sufrido, aquí estaban, frente al altar, más que dispuestos a comenzar con la ceremonia.

Las palabras del reverendo se hacían escuchar por toda la catedral, los invitados escuchaban con atención su sermón. Pero Tai apenas podía escuchar dichas palabras del sacerdote, él estaba más enfocado en Summer, realmente no podía dejar de verla, sus ojos estaban anclados hacia su belleza.

El haber imaginado este momento, este preciso momento en su historia era algo completamente inesperado, el pensar y rememorar todos los eventos que lo habían llevado a esto ciertamente eran una serie de eventos en los qué él jamás tuvo ningún control.  
Él en su juventud se sentía con el control absoluto de todos, el "Dragón de Fuego Supremo" El apodo que su padre le había dado después de descubrir su semblanza, destinado a la grandeza para entregar su vida al combate, a el adiestramiento de las artes marciales y a seguir mejorando su técnica día a día.  
Fue por esas habilidades sobresalientes que él fue aceptado en Beacon sin ninguna duda, al llegar y sentirse como un pez grande en un estanque de peces de igual tamaño no lo ayudaban mucho, pero él no era cualquier pez nadando en aquel estanque, era un dragón.

Y quería demostrarle eso a todos, las chicas lo veían como algo inalcanzable y era la envidia de los chicos, su presencia era de temer, su estilo de combate era algo que ningún duelista o estudiante de las artes marciales podía llegar a igualar, pelear con un arma poco convencional para los cazadores y aun así poder ganarle a Grimms de Clase S solo con los puños y estrategia era algo que no se veía todos los días.

"Dragon Tooth's", así se llamaban sus cuchillos de cazador, recordaba que en las empuñaduras los nudillos de acero eran lo único que utilizaba para pelear, dejando las cuchillas como una alternativa en su combate directo y agresivo. Y su semblanza era el perfecto añadido para darle pelea hasta el Deathstalker más resistente.

Durante su vida académica jamás vio a nadie como un rival o un objetivo a vencer. Y aun asi Raven era eso, algo a lo que el quería llegar algún día. Junto a ella Qrow, su mejor amigo llegando a adoptarlo como su hermano, parte de si mismo y de quien se convertiría.

Y Summer siempre parecía, ser la más cercana a él, una amiga en la que sostenerse con fuerza, quien lo había apoyado en las buenas y en las malas durante mucho tiempo.

El Equipo STRQ había logrado superar miles de adversidades, se habían convertido en los mejores de su generación. Habían hecho tantas misiones especiales, desde las más simples hasta las más peligrosas, habían logrado muchas cosas juntos, como equipo, como familia.

Lazos que creía que jamás se romperían y que se fortalecerían aún más con el tiempo, momentos como los campamentos en el bosque mientras cazaban a sus objetivos, compartir el fuego juntos como equipo, poderse ayudar en los momentos de necesidad. Crecer, adaptarse a las circunstancias y sobrevivir para ver el amanecer una vez más.

Esas eran las cosas que más añoraba del pasado, el cómo se encontró con Summer en el examen de aceptación a Beacon para encontrarse con los hermanos Brawen. Las pruebas que habían afrontado, el primer campeonato del Festival de Deportes que habían ganado, las tres victorias consecutivas que habían logrado juntos, el sentimiento de ser invencibles para poder retirarse invictos.

Los exámenes de habilidad cognitiva, si no hubiera tenido a Summer ayudándolo en todo momento, probablemente habría reprobado la mitad de esos exámenes. Su fuerte se encontraba en el combate y no en las habilidades de conocimiento. Las constantes miradas que le dedicaba a Raven día con día, perdido en sus ojos carmesí, sus constantes llamados de atención, tratando de hacer que ella se fijará en él desesperadamente.

Presumiendo no solo su físico, sino sus músculos. Cosas tan superficiales que solo otras chicas se fijaban, pero que ella jamás mostró ningún interés.

Los días que ayudaba a Qrow a entrenar, no solo a como pelear con su arma, cariñosamente apodada Harbinger, sino a cómo utilizar sus puños en un combate donde él no pudiera tener la ayuda de su arma.

Esos recuerdos eran los que lo hacían sonreír, en especial ahora. Pues una persona en esos recuerdos había sido constante sin importar qué, siempre había estado ahí.

Summer ella había sido su primera compañera, ella había estado ahí cuando necesitaba ser escuchado, también estuvo ahí para ayudarlo en las tareas y trabajos más difíciles, lo veía cuando entrenaba, lo animaba en cada intento fallido de llamar la atención de Raven, lo había consolado el día que su padre había muerto, había sido quien lo apoyó en su decisión de declarársele finalmente a Raven en el baile de Graduación. Incluso si eso significaba que debía renunciar a él con tal que fuera feliz.

Fue su dama de honor y ahora ella estaba a su lado, no como una amiga, no como un hombro donde llorar, una admiradora discreta o como madrina. Ahora se estaba convirtiendo en su esposa, fue entonces que, entre los ecos lejanos el padre pidió que ambos se tomaran de las manos, Summer dejó su pequeño ramo de rosas en manos de su hija Yang, para entonces ver a Tai a los ojos.

Él tomó sus manos suspirando levemente al hacerlo, sintiéndose dichoso de que este momento en su vida. Si su yo del pasado lo viera, seguramente se sentiría avergonzado, el Dragón de Fuego Supremo se había sentido aterrado por esto, pero su yo del pasado, también se sentiría feliz de haber podido encontrar lo que por tanto tiempo estuvo buscando y que siempre estuvo a su lado.

Y mientras sujetaba sus manos, podía sentir la suavidad de los pétalos de su rosa, y en su mirada de plata también podía ver eso, esa expresión que le daba paz y seguridad, sentimientos que jamás había logrado experimentar ni con la misma Raven, algo que le daba paz a sus pensamientos, a su mente y sus recuerdos.

**-TaiYang Xiao Long, ¿aceptas a esta mujer como tu legitima esposa, para amarla, cuidarla y respetara, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? -** Preguntó el obispo, mientras veía al hombre de cabellos rubios frente a él.

Él suspiró largamente preparándose para responder.

**-Acepto- **Respondió sonriéndole a su rosa con total seguridad en sus palabras.

**-Y tú, Summer Rose, ¿Aceptas a este hombre como tu legitimo esposo, para serle fiel ante la duda y adversidad, en la salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? -** Preguntó nuevamente el obispo, refiriéndose a ella mientras la veía

**-Acepto-** Dijo sin rechistar, sin duda o miedo en sus palabras, solo felicidad.

Después de las palabras finales del obispo, Tai levantó el velo sobre Summer para ver esos ojos de plata de los que se había enamorado, acercando tiernamente el rostro de Summer hacia él uniendo sus labios en un beso que los uniría eternamente. Yang río de emoción y alegría, seguida de la multitud que los veía apoyándolos con aplausos de emoción y alegría por la pareja recién casada.

Summer y Tai unieron sus frentes después de aquél largo beso, hasta sentir a la pequeña Yang quien pedía también unirse al momento, siendo levantada en los brazos de su padre. Para que entre los dos pudieran besar las mejillas de su hija.

Fue así que los fotógrafos se acercaron para retratar aquel momento para siempre. Y entre los tres posaron, Tai cargando a su hija sentada sobre su hombro apoyándose de su brazo, Summer tomaba de la mano a su esposo, sonriendo ante las cámaras era un momento que querían atesorar por siempre.

Tai veía con emoción, la felicidad de esos momentos no podía ser comparada por ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. Sintió como Summer le apretaba la mano levemente, llamando su atención, ella lo veía con una sonrisa tranquila, sin decirle nada ella quería expresarle algo importante, no fue hasta que él vio como ella posaba levemente su mano sobre su vientre que él sin que ella dijera nada, le había revelado todo.

Eso solo hizo confirmar que cosas mejores vendrían en el futuro, una nueva integrante a su familia estaba en camino. La familia Xiao Long Rose disfrutaba de su momento, a lo lejos, un hombre de cabello albino miraba la escena, no expresaba muchas emociones, pero se sentía feliz por ellos, se sentía feliz de que ellos hubieran encontrado el amor y una familia juntos.

Pero, aunque su felicidad por aquella pequeña familia era in negable. Lo cierto era que se sentía mal por Qrow, no pudo haber previsto que esto sucediera. Prometió cuidar de ella, prometió asegurarse de que ella fuera feliz sin importar el costo que implicaba mantener el secreto de Qrow, creía que cuando la misión terminará, él podría haber asistido, pero en otras circunstancias.

Ya había pasado un par de meses desde que hablaron la última vez. Tres Años y aún no había rastros de las maidens, Salem, o quienes trabajaban con ella.

Tres años y aún nada. Tres años lejos de su rosa y de su Maestro. Tres años creyendo que su rosa seguirá esperándolo en casa, no tenía el corazón para decirle a su amigo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, mientras que él se ocultaba y trataba de sobrevivir el día a día en la misión más peligrosa que había hecho hasta la fecha. La mujer que amaba se había casado con el hombre que consideraba como su hermano.

No tenía el coraje, el corazón o la manera correcta de que su Rosa ya no era de él. Y no quería saber qué ocurriría cuando él regresará y se enterará de la horrible verdad. Suspiró sintiéndose culpable y escuchando de antemano las palabras que Qrow le gritaría con el odio más puro a él y a Tai.

Pero por ahora, solo quería dejar que esa pequeña familia disfrutara de su momento, hasta el día que Qrow volviera. Suspiró alzando su mirada al cielo, para ver a un pequeño cuervo parado sobre uno de los ventanales.

Lo reconocía, pero no dijo nada. Este pequeño cuervo miraba a la pareja de esposos mientras les sacaban fotos, no sabía si se sentía feliz, triste, enojada o traicionada. Pero ella no era quien para sentirse así, después de abandonar a su esposo y a su hija. Ese pequeño cuervo vio hacia el hombre de cabellos blancos y él la miraba de vuelta. Y sin más que decir, el cuervo salió volando para perderse en el horizonte. Ardiendo en su propia tristeza y miseria.

Dejando que la familia de Summer y Tai fueran felices, después de todo ese día eso era lo único que importaba.


	7. El Florecimiento de una Rosa

**E**ra la época del otoño, usualmente en una época tan oscura solo significaba la llegada del invierno y con el invierno, las hojas de los árboles morían, así como las flores y las plantas.

Pero aún con un clima tan frío y desolador, en los páramos de Signal la llegada del otoño había traído algo especial, una bella rosa roja había nacido en los campos de la región, una pequeña flor nacida de las semillas de una Rosa Blanca y un Dragón.

Lo que significaría la fecha más oscura, había traído un nuevo significado con el nacimiento de una rosa, un significado mucho más profundo para la familia que se encontraba en aquella pequeña casita en medio de la nada.

Mientras que el padre orgulloso salía de la habitación, el parto había sido todo un éxito, los doctores ya se habían pasado a retirar, dejando solo a una enfermera atendiendo a la bebé, a la madre. Tai se había acercado de ver a su hija mayor, quien había pasado las últimas dos horas esperando fuera del cuarto de sus padres, para saber por qué hubo tanto alboroto. No entendía por qué mamá se había visto tan mal, o por qué los doctores tuvieron que llegar a la casa a falta de un vehículo donde transportarla.

-Hola mi pequeño dragoncito, ¿cómo estás?- Le preguntó acercándose a Yang, quien, sentada en el suelo, se veía ansiosa.

-Estoy bien- Respondió en un tono apagado, desviando la mirada levemente a una esquina del pasillo, él no entendía que podía estar molestándole a su hija, pero podía suponer que ella que se había preocupado por su mamá y por su hermano bebé.

-Oye, ¿que tienes Yang? Te veo algo molesta– Mencionó sentándose al lado de su hija.

-No, estoy molesta… Solo preocupada, ¿mami va a estar bien? - Preguntó alzando sus ojitos hacia su padre quien sonrió, acariciando levemente su cabeza.

-No te preocupes Yang, mamá va a estar bien, una amiga solo está revisando que todo esté bien con ella y con la bebé - Le dijo tranquilamente tratando de tranquilizarla, pero ella no parecía convencida de eso, menos de saber de la bebé. -Oye… Siento que algo te molesta Yang, ¿pasa algo?

-Mami y papí, ¿van a dejar de quererme? - Preguntó Yang directamente, llendo al grano de lo que realmente le ocurría, sorprendiendo a Tai, él apartó la mirada a la alfombra del pasillo, pero lejos de sentirse extraño o indiferente a lo que había dicho su hija, la rodeó con su brazo para acercarla a él.

-Hey, mamá y yo jamás vamos a dejar de quererte Yang, ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas? - Le preguntó simpáticamente, para que se sintiera más segura.

-Unos niños en la escuela me dijeron que sus papis los habían dejado de querer cuando sus hermanitos nacieron y no quiero que esa tonta haga que me dejen de querer- Yang expresó apartando su mirada hacia el oscuro pasillo a su lado, Tai suspiró, pero lejos de sentirse furioso de como su hija había llamado a su hermana, la entendía, él entendía ese miedo infantil de yang de pensar que solo porque su hermana había nacido ellos dejarían de prestarle atención o cuidados.

-No pequeña Yang, no digas eso- Dijo acercando a su hija más a él, para que se sintiera en compañía. Los temores que sentía la pequeña Yang eran menos que infundados.

-Mamá y yo… no vamos a dejar de quererte nunca, tu fuiste la razón por la que mami y papi están juntos ahora. Decir que te vamos a dejar de querer o que ya no nos vas a importar, es como decir que nada de lo que mami y papi han logrado juntos importó en lo absoluto- De manera tranquila, tomo su pera y volteo su mirada hacia la suya para ver los bonitos ojos lila de su hija que parecían parecía que iban a borbotar lágrimas en cualquier momento.

-Mami y papi te aman, por qué tu fuiste el vínculo que los unió… Y ahora con esta nueva bebé, el vínculo que nos une como familia nos hará aún más fuertes. Ya lo verás… Y bueno… Tengo el presentimiento de que vas a querer mucho a tu pequeña hermanita-

\- ¿En serio papi? - Preguntó Yang con sus ojos brillando de ilusión.

-Te lo aseguro pequeño dragoncito- Le dijo abrazándola fuertemente. Fue en esos mismos momentos, donde una mujer rubia con anteojos salió del cuarto, cansada pero satisfecha de haber podido ayudar en lo posible a sus viejos amigos, Tai se levantó tomando la mano de su hija entre las suyas para hablar con ella.

-Tai, ya puedes pasar. Summer y tu bebé ya están listas para las visitas- Comentó la joven mujer mientras se limpiaba las manos con una pequeña toalla después de haberle dado asistencia tanto a Summer como a la recién nacida.

-Ah, muy bien, gracias Glynda, no sé qué habríamos hecho sin tu ayuda- Dijo Tai estrechando su mano con la de su ex compañera y amiga.

-No lo menciones Tai, todo por ayudar a un par de buenos amigos- Respondió estrechando manos con Tai para hacerse a un lado dejando pasar al padre y a su primogénita para ver a sus rosas.

Tai suspiró para arrodillarse frente a su hija con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro, la tomó de los hombros y suspiró nuevamente con alegría.

-Yang, ven, quiero presentarte a alguien– Le pidió tomando la pequeña mano de su hija, quien asintió timida con su cabeza.

Ambos caminaron al cuarto, para ser recibidos por una escena majestuosa, al lado de las ventanas, una mujer de cabello oscuro con puntas rojas y piel clara sostenia entre sus brazos cubierta por una pequeña manta roja a la criatura más hermosa que jamás había visto. No podía expresar con palabras lo que sentía o veía ante sus ojos, una hermosa rosa de verano había dado vida a una pequeña rosa de otoño. Era una sensación simplemente perfecta.

Summer alzó la mirada para ver a su querida familia con esa sonrisa tan llena de afecto como de solo ver a su bebé en brazos. Tai se acercó sentándose a su lado, fijando sus ojos hacia la bebé. Era tan hermosa, no sabía quién era, no sabía en quien se iba a convertir, pero en el momento que la vio justo como a Yang, no pudo evitar amarla.

Yang quien veía hacia sus padres esperando su permiso para acercarse. Se veía tímida e insegura, pero fue la misma Summer quien le pidió acercarse, quería que su hija viera a su hermanita, Yang aún con miedo se acercó lentamente a sus padres. Tai la cargó para ayudarla a subirse a la cama y ahí pudo ver a una pequeña, de pequeños cabellos oscuros y puntas rojas, Justo como su madre.

Era realmente muy pequeña, ella podría decir era una versión diminuta de su madre. La tranquilidad que tenía la bebé era increíble. Estaba completamente dormida, pero apenas Yang se acercó a verla más de cerca abrió sus ojos revelando un intenso color plateado en ellos, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la pequeña sonrió y Yang en respuesta hizo lo mismo.

-Yang… esta es tu hermanita, su nombre es Ruby-

-Mamá, es muy pequeña y linda, tiene tus ojos – Acerco una de sus manos a la bebé, quien también hizo lo mismo. La diferencia en tamaño era considerable, apenas la pequeña Ruby era capaz agarrar el dedo índice.

Yang no pudo aguantar la emoción y comenzó a reír de felicidad junto con su pequeña hermanita. Mientras que ambos padres veían a sus hijas, compartiendo su primer vinculo fraternal.

Tai miró hacia Summer confundido, creía que le iban a poner otro nombre a la bebé. Pero Ruby no sonaba para nada mal.

-Ruby… es hermoso. Es hermosa, es perfecta- Susurro Tai, sonriendo levemente. Summer le regresó la mirada con ternura en sus ojos suspirando al ver como sus hijas reían. Y entre familia compartían ese pequeño momento juntos.

-Lo es…- Summer respondió sin poder apartar la vista de su bebé, al final, todos estos años habían dado frutos.

Las semillas plantadas habían dado nuevos brotes y la pequeña flor del otoño había traído consigo una nueva esperanza para la familia, una esperanza que a lo lejos podían imaginar como una esperanza de tiempos mejores y felices solo podían llegar.

El otoño significaba una época oscura, llena de incertidumbre, pero en lugar de eso para esa pequeña familia ahora tenía un nuevo significado, un significado de esperanza, el otoño significaba la llegada del invierno pero después del invierno llegaba la primavera, las cosas morían pero volvían a nacer, una flor vieja moría, pero una rosa joven llegaba para ocupar su lugar.

Más allá del jardín, en los valles donde las flores crecían, una rosa blanca de verano, daba vida a una rosa roja del otoño.

Y más allá de los territorios no explorados, un viejo cuervo veía a la distancia un castillo oculto entre la ignominiosa niebla carmesí, por primera vez en años, podía ver lo que por tanto tiempo había estado buscando, años y años de búsqueda encubierto habían dado resultados.

-Mando, ¿mando me escuchas?- Preguntaba el hombre finalmente dando señales de vida después de meses incomunicado. Al otro lado de la línea el hombre solo podía escuchar estatica.

-Maldita sea…- Gruñó fastidiado para después comenzar a ajustar la señal de su comunicador.

-Mando, aquí nevermore 01 ¿me escuchas? Cambio. Mando por favor necesito que respondas, cambio…-

-Qro… Qrow, ¿er… tu? - Una voz respondió del otro lado de la línea haciendo que el hombre suspirara tranquilo.

-Sí, soy yo… mando, encontré la fortaleza de la reina repito, encontré la fortaleza…- Dijo asomandose levemente para ver de nuevo la instalación perdida entre la niebla de sangre.

-Qrow… neces… que rep…as te es…mos perdiendo…- La voz del hombre al otro lado de la radio era audible, pero se cortaba, Qrow solo podía imaginar que las inusuales condiciones climáticas de la zona podrían ser las causas, pero no había tanto tiempo para pensar en ello. Tenía un mensaje que entregar a como dé lugar.

-Maldita sea…- Se dijo tratando de ajustar lo mejor posible su comunicador. -¡Ah maldito pedazo de basura!-

-Qrow… me…cuchas, puedes confirm… Qrow, ¡Qrow! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Puedes confirmar? cambio- La voz era audible pero distante, por lo que el hombre no dudó en hablar antes de volver a perder la señal.

-Nevermore 01 al Mando, he encontrado la fortaleza, repito, he encontrado la fortaleza, enviando coordenadas- Finalizó tomando su viejo scroll, para comenzar a enviar las señales de radio hacia beacon, fue así que se desplomó en el suelo suspirando pesadamente después de haber logrado su primer objetivo.

Lo había logrado, finalmente después de cuatro largos años había logrado obtener las coordenadas exactas del castillo de Salem, fue así que él ni corto ni perezoso sacó de su traje oscuro de infiltración una foto donde estaban él y sus compañeros. Nostalgico acaricio la imagen de Summer con su pulgar, sonrió tranquilo sacando junto a aquella foto, un anillo con una pequeña rosa de plata esculpida sobre el metal, con un pequeño diamante blanco en la punta.

-Ya voy a casa nena, ya voy a casa…- Susurró apretando el anillo en su mano y presionando la foto sobre su pecho, deseoso de poder ver una vez más a su rosa.


	8. Pasado Conflictuoso: Parte 1

**E**ra extraño, el aíre era tranquilo no estaba acostumbrado al clima después de cinco tantos años fuera de su región, más aún de la tranquilidad de una comuna rural, se había acostumbrado al clima errático y extraño que el mundo de Remnant ofrecía.

Él había seguido la única pista que Summer le había dejado, una pequeña carta en donde ella podría encontrarse, por un momento se asustó al pensar que ella había abandonado el departamento y este había sido saqueado, pero no. Ella simplemente buscó un lugar aún más tranquilo donde instalarse para la llegada de su querido Qrow.

Todo indicaba que Summer había contactado a un viejo amigo y que ahora vivía con él, para ayudarlo a pagar las cuentas y ayudarlo en casa. Ese amigo no podía ser otro que Tai, suponía que después de que Raven lo abandonará a él y a su bebé hacía ya unos 5 años Summer lo apoyó, como la buena amiga que era.

No imaginaba otra cosa pues Tai y Summer habían tenido un pasado conflictuado, más por el hecho de que Tai, solo buscaba la atención de su hermana, para jamás ver a su lado a una chica que tanto lo había querido. Ella era una buena persona. Y por lo que había dicho en su carta, ella pudo haberse instalado un tiempo, para seguir con su vida como cazadora. Ayudando a Tai, luchando por una Remnant mejor, y tratando de sobrellevar el peso de su partida al lado de un buen amigo. Pero ahora él estaba aquí, listo para confrontar su pasado y continuar avanzando al futuro junto a ella.

Al llegar, él se posó en una de las ramas de los árboles cercanos, habían pasado años desde que vio esa casa por última vez, incluso parecía que había crecido un poco, Tai realmente la había remodelado. La recordaba más pequeña y más humilde, ahora realmente parecía un lugar donde a él le gustaría vivir, pero eso podría esperar para después.

Ahora tenía que reencontrarse con alguien que no había visto en muchos años, hablar con ella y hacerle la propuesta que no pudo hacerle la última vez que se vieron. Quizás por miedo, quizás porque sentía que era muy pronto. Pero él sabía la verdad, no se lo había propuesto pues en su mente estaba el pensamiento que, en algún momento de su misión, él podría haber muerto.

Claro, pedirle que se casaran antes de la misión le pudo haber ofrecido una muerte más tranquila y pacífica, pero él quería poder hacer esto justo después de volver, como una forma de decirle que no importaba lo duro que fuera una situación. O lo peligroso de una misión, él siempre volvería a su lado. Importando poco el tiempo y la distancia.

Fue ahí que la vio, su corazón casi explotó al verla de nuevo, se veía tan hermosa como la última vez que la vio, aunque obviamente se notaban los cambios del tiempo sobre su piel seguía siendo igual de hermosa que antes, notó algo más y era que ella se había dejado crecer el cabello, ella lo había acomodado majestuosamente, con un par de trenzas a los lados de su cabello, dejando caer el resto hacia abajo, tenía puesto un delantal muy bonito de color blanco, con rosas rojas impresas sobre la tela y unos guantes de cocina blanco, sintió un olor delicioso viniendo desde la ventana donde la veía. El inconfundible olor de las galletas.

En esos momentos quería poder probarlas, ella siempre tenía una receta secreta que cualquier repostería envidiaría. Qrow en su forma de ave no podía mostrarlo, pero se sentía feliz de saber que ella estaba bien. Ozpin había cumplido con su parte del trato y ahora él estaba listo para volver a su vida antes de haber aceptado su misión. Él planeó un poco, bajando del árbol para entonces cambiar a su forma humana. Se pudo haber puesto otra cosa que su viejo traje de cazador, pero era su mejor atuendo en esos momentos.

Él había elegido un ramo de rosas preciosas para esa ocasión. Estaba más que seguro de que le gustarían, él no era muy adepto a ese tipo de detalles, pero ella lo valía. Valía cada lien gastado, luego de eso dirigió su mano libre hacia el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, para encontrarse con una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, donde contenía el pequeño anillo con la rosa en él.

Recordó que al comprarlo tuvo que gastar casi una fortuna para poder hacer el encargo.

Tuvo que trabajar muy duro para conseguir el Lien suficiente para que el joyero hiciera algo así,

le había costado casi tanto como la misión que le tomo mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. Pero después de haber encontrado la fortaleza de Salem y a la Maiden del Otoño, podía finalmente darse un respiro

-Bien… Hagamos esto- Se dijo para tocar la puerta, golpeteos que retumbaron que parecían retumbar en todo el hogar. Por un momento hubo silencio, pero entonces volvió a escuchar esa melodiosa voz una vez más.

-Un momento, ya voy- Dijo la mujer desde el interior, Qrow sonrió, sonaba realmente feliz y campante, quizás demasiado. Algo no estaba bien, él no sabía que podía ser. Pero su intuición le decía que algo estaba mal, pero pensaba que ese sentimiento era solo una tontería, quizás todo era una tontería creada por su mente para distraerlo.

Después de todo, Summer había superado su romance infantil con Tai, era su rosa en la carta lo había expresado, ella era su rosa y siempre lo sería… Escuchó pasos al otro lado de la puerta. Seguido de los cerrojos que comenzaban a desbloquear la puerta, él suspiró levantando el ramo de flores con ambas manos preparado para verla una vez más.

-¿Sí? ¿Que se le of…- No estaba preparado para lo siguiente que vio. Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que pudo ver fue a una bebé entre sus brazos, junto a una pequeña de cabello rubio y ojos morados. Por un momento ambos se miraron por un largo rato, mientras que Qrow veía a Summer y viceversa sin decir ninguna palabra, pero en los ojos de ambos se podía ver sorpresa junto con una extraña sensación de tristeza. En especial la de Qrow quien no podía apartar su mirada de la pequeña en brazos de Summer. Era una versión mucho más pequeña de ella. Tenía su cabello, su piel y sus ojos. Y la mano con la que la sostenía tenía un anillo hecho de la misma plata que estaban hechos sus ojos.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, aún si era tan claro como el agua. Y fue así que él regresó su mirada a Summer, quien aún se veía tan sorprendida como él, pero aterrada al mismo tiempo. Parecía que estaba viendo a un fantasma, o a un muerto regresado a la vida.

\- ¿Mami… quien es este hombre? - Preguntó Yang aferrándose a las faldas de su madre quien sin dudarlo le entregó a su hermanita.

-Eh… Es un viejo amigo Yang- Le comentó mientras le daba a Ruby a su hija adoptiva. –Oye, porqué tú y Ruby no van a comer un par de galletas. Yo tengo que hablar con este hombre…- Le dijo lo más tranquila que pudo, y aunque yang se mostraba intranquila por la visión de aquel hombre frente al marco de su puerta, ella asintió levemente.

Llevando en brazos a su pequeña hermana a la cocina, fue así que Summer se levantó del suelo, para encarar al hombre de ojos rojos, quien solo podía ver como las niñas se marchaban… y aún más, sorprendido de que una de ellas le hubiera dicho "mami"

-Q-Qrow… Tú volviste…- Susurro con una voz temblorosa.

-Sí… yo…- Él miró a Summer, tratando de asimilar correctamente lo que había sucedido frente a él. Lo que estaba viendo…

-Yo te traje esto…- Mencionó entregándole el ramo de rosas incómodamente, mientras que los sentimientos se galopaban violentamente contra su pecho, casi queriendo asfixiarlo con la lluvia de sentimientos que estaban amenazándolo con hacerlo sangrar.

-Qrow son… son hermosas…- Summer respondió igual de incomoda que él, recibiendo el regalo con la misma pena que Qrow. Un momento que se suponía que debía ser hermoso y lleno de emoción había sido cambiada por una incómoda y dolorosa para ambos.

Qrow no había visto venir nada todo había sido tan repentino.

Y ahora… Todas las palabras que quería haberle dicho desde el primero hasta el último de los días que pasó lejos se esfumaron por completo.

-Sí yo… leí tu carta, supuse que estarías cerca…- Comentó casi susurrando. Mientras suspiraba con pesadez.

Summer miraba a Qrow con pena, ella quería reencontrarse con él, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero no así. No de esta forma… Y ciertamente no después de que ella había formado su familia, sabía por qué y quien había venido. Pero era es lo que causaba un choque entre los dos, el deseo del reencuentro y la responsabilidad con la familia.

Summer más que nada creía que podía dejar ír a Qrow, seguir adelante con su vida y dejar atrás el pasado que la atormentaba y no la dejaba ser feliz…

Pero ahora con esta llegada inesperada, no sabía se suponía que debía decir o hacer.

-Oh sí, mi carta…- Summer comentó apartando el ramo de rosas dejándolas sobre la mesita cercana a la puerta.

-Qrow yo… discúlpame… no, ¿cuándo volviste? -

-Yo volví el día de ayer…- Comentó desviando su mirada hacia el pasto cercano a la entrada.

El mismo Qrow era quien más resentía todo esto, se había ido para poder protegerla de los peligros que acechaban en la oscuridad… pero no pudo estar aquí para ella y en cambio alguién más si, y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que su rosa ya no le pertenecía.

Alguien más se la había robado, un hombre a quien había considerado su hermano le había robado sus sueños e ilusiones.

-Esa niña ¿es Yang?-

Summer se recargó en el marco de la puerta suspirando con tristeza, sabía que al decir las palabras que iba a decir.

-Sí…- Respondió Summer tristemente, Qrow entonces tragó saliva, apretó los dientes para hacer su segunda pregunta.

-Y la bebé, ¿es de él? - Preguntó en un susurro. Sabía la respuesta, la sabía y sabía que escuchar las palabras de Summer afirmándolo sería devastador para él, pero aun así quería al menos una esperanza, algo que le dijera que esto era una horrible pesadilla.

Pero a menos que estuviera en coma y todo lo que estuviera sintiendo fuera producto de una alucinación, pero quería creer que era eso y no lo que era real.

-Sí… Es mi hija Qrow, son mis hijas…- Respondió Summer cerrando sus ojos levemente… Y eso fue lo que terminó de romper el corazón de Qrow. Quien no pudo sino sentir como su alma comenzaba a hundirse en los fosos de la desesperación, la ira y la tristeza, tantos años lejos, tanto tiempo perdido. Todo para nada, le habían arrebatado su rosa, ella tenía una familia.

Era feliz y todo esto lo había logrado sin él. Jamás se había sentido tan traicionado, creía que la mala suerte solo afectaba cuando había alguien cerca, pero la verdad es que estaba maldito, condenado a vivir bajo esa sombra oscura por el resto de su vida mortal. Pero no se sentía traicionado por ella… Sino por aquél que le había arrebatado quien había sido su última esperanza. No podía culparla, aunque quisiera, habían sido 5 largos años ella tenía todo el derecho de sentirse abandonada, de sentirse indeseada… e incluso de querer que la tristeza del abandono no la siguiera afectando, pero ese era el punto ella sí había tenido esa oportunidad y el la perdió justo en el momento que se fue.

-Son muy hermosas…- Qrow susurró habiendo perdido toda vida en sus palabras. -Yo solo quería saber como estabas y a donde habías ido…-

-Yo solo quería venir a ayudar…- Respondió ella alzando su mirada hacía él con pena. -Y Simplemente se dio-

-Entiendo…- Qrow suspiró viendo a Summer con decepción.

Pasaron unos largos minutos en silencio, hasta que Qrow finalmente se quedó sin palabras, y Summer igual, ambos estaban completamente vacíos. No había nada que decir, no había forma de pedir perdón… O pedir más explicaciones, simplemente no había nada entre los dos más que un sentimiento amargo que los devoraba por dentro.

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que escucharon un envase cayendo en la cocina.

\- ¡Mami! Ven rápido, Ruby tiró la taza de chispas de chocolate- Gritó la pequeña Yang desde la cocina. En ese instante ambos volvieron a la realidad, Summer volteo hacia dentro preocupada

-Yo… tengo que volver con mis niñas Qrow…- Dijo tratando de asomarse para tratar de ver la cocina.

-Sí… yo… supongo que debo irme…- Respondió él dándose media vuelta en silencio. Summer solo se limita a cerrar lentamente la puerta viendo la espalda de su viejo amigo marcharse de su hogar.

Después de eso, en el cuartel de Ozpin se estaba dando una larga y acalorada discusión. Furioso era poco, traicionado era algo completamente justificable y herido como un animal maldecía e insultaba a quien le había confiado su tesoro.

-Qrow… por favor amigo cálmate- Ozpin trataba de calmar a su agente más leal, pero parecía inútil.

-¡No! ¡Tú me lo prometiste Ozpin, tú me dijiste que la vigilarías, que la cuidarías en mi ausencia! ¿Como pudiste dejar que ella se fuera de aquí? No… ¿¡Como permitiste que Tai se casara con ella!? Yo confié en ti y tu… ¡ME ESCUPISTE EN LA CARA!-

Su cólera era incesante y parecía que podía empeorar en cualquier momento mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro.

-Esto no está bien Oz, esto no está nada bien. Debiste traerla de regreso, debiste… ¡Tú dijiste que cuidarías de ella…! Y en su lugar dejaste que ese, ¡maldito hijo de perra me la arrebatara!-

-Qrow… escucha- Ozpin entonces se acercó a él con calma, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, pero él no quería escuchar y apartó la mano de su mentor de su hombro violentamente.

-Yo sé lo que te prometí hijo. Pero debes creerme cuando te digo, que yo jamás pude prever esto, traté de darle incentivos para que siguiera tu búsqueda y no se rindiera y tratar de alejarla dándole misiones. Enviándola a expediciones que duraron semanas a veces. Yo te lo juro que jamás pensé que esto se volvería algo serio.

Qrow reprimió un fuerte grito de ira e impotencia, mientras apretaba su rostro en una mueca de dolor y desesperación. Fue entonces que él lo miró a los ojos con la misma rabia que sentía, pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Júralo…-

-¿Qué quieres que te jure?- Preguntó confundido ante las palabras de Qrow.

-Júrame que tú no sabías de esto, dime… que tú jamás supiste de Tai y Summer- Le pidió empujando su pecho contra su dedo, en un intento desesperado de que Ozpin le dijera la verdad del asunto. Algo que Ozpin por supuesto que sabía.

Era esa cosa del destino, que debía ser tan volátil e impredecible, él realmente no había sabido de la relación de Summer y Tai hasta el día de su boda. Pero sí había sabido que algo se había estado formulando en ese hogar durante años. Los mismos años que Qrow pasó lejos y que por la misma razón, ambos se habían unido en sagrado matrimonio, Ozpin tuvo que ocultarle esa verdad para que no se desenfocara de su misión.

Pero al contrario de lo que imaginaba, sabía que lo había traicionado, había traicionado a la persona que después de tantos años había llegado a considerar como un hijo.

-Te lo juro, que no sabía nada de esto Qrow- Mintió piadosamente, mientras que la expresión de Qrow cambiaba a una más tranquila, pero aun así su alma destrozada lo obligó a caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Esa es la honesta verdad Qrow… lo siento hijo, no creí que esto podria suceder-

-Pero sucedió Oz… la perdí… y ahora… no tengo a donde ír, no tengo propósitos, ni opciones, ni direcciones, yo ya no tengo ¡NADA!- Gritó con ira y tristeza.

-No Qrow… eso no es cierto…- Le dijo Ozpin arrodillándose frente a él para tomarlo de los hombros.

-Tú… eres muy valioso para mí, eres como un hijo para mí, sé que esto debe ser duro para ti… pero gracias a ti, hemos logrado alcanzar lo que creímos imposible, encontramos su fortaleza y encontramos a una de las cuatro maidens-

Qrow escuchaba en silencio, aunque el orgullo en la voz de Ozpin era real, las penas sobre la espalda del hombre de cabello oscuro no lo sentían así.

-¿Realmente estoy ayudando a ganar esta guerra entre tú y Salem? ¿Realmente estoy haciendo la diferencia? Por favor… Dímelo… Dímelo Oz… ¿Todo esto valió la pena? - Le rogó alzando su mirada quebrada en llanto, a lo que Ozpin sin dudarlo lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Sí Qrow… todo esto es por un bien mayor hijo… Por un bien mucho mayor…-

Poco después Qrow se le veía sentado en una vieja cantina bebiendo sus penas y tratando de olvidar lo que había sucedido, él estaba aún más perdido que antes. Su padre, un hombre que despreciaba a muerte solía pasar noches como estas.

Perdiéndose entre el suave alivio del alcohol dejando que la bebida se llevará tanto su conciencia como sus penas. Odiaba a su padre, pero él tenía razón en algo, era mejor perderse en el alcohol, que afrontar la triste y jodida realidad.

El azotó el vaso de cristal con fuerza en la mesa.

-Cantinero… sírvame otra ahora…- Pidió de mala gana, con sus brazos apoyados en la mesa y su cabeza apoyada sobre ellos.

-Oye, ¿no crees que ya has bebido demasiado?- Preguntó el cantinero viendo con pena al hombre sobre la barra.

-Estoy celebrando mi "victoria" así que yo te diré cuando sea suficiente, ¡ahora sírveme otro maldito trago! - Exigió golpeando la mesa con fuerza.

\- Sírvetelo tú mismo- Respondió el cantinero, deslizándole la botella para que lo dejará en paz, acto seguido comenzó a alejarse de él.

-¡Sí, así es lárgate pedazo de basura! - Dijo tomando el vaso de cristal y lanzándoselo, el cantinero tuvo la suerte de esquivarlo, pero aún más de evitar que los cristales cayeran sobre él.

Qrow, tomó la botella entre sus manos mientras que en la mesa, solo podía ver esa vieja foto desahogándose y bebiendo todas sus penas de la botella que el cantinero le había dado, tomando un trago amargo, largo y pesado. No fue hasta que escuchó a alguien abriendo la puerta detrás de él que dejó de beber, dio una mirada sobre su hombro, pero la apartó aún más rápido que cuando la desvió.

-Qrow- Lo llamó un hombre de cabellos rubios acercándose a él, pero Qrow no quería verlo ni escucharlo, no quería saber más nada de él.

-Lárgate…- Respondió él tomando la foto de la mesa, para guardársela en su chaqueta para tomar nuevamente otro trago.

-Amigo, solo vine a hablar- Respondió el otro hombre sentándose a su lado.

-No hay nada de qué hablar…- Respondió Qrow apartando la vista de donde su ex mejor amigo se encontraba. Tai lo miró y puso una mano sobre su hombro, pero él la apartó no quería verlo ni escucharlo, él había arruinado lo único importante que tenía. -¿Como demonios me encontraste?-

-Bueno… Summer me dijo que habías vuelto y supuse que te encontrarías aquí– Respondió Tai recargándose en la barra.

-De todas formas, este era el lugar donde nos reuníamos a beber-

-Oh… entonces recuerdas eso, ¡genial! Increíble, por qué no vas y le dices eso a alguien que le importe un carajo- Le dijo con sarcasmo y molestia en su voz ebria.

-Qrow, amigo solo vine a hablar contigo, estoy preocupado por ti al igual que Summer-

-No… no lo está…- Respondió Qrow finalmente volteando su mirada hacia él.

-Tiene una familia… Tiene dos hijas, ¿qué le importa un idiota como yo? ¿eh? Y tú… eres quien menos debería importarle mi vida, tú deberías estar más concentrado en tu estúpida familia que en un maldito borracho-

Escupió aquellas palabras con ira, mientras que el mismo Tai suspiraba pesadamente, jamás lo había visto tan mal y ciertamente jamás lo había visto tan furioso.

-Qrow… Por favor escúchame hermano…- Pidió tratando de hacer que se levantara, para así llevarlo a un lugar más tranquilo y privado. Pero Qrow lo empujó violentamente alejándolo de él.

-¡No me digas así! – Gritó con furia y dolor en sus palabras. -Yo te consideraba mi hermano, parte de mi familia Tai… y tú vas, y… ¡LO ARRUINAS TODO! Tenía sueños, esperanzas y todo eso se arruinó por ti, por tu jodida culpa- Exclamó lanzándole la botella al suelo, rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

-Tú… ¡No tienes ningún derecho en venir aquí y pedirme hablar, no tienes ningún maldito Derecho!

Tai había llegado a hablar con él de manera tranquila, solo por los viejos tiempos, pero por su actitud y más aún por la forma que respondía después de haber abandonado a Summer y volver después de años como si nada fue lo que realmente puso de malas al hombre rubio.

-Yo no fui quien lo arruinó, Qrow, yo no fui a tu casa y tomé la primera oportunidad que vi. Ella vino a mí, buscando consuelo después de que tú la abandonaras- Respondió con severidad apuntándolo acusatoriamente.

-¡Yo no la abandoné!- Exclamó rabioso y dolido, como un perro al que habían pateado una y otra vez en el pasado.

-¿Entonces dónde estabas eh?- Preguntó con severidad acercándose a él, obligando a Qrow a desviar su mirada -¿Dónde estuviste en estos 5 años Qrow?- Volvió a exigir respuesta empujándolo levemente, Qrow había prometido no decir nada sobre su misión, pero la arrogancia de Tai lo estaba obligando a decirle por qué tuvo que irse.

-¡Responde! – Exclamó culpándolo a él de su propia desgracia, desgracia que el mismo Qrow ya había asumido y aceptado. Él levantó la mirada y con un susurro respondió.

-Arkadia…- Dijo sin más silenciando a Tai, quien no pudo seguir hablando.

Arkadia era el equipo de misiones Black Ops que se efectuaban en secreto, una de las unidades de inteligencia y espionaje más poderosa de Vale, misiones que no se le podían dar a cualquiera y que en muchas exigían años de sangre, sudor y lágrimas para ser completadas con éxito, sin que los asesinaran o pusieran en peligro al reino o a sus seres queridos.

-Oh… Q-Qrow…

-Perdí 5 años de mi vida en Arkadia con la única esperanza de que al terminar mi rosa estaría esperándome en casa. Y tú me la quitaste, no hay nada de qué hablar Tai. Arruinaste mi maldita vida, yo jamás me había sentido tan solo, como cuando conocí al gran Tai Yang Xiao Long. Desde que te conocí, todo lo que he amado se esfumó, arruinado, convertido en mierda, ¡NO SOY NADA! Y yo jamás te perdonaré por eso…- Dijo dándole la espalda, tambaleando un poco para volver a sentarse frente a la barra.

-Qrow… Yo…-

-No digas que lo sientes, no digas nada- Mencionó sin devolverle la vista. -Solo lárgate, tú y yo no somos hermanos, tú y yo no somos nada- Le dijo alejándose de él.

Tai, quizás por pena… O quizás por haber malintencionado a Qrow no quería que esto terminará así, era su amigo, era su hermano, no quería dejarlo así. Él suspiró acercándose a él levemente, para poner su mano en su hombro tratando de llamar su sentido común. Pero Qrow estaba más que arto de Tai, se apartó solo para darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, Tai sorprendido no tuvo más opción que recibir aquel golpe.

Habia sido tan rápido que nisiquiera había logrado activar su aura o su semblanza a tiempo. Despues de todo aun lo consideraba parte de su familia.

-¡Vamos! ¿¡Que esperas!?- Le dijo volviendo a golpearlo con fuerza en el rostro.

-¿No eras tú el hombre? ¿El Macho Alfa? ¡Vamos demuéstralo inútil saco de excremento! Demuéstrame de lo que estás hecho- Insultó volviendo a golpearlo una y otra vez.

-Tú eres el mejor hombre, ¿qué no? Tú eres el mejor de los dos- Le gritaba mientras seguía golpeándolo, pero Tai, no respondía a la agresión, solo se quedaba ahí parado mientras Qrow lo seguía golpeando sin defenderse, lo aceptaba.

–¡Vamos golpéame, demuéstrame que tú eres el mejor hombre!- Le gritaba con furia tanto en su voz como en sus golpes.

-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! Pelea maldito hijo de perra, pelea…- Le exigía mientras seguía atacándolo, fue así que finalmente Tai respondió, pero en lugar de responder como él lo esperaba. Él levantó la mirada solo para ver como él sujetaba su puño, con moretones en su cara y la nariz sangrante, aún no se dignaba a darle un simple golpe.

-¿Es que no es suficiente con lo que me has hecho? ¿Eh? ¿Aun cuando tú me arrebataste todo… ¿Me niegas ver de lo que eres capaz? ¿aun cuando tú ganaste, me sigues humillando? ¿Por qué no me golpeas maldito? ¡Aquí estoy!- Exclamó golpeándose el pecho con sus palmas. -¡Golpéame! ¡GOLPEAME PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

Tai lo escuchaba, y aunque una muy pequeña parte quería golpearlo. No podía serlo. No quería hacerle más daño a Qrow.

-No puedo…- Respondió el hombre de cabellos rubios.

-¿Y por qué no?- Preguntó el hombre de cabellos oscuros entre sollozos y resquebrajos de ira en su voz.

-Por qué eres mi hermano…- Respondió sintiendo como su barbilla temblaba.

Y eso fue lo que terminó de quebrar a Qrow, él apretó los dientes. Y lo empujó con fuerza.

-Eres un cobarde, eres un puto cobarde…- Respondió apartándose de su camino. Tai se quedó mirando al suelo, mientras el hombre de ojos rojos poco a poco se alejaba, él suspiró con tristeza para mirar a sus espaldas viendo como Qrow salí.

-Qrow… por favor espera hermano, debo hablar contigo- Le pidió saliendo del establecimiento, pero Qrow ya había desaparecido. -¿Qrow? ¿¡Qrow!? ¡QROW!- Tai trató de llamarlo desesperadamente mirando de un lado a otro, pero lo único que pudo ver fue un cuervo que volaba a lo lejos.

Poco después Tai volvió a casa y a penas entrar Summer lo recibió preocupada, estaba lleno de moretones en la cara y sangre en la nariz. Suerte que las niñas se encontraban jugando en su cuarto para no tener que ver a su padre de esta forma. Ella comenzó a acariciar el rostro de su esposo con cuidado, tratando de checar los golpes que había recibido. Tai tomó la mano de su esposa y la miró a los ojos, sintiéndose derrotado.

-No pude hacerlo entrar en razón…- Le dijo suspirando pesadamente, acto seguido Summer lo abrazó con fuerza, sabía que él no solo estaba herido por fuera, sino por dentro.

Ambos habían entrado en su cuarto, Summer le colocaba alcohol en sus heridas y moretones, para luego ponerle bandas adhesivas en el rostro para ayudarlo a sanar, dolía, pero Tai no emitía ningún sonido, solo dejaba que su esposa lo curara.

Estaban en silencio, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido ese día con Qrow y con Tai. Sabía que esto ocurriría, de una u otra forma ella lo sabía, quería ignorarlo e incluso imaginar que jamás pasaria y mucho menos ese mismo día, era feliz ignorándolo y evitando pensar que realmente Qrow volvería, se sentía culpable por eso, ignorar la existencia de su viejo amor. Pero como pasó con Tai, ella no podía simplemente ignorar lo que había pasado entre los dos. Y Tai tampoco.

-Oye…- Ella lo llamó casi susurrando. -Sé que no estás bien, pero necesito que me digas que fue lo que pasó- Le pidió dulcemente, pero él desvió su mirada, para entonces acurrucar su cabeza en las piernas de su esposa, quien comenzó a acariciar levemente su cabeza.

-Traté de hablar con él, no resultó. No quiso escucharme, él estaba más que furioso conmigo. Y yo ni siquiera pude responder…- Tai respondió sintiendo las caricias de Summer en su cabello.

\- ¿Te dijo por qué se fue?- Le preguntó mientras veía como él bajaba la mirada al suelo de la cama.

-Arkadia, eso fue todo lo que dijo y después de eso, creo que todo cobró sentido…- Mencionó cubriéndose los ojos con su mano derecha. -Me dijo que arruiné su vida, y de alguna forma tiene razón, yo…-

-Oh…- Summer murmuró triste, mientras alzaba levemente su cabeza.

-No es tu culpa Tai, Yo debí ser más paciente…- Dijo en un tono triste y decepcionado, algo que Tai miró con confusión y sorpresa.  
-No lo tomes como que no te ame Tai, sin duda te amo… Este pequeño hogar, esta hermosa vida… es todo lo que yo alguna vez soñé… pero si hubiera sabido que al tomarla estaría hiriendo a Qrow yo…- Fue con eso que Tai se alzó hacia ella preocupado por las palabras de su esposa.

-¿Aún lo amas Summ?- Preguntó alzándose frente a ella sintiendo un vuelco enorme en el pecho, cosa que ella también la hirió internamente, no quería negarlo, pero tampoco quería aceptarlo…

-Si Tai… Lo quiero mucho, él al igual que tú son y siempre serán una parte muy importante de mi vida…- Respondió ella apartando la mirada, pero después la devolvió con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Pero mi vida es aquí contigo, y sí lo amo, pero tú eres mi mundo. Tú, nuestras hijas, nuestro pequeño hogar. Y eso jamás va a cambiar Tai, te lo juro por lo que más amo, me diste esta vida. Me diste a Yang, me diste a mi Ruby, y jamás dudes que yo te amo con todo mi ser…-

Le decía para entonces posar suavemente sus labios en los de Tai.

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado Tai… Te lo prometo- Agregó volviendo a verlo a los ojos, haciendo que él la rodeará con sus brazos desde la cintura, acurrucando su cabeza en su vientre con cuidado, para que ella lo siguiera acariciando y demostrándole afecto, era su rosa y nadie se la iba a arrebatar, no otra vez.

-¿Que vamos a hacer Summ?- Preguntó completamente perdido entre los brazos de su amada. Tratando de encontrar consuelo desesperadamente en los pétalos de su rosa.

-No lo sé Tai, pero algo se nos ocurrirá…- Le respondió besando tiernamente su cabeza, mientras lo seguía acariciando con tranquilidad. Y mientras tanto, en el marco de la puerta Yang veía discretamente a sus padres, preguntándose de que estarían hablando ellos dos.

**Al día siguiente...**

Un extraño hombre en un traje blanco y sucio se encontraba tirado en una de las callejuelas cercanas, parecía estar durmiendo con un periódico sobre su regazo. No fue hasta que una sombra se acercó a él que finalmente comenzó a recuperar conciencia.

-Wow… ¿Así que este eres tú ahora? Que patético- Dijo la mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos rojos frente a él.

-Sí… sí, jódete tú también…- Respondió cansado y con una resaca horrible.

-Párate antes de que te avergüences más en público, o a mí- Le pidió ayudándolo a ponerse de pie mientras que él poco a poco y con su ayuda comenzaba a levantarse, solo para luego después recargarse en una pared cercana y así vomitar todo lo que había bebido la noche anterior.

-Ugh… El gran Qrow Brawen, en toda su gloria. Tan solo mírate, que tan bajo has llegado-

-Sí, pero debiste ver como dejé al otro tipo anoche, ¡Burp…!-

La mujer apartó la mirada cuando comenzó a vomitar otra vez.

-Agh, por el señor… Eres un maldito desastre, tan solo mírate. Estás hecho un asco, apestas a alcohol, barro y vomitos-

-Sí… Yo le llamo la gran vida- Respondió Qrow escupiendo al suelo en su charco de vomito. –¿Qué haces aquí Raven? No viniste solo a reprenderme y decirme lo mucho que apesto, ¿o sí?-

Ella cruzó sus brazos mientras veía a su hermano el cual lentamente se volvía hacia ella.

-Debiste tomar la alternativa que te di cuando te lo dije… Tan solo mírate, pudiste haber sido un gran general… e incluso un gran líder para nuestra tribu, pero en lugar de eso, estás aquí pudriéndote en tu propia miseria- Respondió mirando a su hermano decepcionada.

-Sí… Mira quien lo dice, la que abandonó a su estúpido esposo y a su hija como si fueran un saco de basura- Dijo tambaleándose convocando la ira de Raven.

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho a decirme eso, tú de entre todos no tienes ningún derecho en decirme eso- Raven respondió iracunda, señalándolo como el culpable de su propia desgracia.

-Bueno, al menos yo estaba haciendo algo para asegurar la paz en nuestro mundo, mientras que tú te fuiste a jugar a la bandida con ese grupo de psicópatas- Mencionó Qrow cansado y agobiado por las palabras de su hermana y por el maldito dolor de cabeza que experimentaba.

-¿Como te atreves a decir eso? Te recuerdo que tú y yo solíamos ser parte de esa misma tribu, así que ni te atrevas a insultar a nuestra familia- Respondió Raven con la furia aún palpable en su voz.

–Ajá… por supuesto, si a eso le puedes llamar una "Familia" entonces tú y yo tenemos un concepto muy diferente a lo que esa palabra significa- Respondió Qrow acercándose a su hermana, quien tuvo que desviar su mirada por el denso olor a alcohol que su hermano expedía.

-Y creo que tú confías demasiado en Ozpin como para saber que todo es inútil- Raven le dijo con un rastro de rencor en su voz, después de aquél intercambio de palabras ella intentó relajarse.

-No vine a pelear contigo, vine a hacerte una propuesta…-

-Mira… Ahora no estoy dispuesto a escuchar las tonterías que quieras decirme, a menos que me invites un par de tragos para superar la resaca te sugiero que te guardes tus palabras- Pidió de mala gana mientras comenzaba a apartarse. Raven lo miró furiosa, pero al mismo tiempo no quería tener que esperar a que él estuviera lo suficientemente dispuesto a hablar para poder llegar a un acuerdo.

-Bien… Pero más te vale escuchar, por qué si no realmente te voy a asesinar- Raven respondió empujándolo con su hombro al pasar a su lado. Algo que… realmente sorprendió a Qrow.

-Wow… Debes de estar en serios problemas si estás dispuesta a pagarme un trago…- Comentó el mirando a las espaldas de su hermana con sorpresa en su mirada, algo que captó la atención de Raven al instante.

-Cierra tu estúpida boca y camina…-


	9. Pasado Conflictuoso: Parte 2

**P**asó un rato y ambos habían encontrado una taberna donde Qrow pudo recuperarse un poco de la resaca. Con un largo trago de whisky y varios de ron estaba listo para escuchar.

-Así que, ¿qué es lo que quieres Raven? - Preguntó dejando el vaso sobre la mesa, mientras los hielos dentro de la bebida bailaban dentro del recipiente de cristal.

-Supe que encontraste a una de las Maidens, y el castillo de Salem- Respondió ella con seriedad sorprendiendo a Qrow quien, no le tomó mucha importancia.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? - Preguntó él desviando levemente la mirada.

\- Tengo mis contactos- Raven respondió mirando a su hermano con serenidad. -Ozpin no es el único que puede tener infiltrados-

-Hum… y ¿Y luego qué? - Preguntó Qrow tomando otro trago de su bebida.

-Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a las otras 4- Raven respondió yendo directo al grano del asunto.

-Huh… Ya entiendo, todo esto fue solo por conveniencia personal, ¿eh? - Comentó el hombre de ojos rojos clavándolos sobre su hermana.

-No, esto no es conveniencia personal Qrow. Este es un asunto de que debemos reunir a las maidens. Y me gustaría que estuvieras de mi lado hermano, te necesitamos con los bandidos, creo que podríamos encontrar un trato que pueda beneficiarnos a ambos- Mencionó ella mientras que Qrow veía al centro de la mesa pensando.

-Vamos hermano, sabes que esta es una guerra perdida. Tú podrías ser de gran ayuda para los bandidos como en el pasado-

-Hm… ¿Te refieres a cuando padre me golpeaba por no hacer algo bien? ¿O cuando me dieron por muerto en el último saqueo de polvo que salió mal? - Preguntó el hombre de cabellos oscuros sarcásticamente.

-Tú sabes que Harlocke cometió un error. Y eso le costó la vida, no me culpes por los errores de otros- Raven respondió apartando la mirada.

-Jeh… Cláro, pero habría sido un gesto muy lindo de tu parte… no sé ¿haberme ido a buscar?-

-Tú sabías los riesgos que implicaba volver a por ti, no podíamos arriesgarnos a ser capturados, tuvimos que abandonarte para que los demás pudiéramos vengarte- Raven respondió señalándolo con severidad.

-De todas formas, saliste de ahí con vida, deberías estar agradecido de que no tuvimos que matar a nadie para sacarte de ese lugar-

-Eso no lo mejora…- Qrow respondió volviendo a tomar un trago de su bebida.

-Y de todas formas… ¿Que ganaría si me uno a ti? -

-Libertad, tu propia identidad. No me digas que no te sientes usado, traicionado, humillado, tú podrías ser más útil con nosotros que aquí en este… lugar- Le decía mirando a su alrededor tratando de convencerlo con sus palabras.

-Hiciste tu parte, Ozpin tiene lo que quiere, no le debes nada. Ni a él ni a nadie podrías ser mejor, incluso… podrías tener una segunda oportunidad…-

-Jeh… ¿Y fue por eso que abandonaste a tu hija? - Bromeó simpáticamente, pero eso no hizo sino hacer enojar aún más a Raven.

-Yo no la he abandonado Qrow- Respondió furiosa, azotando sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué ese hijo de perra me arrebató a mi rosa? - Preguntó con ira en sus ojos, levantándose levemente de su asiento. Pero Raven apartó la vista de él, indiferente.

-Tus problemas amorosos no son mi problema Qrow… Y Tai… No me importa en lo absoluto, no me importa si ellos están juntos o no. Ese hombre débil y esa tonta mujer…- Al decir eso casi inmediatamente escuchó como Qrow golpeaba la mesa con fuerza.

-Vuelves a llamarla así y esta conversación se termina aquí…- Le dijo furioso apretando fuertemente sus dientes. Raven por un momento lo miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero más temprano que tarde apartó sus ojos de él, sin ninguna expresión más que el desagrado.

-No entiendo por qué te aferraste tanto a ella y no sé por qué te sigues aferrando aún después de lo que hizo- Respondió levantándose de su asiento.

-Solo porque somos hermanos… te daré tiempo para decidir. Si quedarte aquí y dejar que te pudras en un charco de tu propia miseria. O venir conmigo y que realmente hagas algo de provecho- Le dijo sacando su katana para abrir un portal.

-De todas formas… ¿Que te queda en este sucio lugar? Y menos sabiendo lo que pasó entre tú y esa… "Rosa". A mi punto de vista, tú ya no tienes muchas opciones. Dejaré que lo pienses. Hasta entonces- Con eso dicho comenzó a caminar hacia el portal sin mirar atrás.

-Sabes dónde encontrarme-

-Sí… Por supuesto…- Respondió él haciendo girar el líquido dentro de su vaso para que este se adquiriera la esencia fría de los cubos en su interior.

A decir verdad, Raven tenía un punto. Había perdido al amor de su vida y su mejor amigo lo había traicionado. Solo le quedaba su maestro. No sabía si eso aún seguiría estando ahí o si lo que decía su hermana era cierto, estaban peleando una batalla perdida.

El resultado ya estaba escrito desde mucho antes que él hubiera aceptado la misión de Ozpin. Y aunque eso fuera cierto, ya no le quedaba ni una pizca de esperanza, sueños o anhelos. Solo una vida miserable. Quizás unirse a los bandidos una vez más no sería mala idea. Incluso podría salir ganando, ese pensamiento mientras más lo analizaba sonaba más tentador.

Pero Ozpin… él había sido la única figura paterna que realmente tuvo, alguien con quien hablar y sentirse escuchado. un buen amigo que lo había apoyado y ayudado en los momentos más difíciles. No podía darle la espalda a su mentor. No así, no de esa forma…

Había perdió cinco años de su vida que jamás recuperaría, había perdido a su mejor amigo y sobre todo, había perdido a su rosa, realmente no tenía muchas opciones… Raven realmente lo había puesto en jaque con sus palabras…

Pero aunque doliera, sabía que debía resistir la tentación, el camino al infierno siempre era el más fácil. El más seductor, podía verse como un paraíso, pero solo era eso una ilusión.

Una jaula diseñada específicamente para él. Suspiró, tenía solo dos opciones en esos momentos, quedarse y afrontar su destino o escapar y unirse de nuevo a los bandidos. Ningúna sonaba a una buena opción y ninguna le devolvería la oportunidad que perdió. Así que su único consuelo en esos momentos fue volver a tomar un trago de su vaso y tratar de ahogar sus penas en el alcohol.

Fue así como pasaron las semanas, Los meses e incluso un año para Qrow. Quien día a día solo quería regresar al pasado, a ese pasado que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo, ahogando su miserable existencia en una botella. Mientras más tiempo pasaba la propuesta de Raven sonaba cada vez más tentadora. Y al mismo tiempo en los bares de Vale, más se acostumbraba a pensar que era la única opción que le quedaba, aunque Ozpin realmente se mostraba preocupado ante la situación de Qrow.

Existia la latente posibilidad de que al igual que con Raven, Qrow intentará desertar Beacon. Debía mantenerlo aún más cerca, no podía perderlo. Al fin y al cabo, era su mejor aliado, debía hacer algo para mantenerlo enfocado y darle un incentivo.

Mientras estaba perdido en el bar, el hombre de ojos carmesí seguía pensando y pensando, mientras más desperdiciaba Lien en el vicio que lo dejaba mantenerse cuerdo. Divagando entre ideas y sueños sin concluir, llegando a la misma conclusión de siempre, necesitaba otro trago.

-Qrow…- Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que lo llamaba, una voz femenina y familiar. Volteando su cabeza pudo ver a una mujer de ojos azules y cabello blanco. Con un uniforme militar proveniente de Atlas y una postura autoritaria. Podía reconocerla donde fuera, habían sido rivales desde que estudiaban en Beacon.

-Hm… ¿Qué es lo que quieres reina helada? - Preguntó devolviendo su triste mirada al vaso cristalino en sus manos.

-Levántate, Ozpin te requiere - Le pidió de manera tranquila mientras se acercaba lentamente. Apestaba a alcohol, desde la entrada podía olerlo. ¿Como era que Qrow había caído tan bajo?

-Como me encontraste… espera no me digas, sabías a donde venía a beber, ¿verdad? - Mencionó tomando un largo trago de whisky del vaso.

-No… Te estuvimos buscando en todos los bares de la localidad. Este es el único donde frecuentabas, asi fue como te encontramos- Comentó Winter sentándose al lado de Qrow.

-¿Es…tuvimos?- Le preguntó levantando su mirada levemente hacia la mujer albina, entonces al lado de ella, apareció un hombre que reconocio casi al instante, su nombre era James Iron Wood.

-Agh… Ozpin los envío a buscarme o ustedes se ofrecieron voluntariamente-

-Qrow, sé que no quieres escucharlo, pero es de suma importancia que vengas con nosotros, tenemos una misión de búsqueda y captura. –Respondio Winter mirando a un lado evitando el hedor alcohol que desprendia Qrow

-Necesitamos tus habilidades de exploración para asegurar que la misión sea un éxito- Winter respondió sin mirarlo, solo veía hacia el frente tratando de evitar el hedor a alcohol que Qrow expedía.

-Sí… No lo voy a hacer…- Mencionó volteando su vista al vaso de cristal en sus manos.

-No quiero involucrarme en misiones de ese estilo otra vez. La última vez estuve buscando un estúpido castillo en medio de la nada, para que al final todos me escupieran en la cara. Así que gracias por venir a buscarme, pero no gracias-

-Qrow…-

-Brawen…- Fue así que el hombre comenzó a caminar a espaldas del hombre de ojos carmesí.

-Entendemos por qué estás aquí… Así como entendemos lo que tuviste que pasar durante cinco años, fue una misión muy peligrosa. Pero debes entender que nosotros somos defensores de la paz. Y para mantenerla debe haber sacrificios, grandes sacrificios- Comentó alzando su mano derecha.

-Entiendo lo qué estás pasando. Pero creo que esto te interesará…- Comentó colocando su scroll frente a Qrow, el cual comenzó a ver a la pantalla, su visión era borrosa y desubicada, pero podía ver en el dispositivo la imagen de un Grimm bastante peculiar.

Parecía un Beowolf, pero su cráneo no sobresalia de su cabeza, más bien parecía estar dentro de de la misma. Aun así, tenía las marcas y los emblemas de los Grimm tipo Beowolf tatuados en su piel junto con el característico color carmesí en sus ojos.

-Hemos tenido reportes de que hubo un ataqué en un pueblo cercano en King's Path. Y que esto, fue lo que vieron salir de aquí ataque. Parece que es un Grimm de clasificación S, y uno muy peculiar debido a lo que Ozpin nos contó.

-¿Y eso a mí que?- Preguntó alzando levemente su mirada hacia el comandante.

–No necesitan mi ayuda para capturarlo, tienen a los agentes de Ikarus y a los de Beacon para cumplir esta misión-

-Lo siento Qrow, si quieres los saber más al respecto tendrás que acompañarnos- Winter mencionó levantándose de su asiento. -Sí quieres saber más… debes acompañarnos a la aeronave.

-Jeh… ¿y por qué yo iría con ustedes…? ¿Eh? No tienen nada que yo quiera… Así que…-

-Qrow…- Fue así que escuchó una tercera voz proveniente de la entrada, y al verlo supo que era en serio, pues Ozpin jamás vendría a un lugar de mala muerte como este.

-Entiendo que estés enojado hijo. Entiendo que no quieras vernos o hablar conmigo, pero te prometo, que esta misión será diferente. No voy a mentirte, enserio me preocupas- Ozpin con paso lento se acercaba mientras Qrow lo observaba con sorpresa.

-A mí y a todos nuestros compañeros cazadores, eres un ejemplo para ellos y para Beacon. Ver… cómo te destruyes a ti mismo nos afecta a todos. Eres un elemento importante para nosotros Qrow y necesitamos que estés de nuestro lado-

Poco a poco Qrow comenzó a bajar su mirada, realmente no esperaba verlo aquí junto con todos los demás. El hecho de que él se hubiera tomado la molestia de venir hasta este sitio, era suficiente para decirle que no estaba solo. Aún cuando sentía que lo había perdido todo, aún tenía su apoyo, lo seguía necesitando. Algo que nadie jamás le había demostrado en su vida.

-Oz… Solo quiero…-

-Quieres olvidar lo que pasó, quieres… culparte por lo que sucedió. Pero no lo hagas Qrow, tú no tienes la culpa. Y si quieres culpar a alguien, no culpes a Tai Yang o a Summer, cúlpame a mí, tú me ayudaste y yo no pude hacer lo mismo…- Entonces Ozpin levantó su mano hacia Qrow.

-Por eso… permíteme enmendar mi error… mi querido amigo-

Qrow miró a la mano de Ozpin por un largo rato, decidiendo entre pensamientos si debía aceptar o no su mano. Y aunque no quería hacerlo. Ozpin siempre había sido muy justo con él desde joven hasta adulto, cumplió con todas sus promesas. Y a pesar de no prever el hecho de que Tai le robaría a su rosa, él la mantuvo a salvo.

Ozpin se aseguró de que ella fuese feliz en su ausencia… Y eso valía mucho para él. Qrow suspiró, tomó lo último que le quedaba de Whisky y sostuvo la mano de Ozpin para levantarse de su asiento.

-Mas les vale tener más de eso en la aeronave… no creo poder soportar la resaca después…- Mencionó apoyándose en Ozpin y James, apenas estaba consciente, super borracho y con mucho sueño, por lo mismo necesitaba de la ayuda de ambos para mantenerse de pie.

-Creo que un café es lo que necesitas en estos momentos- Comentó Ozpin llevándolo fuera del establecimiento.

-Y una ducha, apestas a alcohol. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste?- preguntó Winter acompañando a los demás.

-Sin contar el lunes… Desde hace 3 semanas…- Respondió divertido, obligando a la joven a apartar su mirada asqueada de él.

En el viaje, Qrow podía ver hacia abajo, como solía hacerlo cuando volaba por su cuenta, le gustaba pensar que cuando era un cuervo, era libre, podía volar por su cuenta, podía escapar de las desgracias que la humanidad y las injusticias contra los faunos. Pero esa ilusión de paz se había perdido hacía tiempo. Y al mirar hacia adelante vio las instalaciones de Beacon esperándolo una vez más, suspiró cubriéndose mejor con la cobija que le habían dado y para tomar un poco de café. Debía prepararse.

-Y bueno… ¿De que depende la misión Oz?- le preguntó alzando levemente la mirada.

-Bueno, como James y Winter ya te debieron informar tenemos una situación con un Grimm Clase S- Comentaba mostrando imágenes del Grimm el cual, su aspecto y composición eran similares a los de un beowulf común y corriente, pero con la única diferencia de que la forma de su cráneo era muy difería a cualquier otro que hayan visto.

Era cubierto por una capa de pelo y piel visiblemente arraigadas al cráneo, combinación que daba la apariencia eran del mismo color del pelaje del Grimm. A su vez, otras partes como las garras, el exoesqueleto tampoco sobresalían del cuerpo, con excepción de su piel y las marcas que adornaban su cuerpo con un brillante y profundo color carmesí.

-Es un espécimen muy curioso si me lo preguntas. Hace unos días, este espécimen Clase S se vio en un pueblo de Vale, en la comarca rural ubicada al este. Específicamente en King's Path… la zona fue atacada por Grimms y creemos que este estuvo involucrado en el incidente-

-Huh… ¿Y qué tiene de especial este Grimm…? A demás de ser un Grimm diferente- Preguntó acercando el vaso desechable de café a sus labios.

-Bueno, además de su peculiar apariencia, los cazadores que lo interceptaron en la zona dijeron que este no se comportaba como los demás, era más rápido, más fuerte, calculador y sobre todo, tenía una inteligencia que no muchos Grimms poseen. También dijeron que era capaz de entender, analizar y memorizar los movimientos de sus oponentes- Ozpin explicaba mirando con detenimientos las pantallas donde se exponía a aquella bestia.

-Acabó con el equipo de reconocimiento en cuestión de minutos, dijeron que los había sobrepasado y que no había forma de enfrentarse a él, era demasiado rápido e inteligente para ellos. A penas salieron de ahí con vida-

-Demonios…- Comentó Qrow con una mueca de incredulidad.

-Enviamos un equipo Spec Ops a la zona para intentar capturar al objetivo, pero siempre de una forma u otra lograba burlas nuestras tácticas-

-Y tú quieres que yo encuentre esa cosa… ¿me equivoco? - Preguntó Qrow acomodándose en una posición pensativa al ver las imágenes, pero más allá de ellas al mismo Ozpin.

-Para nada. De hecho, esa sería la misión en un todo, búsqueda y captura del objetivo- Respondió acomodándose en su asiento cruzándose de brazos

-Disculpa que haga la pregunta, ¿pero por qué quieres capturarlo? ¿No sería mejor simplemente encontrarlo y neutralizarlo? - Le preguntó en un tono fastidiado, mientras que Ozpin comenzaba a arreglar sus lentes.

-En alguna otra situación… Sí, lo sería…- Entonces cambió su postura a una más seria.

-Pero no lo es, un Grimm Tipo Beowulf con estas características, es un espécimen que debemos estudiar a fondo- Comentó levantándose de su asiento para ver mejor las imágenes holográficas.

-Si están evolucionando, es importante saber si pueden aprender, entender, pensar o comunicarse, quizás este sea el primer ejemplar en su clase. Eliminarlo sería un error, error que no nos podemos permitir. Además…- Miró al rostro de la criatura detenidamente, tratando de ver algo, como tratando de encontrar el parentesco y la similitud con algo que había visto en el pasado.

-Le prometí algo muy importante… A un viejo amigo-

Qrow notó esas últimas palabras con algo de confusión, aunque no les dio mucha importancia.

De todas formas, el viejo Ozpin siempre tenía a alguien trabajando a su lado, y más si era un compañero del pasado o alguna anécdota sobre viejos amigos y viejas glorías.

-Ahhh… entonces una misión de búsqueda y captura, no suena tan difícil-

-Y no lo será, con suerte la misión será un éxito inmediato y tu equipo no tendrá ninguna baja-

-Espera, nadie me dijo que trabajaría en un equipo…- Dijo rápidamente al escuchar aquella palabra salir de su boca.

-Bueno, esa era la sorpresa. En esta misión trabajarás con un equipo especial para capturar al espécimen, no por qué no crea que no puedas hacerlo solo, pero es mejor tomar medidas preventivas antes de que todo se salga de control- Razonó volviéndose a sentar.

-Hum, mientras no me estorben, por mí está bien…- Dijo apartando la mirada de Ozpin

-Tranquilo Qrow… te aseguro, que esta misión te hará sentir como en los viejos tiempos. Ya lo verás- Comentó sonriendo levemente, tranquilizando un poco a Qrow con sus palabras.

Después de llegar, Qrow se dio tiempo para descansar, tomarse una larga ducha y un recorte de cabello y barba, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, se había centrado tanto en su perdida que se había olvidado lo bien que se sentía poder descansar bajo un techo, una cama caliente, un buen baño o tan si quiera sentirse en casa.

Se había descuidado tanto a sí mismo, había perdido su centro, pero si ella podía comenzar de nuevo ¿Por qué el no? Quizás estuviera maldecido para vivir eternamente por la mala suerte, pero si podía al menos recuperar su camino. ¿Qué mejor? Aún seguía siendo joven. Así que… Podía darse ese lujo de comenzar una vez más.

A primera hora del día Qrow despertó. No estaba cansado, aunque aun así le dolía la cabeza por todo lo que había tomado la noche anterior. Por suerte estaba dentro de las instalaciones, por lo que no podía ver hacia afuera donde podía darle el sol, eso sería una tortura. Así que apenas se vistió fue al hangar donde sus compañeros lo esperaban para la misión, y ahí se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que con Winter.

"Genial, me tocará trabajar con la reina helada…" Pensó para sus adentros mientras avanzaba hacia ella vio a Iron Wood y junto a él, a una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos esmeraldas, de piel blanquecina y con una fusta en sus manos

"Huh… No sabía que Glynda seguía activa, esto será interezante" Pensó al pararse frente a Winter. Quien aún lo seguía viendo despectivamente.

-Llegaste tarde…- Comentó ella con desagrado en su voz.

-Tenía resaca, ¿ok? Dame un respiro…- Comentó con molestia en su voz.

-De todas formas, la misión no empieza hasta que Ozpin lo diga-

-De hecho, Qrow…- Fue ahí que Ozpin aparición de la aeronave con una sonrisa discreta.

-Estábamos esperándote para comenzar-

-Jeh, supongo entonces que fue mi culpa- respondió rascándose la nuca con un poco de pena, mientras que sus demás compañeros lo veían con molestia.

-Y bueno, supongo que haré equipo con el copo de nieve, el soldadito y la presidenta del comité escolar, ¿no es así?-

-Profesora Goodwitch…- Se adelantó a decir Glynda molesta.

-Y no, yo estoy aquí para monitorear la misión junto a Ozpin, solo vine a checar que tengan todo lo necesario para la misión. El capitán Iron Wood por su parte, se hará cargo de monitorear la misión y asegurar la captura del objetivo desde la aeronave, aunque Winter sí te acompañará en la misión-

-Huh… Entonces creo que solo seremos tú y yo reina helada- Comentó Qrow burlonamente mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente.

-No me llames así, y no, estaremos trabajando con dos personas más, así que te voy a pedir que te comportes- Dijo alzando su mirada hacia la aeronave hacia donde otro compañero salía. Un tipo de lentes y con un cabello alocado y un conjunto de ropa de explorador en su cuerpo.

-Ahhh… no puede ser… ¿es en serio que este tonto nos va a acompañar?- preguntó con un rastro de molestia palpable en su voz.

-Estoy aquí para hacer de esta exploración lo más amena posible, tengo miles de conocimientos sobre los Grimm de tipo Beowolf y sus costumbres de caza para poder prepararnos para cualquier tipo de ataque sorpresa, además es mi deber estudiar este espécimen excepcional a fondo, por esa misma razón estoy reportándome para el deber. Y es doctor Oobleck para ti- Dijo rápidamente mientras se alineaba junto a Winter, dejando a Qrow con una sensación Agria al verlo y escucharlo hablar.

-Ahg… Y bueno… ¿quién más nos acompañará hoy Oz?- Preguntó metiendo su mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta para alcanzar su licorera

-Bueno, ya que nos enfrentamos a un Grimm clase S, pensé en reclutar a un Spec Ops, creo que fue una buena opción, de todas formas. Ustedes han trabajado bien juntos en el pasado… creí que sería una buena idea ponerlos en el mismo equipo una vez más- Comentó sonriendo mientras se apartaba del camino de la aeronave. Qrow alzó su vista para ver de quien se trataba, y no pudo evitar escupir el licor de su boca en el rostro de Winter cuando la vio.

Sus ojos de plata, su cabello negro con puntas rojas trenzado a los lados y unido en la parte trasera de su cabeza en una cola de caballo, vestida con su capa blanca, su traje de cazadora y su arma dentro de su estuche. Ella lo veía con una sonrisa tranquila y serena. Que denotaba el gusto que le era estar aquí, poder acompañar a sus compañeros en la misión y ver una vez más a su querido amigo.

-Hola Qrow…- Dijo Summer con una voz tímida pero tranquila dedicándole su sonrisa únicamente a él, quien seguía viéndola con impacto y sorpresa. Sin lugar a dudas, esta misión sería como en los viejos tiempos.


	10. Espinas Parte 1

**_H_**abía una historia sobre una familia feliz, que un día de verano se reunió a celebrar el cumpleaños de una de sus integrantes. Mamá había hecho galletas y papá había ayudado haciendo la comida de ese día. Las niñas felices jugaban en la sala, mientras que papá y mamá preparaban el almuerzo, ese había sido un día especial para la pequeña familia, y más aún pues después de este día, mamá iría a una misión muy importante que significaría un gran cambio, pues esa sería su última misión como Spec Ops.

Había aceptado la misión no porque realmente quisiera volver a los días de gloría, había aceptado por la promesa de poder volver a encontrarse con alguien muy importante para ella.  
Su vida podía haberse interpretado como un cuento o un poema:  
_  
Hija de las rosas, nacida del verano frágil y tranquila, sin haber desarrollado sus espinas.  
Con ojos de plata entre miles de rosas escarlata. Huérfana de padre y criada por su madre, quien se fue más temprano que tarde. Ven el dolor de la perdida, finalmente pudo alzarse decidida. Creando así sus primeras espinas.  
Educada para ser una mujer quien fue entrenada para servir al bien. Conociendo a quién sería su amor de primavera, un dragón crecido bajo una familia fuerte y verdadera. Y un par de cuervos nacidos bajo fuego y hierro. _

_Vivió como una guerrera, batiéndose a duelo con cualquiera que la enfrentará. Sin importar que fuera persona o bestia, ella siempre vencía. Dolida pero fuerte, mantuvo su camino firmemente.  
Ayudando a sus amigos, quienes consideraba sus hermanos. Siendo gentil y bondadosa, pero fuerte y decidida cuando lo requería. _

_Aceptando perder a su amor de verano, para desearle felicidad a su amado. Dejando que la doncella que él tanto había buscado, el poder reclamarlo. Y recibiendo la segunda oportunidad de enamorarse, de un cuervo que la ayudó a superarse. _

_Y cuando su ave se marchó, sin importar las razones lo buscó y buscó. Por mucho tiempo vagó sin rumbo o destino. Hasta encontrarse con su antiguo amor prohibido, quien se encontraba dolido por la mujer abandonado, con una pequeña hija que necesitaba del amor que se le había negado, ella sin dudarlo fue a ayudarlo, no por pena sino por piedad y por su vieja amistad. _

_Reencontrando así una parte de si mismos que creían haber perdido. Durante años que pasaron juntos habían crecido y aprendido, para desembocar en una noche de pasión desenfrenado.  
Y ante la luz del alba, se habían reencontrado. Finalmente se había enamorado y a la luz del amanecer se habían comprometido._

_Pasó el tiempo y las estaciones, la familia creció y floreció aún con complicaciones.  
Y en el otoño finalmente floreció un retoño. De una rosa blanca había llegado una Rosa Roja tan bella y hermosa, en a la forma de una bebé preciosa._

_Con el nombre de su abuela y el apellido de su madre, fue bautizada Ruby Rose, la primera y última rosa del otoño. Nacida de una rosa y un dragón, la familia se reunió ante la llegada de su retoño. _

_La vida fue gentil con ella, le ofreció la oportunidad de empezar con su nueva familia.  
Pero la llegada de un ave oscura, supuso el comienzo de una era dolorosa. Pero ella, en lugar de despreciarlo y odiarlo, no podía evitar amarlo. Y ansiar con gusto su próximo reencuentro._

Pero por ahora se sentía tranquila, por poder disfrutar un momento con su hija.  
Su pequeño pétalo, ese era su más grande regalo. Era tan hermosa, producto de su amor y su compasión. Un obsequio que le habían dado, y no pudo evitar amarlo.

Y mientras descansaban de una maravillosa cena, en el sofá la rosa blanca apapachaba a su rosa roja.

**-Je jeh, fue una linda cena, pero creo que comiste muchas galletas Ruby-** Comentó Summer meciendo a su pequeña en brazos. -Te va a doler la pancita si sigues así.

**-Galleta...-** Respondió la pequeña, quien llevaba un pequeño chaleco rojo y se veía un poco agotada.

**-Hm hm… No te preocupes, a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, sería un poco hipócrita de mi parte decir que yo no paraba de comer galletas hasta que me llenaba-** Dijo Summer acariciando levemente la espalda de su hija pequeña.  
**-Ya, ya… ya se te pasará bebé Ruby-** Le decía tranquilamente, hasta sentir que alguien la miraba a su lado, era Yang, quien veía a su madre y a su hermana con curiosidad y preocupación.

**-¿Ruby va a estar bien?-** Preguntó la pequeña de cabello rubio revelándose de su escondite. Summer se sorprendió por la pregunta de su hija mayor, pero su expresión se tranquilizó al instante.

**-Je jeh, tranquila Yang, Ruby estará bien solo necesita descansar su pancita después de comer tanto-** Respondió Summer haciendo un espacio para que ella se sentará a su lado.**-¿Y tú pequeña Yang?-**

**-Yo comí bien Mami, me gustó lo que hizo papá, Y me gustaron mucho tus galletas-** Comentó la pequeña de cabellos dorados sonriendo levemente.

**-Je jeh, me alegra escuchar eso-** Dijo acariciando levemente el cabello de yang con suavidad. - ¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho tu cabello, es muy suave y brillante.

**\- ¡Gracias Mami!-** Respondió la pequeña sonriendo con júbilo, aunque curiosa volteó a ver a su madre, quien seguía sosteniendo a su hermana pequeña.  
**-Pero… ¿Por qué mi cabello no es como el tuyo o el de Ruby?-**

Ante esa pregunta Summer desvió su mirada hacia la mesita de café frente a ella, donde descansaba el marco con la foto del equipo STRQ, enfocándose principalmente en la imagen de Raven.  
Ella suspiró… Pero entonces volvió a sonreír.

-**Bueno… eso es porqué tú heredaste todo lo bueno de papá, a decir verdad… tu heredaste todo lo bueno de él-** Le dijo tranquilamente acercando a su pequeña a ella.

**-¿Y Ruby heredo lo bueno de ti mami?-** Volvió a preguntar Yang abrazando a su madre.

**-Hmmm… Se podría decir-** Comentó viendo a su bebé quien descansaba tranquilamente en su pecho.  
**-Pero sin importar quien se parezca más a quien… ustedes son mis hijas. Y son lo más importante de mi vida-**

**-Je jeh, yo también te quiero Mami-** Respondió la pequeña Yang abrazando con fuerza a su madre y hermana.  
**-Oye mami, y cuando Ruby crezca… ¿crees que ella sea igual de bonita que tú?-**

**-Hm, eso no lo dudo, así como no dudo en que tú te volverás una mujer muy hermosa cuando crezcas Yang-** Replicó Summer con tranquilidad, compartiendo ese pequeño momento con sus hijas. Tai quien había terminado de lavar los platos se acercó al marco de la cocina para ver a las tres mujeres de su vida, en especial a Summer.

Nada de esto pudo haberlo logrado sin ella, ella era todo su mundo. No hacía mucho que había logrado conseguir un trabajo como profesor en Signal y esperaba que ella hiciera lo mismo, ya había pasado muchas misiones en el pasado, y a veces esas misiones se extendían durante un tiempo indefinido.

Realmente se extrañaba su presencia cuando eso pasaba, pero quienes resentían aún más su ausencia eran sus hijas. Lo ponía nervioso y eso solo aseguraba aún más su necesidad de que ella abandonará su puesto en Ikarus, pues estos pequeños momentos en familia era lo que más atesoraba con toda su alma. Quería seguir disfrutando de este tiempo junto a su esposa y sus hijas.

Ella había hecho mucho por Ozpin, Vale y el reino en sí. Ella realmente podía retirarse con honores, ya no le debía nada a Ozpin o a las Operaciones Especiales de Ikarus. Realmente podría abandonar eso para tener una vida más tranquila sin alejarse tanto tiempo de su familia.

Suspiró, quizás estaba siendo egoísta. Después de todo, no quedaban muchos cazadores de ojos plateados en el mundo. Aún la necesitaban para seguir manteniendo el orden en Remnant.  
Pero ese sentimiento de poder perderla, no lo dejaban dormir por las noches, sentía miedo e incertidumbre de solo imaginar que Summer no volvería a casa.

Bajó la mirada sintiéndose como un tonto por pensar eso, Ella lo había prometido, no se iría a ningún lado. Era su rosa al fin y al cabo y él era su dragón, no importaba a donde fuera, él iría a salvarla sin importar el costo.

Fue así que, al escuchar un suave susurro de parte de Summer, llamándolo hacia ella y hacia sus hijas, no dudó ni un instante en acudir sentándose a su lado, para tomar a su bebé en brazos. Y poder compartir esos últimos momentos en familia. Había sido un buen cumpleaños… Realmente lo había sido.

Poco después la mujer salía del cuarto de sus pequeñas después de haberles contado un cuento antes de dormir. Apago la luz del cuarto para luego retirarse cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La mujer suspiró por un momento, y miró hacia el hombre de cabellos rubios que la veía con una sonrisa tímida.

-**Bueno, supongo que mañana te irás de expedición…-** Dijo acercándose lentamente a su esposa.

**-Sí… pero no te preocupes Tai, solo será una semana-** Respondió ella tomando a su marido de la mejilla mientras que él la rodeaba delicadamente con sus brazos. Como su tuviera miedo de lastimar a una delicada flor.

**-Lo sé… Pero a veces esas semanas se extienden demasiado y las niñas te extrañan mucho cuando estás lejos-** Respondió el hombre suspirando, solo verla hacía que sus emociones le jugaran en contra a su imponente masculinidad.

**-Y… yo también te extraño mucho cuando estás lejos Summer-**

**-Lo sé…-** Respondió Summer sonriéndole tranquilamente.  
**-Te lo prometo Tai… Apenas terminé está última misión, me retiraré. Y buscaré un nuevo trabajo como profesora en Signal, ¿sí? -** Le dijo dulcemente haciéndolo suspirar de nuevo, el asintió con la cabeza sin apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos de plata.

**-Solo si tú lo prometes-** Dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre la mano de su esposa, donde un pequeño anillo de oro reposaba en su dedo anular.

**-Por supuesto-** Finalizó Summer para finalmente tomar la iniciativa en sus manos y darle un tierno beso en sus labios, beso que se extendió durante un tiempo.

Ese beso continuó hasta el cuarto que compartían, dejándose llevar ambos por el amor y la pasión que uno sentía por el otro. Sintiendo las caricias y la proximidad, dejándose llevar por la noche, exhaustos pero aún unidos por su lazo, unieron sus manos donde tenían sus anillos, disfrutando la siempre leal compañía del otro, bajo la luz de la luna en una última noche juntos.

Y de la noche, la mañana llegó, Summer veía hacia el horizonte, esperando a que el sol saliera meditando profundamente escuchando las olas del mar por debajo de ella. Respiro tranquilamente al ver al astro rey alzándose una vez más frente a ella. Ya estaba decidida, después de esta misión, ya no iba a haber más distracciones.

Después de esto, ya no habría más misiones que atender. Ya no habría más peligros que afrontar, finalmente volvería a casa a disfrutar de su tiempo con sus hijas, con su esposo y seguir viendo el amanecer junto a ellos. Y Qrow…

**-Me pregunto… si sigues allí…-** Decía ella mirando hacia el horizonte con solemnidad, pensando en una persona en particular**. -A veces me pregunto, sí puedes vernos… si puedes escucharnos, jamás lo sabré y creo que jamás sabré lo que tu sabes. -** Susurraba Summer alzando levemente su cabeza hacia el cielo nocturno, antes del amanecer de oro.  
**-No sé si estas molesta conmigo o si me odias, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de lo que pasó, no guardo rencores… fuiste una buena amiga y ese recuerdo es el que me ayuda a seguir criando de Yang y también de mi pequeña Ruby. -** Le decía mirando a un pequeño cuervo cercano, posado en las ramas de los árboles.  
**-Me pregunto… si tú te hubieras quedado, ¿tú habrías tenido mi vida y yo la tuya?-** Le preguntó clavando su mirada de plata sobre el pequeño animal, quien respondió con silencio, solo para alzar su vuelo hacia el horizonte, donde el sol comenzó a asomarse lentamente.

La pequeña Ruby apenas se despertaba, sentía frío, pero fue rápidamente cubierta por una manta. Ella aún somnolienta podía sentir que alguien la llevaba en brazos. Y al voltear su mirada vio a su madre, quien tranquila también la observaba hacia ella. Ruby la miro con sorpresa, quien la recibió en brazos para que ambas pudieran ver el amanecer juntas.

Ruby no entendía que sucedía, pero estar junto a su madre le daba tranquilidad y calidez que se amplificaban cuando los rayos de sol comenzaron a tocarla. Y al desviar su mirada a su lado, ahí estaba su papá y su hermana.

Aún era muy pequeña para procesarlo, pero sentía que este momento era especial, estar los cuatro reunidos de esta manera era realmente acogedor para ella. Cuando el sol se alzó casi por completo, sintió a su madre suspirar, ella la alzo y ambos pares de ojos de plata hicieron contacto una vez más. Ella miró a su bebé con una sonrisa, acercó la frente de su bebé a sus labios y acto seguido la abrazó con fuerza para entonces entregársela a su padre.

Acto seguido ella abrazó a Yang con fuerza, repitiendo lo mismo que hizo con su bebé.

**-Cuida de papá y Ruby por mi Yang**\- Le pidió sonriéndole a su hija mayor con toda la confianza del mundo.

**-Si mami, prometo no decepcionarte–** Respondió la pequeña de cabellos dorados abrazando con fuerza a su madre, fue así que ella se levantó para ver a su esposo a los ojos.

**-Cuida de mis bebés, Tai…-** Le dijo suspirando levemente, acariciando el rostro de su esposo con delicadeza.

**-No te preocupes, Summ… Te estaremos esperando…-** Respondió él, para sellar todas sus palabras con un beso que duró la fracción de unos segundos que pareció una eternidad y después de eso, ambos unieron sus frentes en un gesto de despedida.  
**  
-Te amo…-**

**-Yo también… il mio amore…-** Fue así que con su mano aún en el rostro de su marido, comenzó a deslizarla lentamente, para ponerla una última vez sobre el rostro de su bebé y la otra en el de Yang… mientras poco a poco se alejaba, dejando los pétalos de su capa volar libremente mientras se perdía poco a poco en el horizonte.

Así fue como en la aeronave se discutía de la misión, Qrow escuchaba en silencio mientras que sus compañeros conversaban con Ozpin, con tantas cosas en mente como tantos sentimientos encontrados, había pasado un año ya y era la primera vez en ese tiempo que se habían reencontrado después de aquél desastroso reencuentro en su hogar.

Y aunque no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, ella actuaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si casi 7 años hubieran sido algo completamente al azar y sin sentido, ella se veía bien, espectacular si lo veía de una forma más personal.

Pero aun así no se dignaba a abordar el tema con ella, era algo que debían discutir, pero no sabía cómo y en qué momento podrían hacerlo, y lo más seguro es que no sería en esta misión.

Quería hablar con ella, anhelaba hablar con ella sobre lo ocurrido en sus 5 años ausente, las cosas que hizo, la misión que lo puso al borde de la muerte en varias ocasiones. Los peligros que tuvo que enfrentar para volver a casa. Y todas las cosas que quería hacer una vez que volviera a su lado, cosas que ahora era imposibles de realizar. ¿Pero que más podía perder?

**-…Entonces, repasemos una última vez el objetivo de la misión-** Hablaba Ozpin desde el intercomunicador, mientras que los cinco reunidos analizaban una imagen holográfica de la situación en el área.  
**-Ustedes aterrizarán en la zona cero, buscarán pistas, indicios y rastros de cualquier tipo para encontrar al Grimm. La zona ya debe estar evacuada, pero si queda algún civil atrapado no duden en extraerlo-**

**-Eso suena bien…-** Respondió Summer cruzándose de brazos.

**-Una vez que encuentren el rastro del Grimm o de la manada, diríjanse hacia su última ubicación, James desplegará la jaula de energía donde capturaran al espécimen y con eso podrán regresar a casa para dar la misión por concluida-** Decía la voz de la profesora Good Witch por el intercomunicador.

-**Suena sencillo cuando lo dices así pero no olvidemos que los Grimm tipo Beowulf también son propensos a ir cada quien por su propio lado-** Agregó Oobleck analizando el mapa de la zona.  
**–El pueblo está rodeado por un denso bosque. Los Grimm pudieron haberse disipado en el momento que los equipos especiales descendieron para ayudar en la evacuación-**

**-Sin mencionar que el equipo SLVR (Silver) quienes se enfrentaron al Grimm dijeron que lo vieron por última vez en el área noroeste, y eso fue ochenta metros antes de llegar a los bosques, no podemos asegurar que se haya ido por ahí-** Replicó Winter cruzándose de brazos.  
**–Deberemos separarnos en equipos, limpiar y escanear la zona… en busca de huellas, marcas o cualquier otra cosa que nos ayude a localizarlo…-**

**-Debemos coordinarnos, planear una estrategia de ataque para cuando localicemos al Beowolf, solo así podremos capturarlo sin que nadie sufra un ataque por parte de ese espécimen–** Decía el capitán Iron Wood acomodándose su corbata.  
**-Yo opino que lo acorralemos, y que utilicemos las semblanzas de Winter, Oobleck y Summer para inmovilizarlo. Cuando eso pase, yo llegaré con la aeronave para capturarlo dentro de la jaula de energía-**

**-Suena como un plan. Pero si no podemos matarlo, atraparlo será una cuestión más compleja que simplemente inmovilizarlo y capturarlo-** Habló Qrow silenciando a todos a su alrededor. Algo que impresionó a la misma Winter, no creía que él fuera capaz de llegar a ser tan cauteloso en su estado actual.

Ozpin y Summer sonrieron al escucharlo hablar de ese modo. Algunas cosas parecían que nunca cambiarian.

**-Bueno, supongo que ese será entonces su plan de acción y por tal, él será quien desempeñará el papel de líder en esta misión-** Agregó el director para entonces tomar un sorbo de café.  
**– ¿Alguna objeción?-**

Winter fue la primera que apartó la vista ante el anunció de Ozpin. No le agradaba la idea de que el líder del equipo fuera ese idiota borracho de Qrow, pero ya sabia de ante mano que era una batalla perdida.

**-No señor…-** Respondió ella con un rastro de molestia palpable en su voz.

**-Tengo muchas dudas respecto a esto, pero no señor -** Resplicó Oobleck tomando asiento en la aeronave.

**-No señor…-** Dijo finalmente James, quien pasó a retirarse a la cabina para tomar el control del piloto automatico.

**-Muy bien equipo QROW _(Qrow Brawen, Rose Summer, Oobleck Bartholomew, Winter Schnee.), _tengan una buena cacería-** Finalizó la conversación por radio, mientras que la nave se dirigía rápidamente al pueblo de King's Path.

Poco rato después en grupos de dos, inspeccionaban la zona de choque donde el ataque Grimm había sucedido. Qrow junto a Summer inspeccionaban el área en búsqueda de rastros, como habían visto en los reportes, el pueblo estaba hecho pedazos. La plaza era un conjunto de estructuras destruidas y caídas, algunos hogares habían sido convertidos en meros remanentes de madera y concreto. Y otras no eran más que solo cenizas.

En todos los caminos había huellas de Grimms, junto con el rastro de sus habitantes. Manchas de sangre, carne y huesos aún podían verse en el sitio. Pero los cazadores trataban de no darle tanta importancia, en este tipo de misiones era común ver escenas así, pero no por eso eran menos indiferentes. Esta había sido otra muestra de lo que los Grimms podían llegar a lograr si se unían en contra de los humanos.

Qrow mientras veía el panorama desde el tejado de un establecimiento abandonado, en las calles Summer se dedicaba a buscar entre los escombros cualquier cosa que fuera útil.

**-Hummm… Copo de Nieve 04, aquí Nevermore 01. ¿Me copias? cambio…-**

**-Te dije que no me llamaras así y te escucho, cambio…-** Respondió molesta desde el otro lado de la radio.

**-Rosa 02 y yo estamos en la zona de impacto, no parecen haber presencia de ningún grimm…-** Qrow mencionó arrodillándose para analizar mejor el entorno–

**\- ¿Alguna novedad en tu lado con Anteojos 03?-** Preguntó riendo levemente.

**-Muy chistoso Qrow…-** Comentó Oobleck sarcásticamente.

**-No, estamos inspeccionando una capilla abandonada, creemos tener algo, pero… o puede ser una pista o puede ser nada…**\- Winter mencionó mientras que en el fondo se escuchaban sus pasos por el complejo.

**\- Entendido… Comando 05, ¿que ves ahí arriba? Cambio**-

**-No hay rastros térmicos de ningún tipo en la zona, el área está desierta afortunadamente, Aunque veo un punto de interés en dirección norte a 6 metros de tu posición, ve a revisar si hay algo que pueda ayudarnos. Cambio-** Respondió Iron Wood desde la aeronave mientras escaneaba la zona desde las alturas.

**-Entendido, Rosa 02 y yo nos dirigiremos ahí de inmediato, cambio y fuera. -** Contestó fastidiado, mientras suspiraba pesadamente y veía la zona.

**-Este va a ser un largo día ¿eh? -** Preguntó a la nada mientras comenzaba a descender ágilmente del edificio.

**-Oh vamos, anímate grandote, no es como que no hubiéramos hecho esto ya en el pasado. -** Mencionó Summer volteando a verlo por encima de su hombro.

**-Sí… Pero esperaba hacer otra cosa en el día que pasarla buscando a un bicho raro**…- Respondió Qrow suspirando pesadamente.

**-Oh… ¿y que querías hacer? -** Volvió a preguntar Summer sonriéndole levemente, pero él no respondió al instante, pensó en algo que decirle a ella. Sus planes de pasar un día últimamente se componían en ir al bar más cercano a gastar su Lien en alcohol hasta caer desmayado, o que lo echaran de un bar para poder dormir en algún banquillo o callejón cómodo para él.

**-Eh… no es importante-** Qrow respondió suspirando pesadamente mientras avanzaban al punto que James les había indicado, por un momento ambos quedaron en un silencio Incomodo, que se extendió por un par de minutos mientras avanzaban por las ruinas del pueblo abandonado.

Hasta que Summer en un momento vio algo tirado en el suelo y al acercarse a ver, pudo notar que era un peluche con forma de un pequeño caballo, ella lo sostuvo entre sus manos para examinarlo mejor, pudo notar que este tenía un poco de sangre salpicada en el pequeño juguete.

No quería imaginarlo, pero el solo pensar que un niño había sido herido en el ataque la hizo pensar inmediatamente en sus hijas. Esto le recordaba por qué aún no se había retirado, quería seguir haciendo de ese mundo un lugar mejor para ellas.

Suspiró y alzó su mirada hacia un pequeño hogar, donde creía que aquel pequeño objeto pertenecia.

Realmente parecía el hogar de una familia que había vivido feliz hasta el momento del ataque.  
Ella se levantó, imaginando que este podría ser su hogar en esos momentos. No podía evitarlo, ser madre la había vuelto más sensible a este tipo de cosas.

Mientras estaba en sus pensamientos sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro, volteo su mirada y se encontró con los ojos de su viejo amigo. Qrow conocía más que bien a Summer como para darse cuenta que esto le incomodaba y la preocupaba en gran medida.

Summer suspiró, avanzando lentamente hacia el hogar, para colocar el pequeño objeto sobre el pasto, guardando respeto por aquellos que habían vivido ahí, para entonces retomar su camino en silencio.

Después de horas y horas de investigación, el equipo tuvo que detenerse ante la caída de la noche, habían encontrado lo que habían llegado a buscar, lo único malo era que tenían demasiadas pistas y todas ellas podían llevarlos a su objetivo, una trampa o a una muerte segura. Por eso tenían que analizar la situación detenidamente antes de proseguir con su cacería.

En la plaza central, la aeronave se había estacionado y el equipo se había reunido para descansar y planificar el siguiente paso.

**-Bien, pudimos encontrar desde huellas hasta residuos de Beowolf en tiempo récord…-** Reportaba Winter dando los resultados de su investigación con Oobleck.

-**Espera, ¿residuos?** \- Preguntó Qrow arqueando una ceja, que ella supiera los Grimm desaparecían al momento de ser asesinados, o unos minutos después.

**-Excrementos…-** Rápidamente respondió el profesor Oobleck.

**-Oh…-** Murmuro el hombre de cabellos oscuros volviendo su mirada hacia las pantallas holográficas.

**-Encontramos varios rastros que llevan al este, al oeste y al sur. Sin embargo, encontré uno en el norte que se distinguía enormemente del resto- **Agregaba Oobleck tomando un gran sorbo de café de su termo.

**-¿Qué tan distinto?-** Pregunto Summer volteando su mirada al profesor que en un gesto simple de sus manos, cambio la imagen holográfica a las pistas que había encontrado.

**-Los residuos del este, oeste y sur estaban agrupados no muy lejos del otro. Pero el del norte era el único solitario. Además, la composición química del mismo era ligeramente diferente al del resto. Menos viscosa, más olorosa y…- **

**-Si, si… no hace falta que des más detalles…-** Qrow se adelanto rápido, no quería escuchando sobre la caca de un monstruo.

**\- ¿Puedes confirmarlo? -** Preguntó Iron Wood alzando su mirada hacia su compañero quien acomodaba sus lentes en su rostro.

**-No, pero estoy un 80% seguro de que es él -** Replicó rascándose la barbilla.

**\- ¿Y el otro 20%? -** Preguntó Summer curiosa.

**-Que sea un Beowulf renegado que haya ido por su lado…-** Respondió volviendo a tomar de su termo.

**-Hummm… ¿Y que hay de ustedes dos? ¿Encontraron algo útil? -** Iron Wood preguntó alzando su mirada a Qrow y Summer.

**-Bueno, al igual que nuestros compañeros encontramos varios rastros, marcas de garras, pisadas, huellas, sangre, carne y huesos. Pero no tenemos algo concreto, el ataque fue demasiado grande como para determinar cuántos Beowulfs estuvieron durante el asalto. Seguimos un camino de sangre hacia la avenida sur, pero nos llevó a los restos de un cazador de la localidad -** Summer respondió suspirando levemente.

**-Entonces… Deberemos seguir el rastro del Beowulf renegado de Oobleck, esa es nuestra mejor apuesta-** James comentó cansado.

**-¿Como podemos asegurar que es él? Digo también nosotros encontramos rastros de Beowulf's renegados. ¿Como podemos asegurar que el de Oobleck sea el que buscamos? -** Preguntó Qrow cruzándose de brazos.

**-No podemos, solo podemos confiar en que sea el espécimen que se nos encargó capturar -** Respondió James alzando su mirada hacia Qrow.  
**-A falta de más indicios, creo que será mejor confiar en el instinto de Oobleck-**

**-Eso no termina de convencerme…-** Respondió Qrow con una mueca de disgusto.

**-A mí tampoco, pero si podemos encontrarlo lo más pronto posible yo digo que nos pongamos manos a la obra-** Winter añadió descansando sobre uno de los asientos de la nave.

Entre los cinco miraban el mapa y las opciones que tenían a la mano mientras pensaban en un plan de acción, sin una pista concreta no podían comenzar a actuar.

**-Comenzaremos a seguir el rastro mañana, ahora sugiero que descansemos. Habrá que montar un campamento-** Les dijo James concluyendo con la charla para pasar a retirarse a la cabina del piloto.

-**Suena como un plan, me muero de hambre-** Mencionó Qrow agarrándose el vientre.

**-Yo prepararé algo rico-** Summer añadió yendo hacia los anaqueles de la nave para buscar sus cosas.

**-Ah, yo podría necesitar algo de comida y de sueño, estoy exhausta-** Winter dijo suspirando agotada.

**-Yo montaré la primera vigilancia–** Finalizó Oobleck yendo a toda prisa a fuera.

Al poco rato los cuatro estaba reunidos al lado de la aeronave, alrededor del fuego mientras comían y charlaban. Nada acerca de la propia misión, más bien contando experiencias de vida. Mientras comían un buen estofado, Summer les había hecho de comer a todos, haciendo que la noche sea muy agradable para el grupo.

**-… Y bueno, esta última semana estuvo bien. El día de ayer, Tai ayudó a hacer la comida, Yang también quiso ayudar, pero aún es muy pequeña. Aún tiene mucho que aprender. Y bueno Ruby se terminó un plato completo de galletas ella sola- **Decía Summer a todos sus compañeros quienes comían a gusto al lado del fuego.

**-Joh… ¿Cuantos años dices que tiene? ¿Dos?, ¿tres años?- **Preguntó Oobleck con una pequeña cuchara en su mano derecha y un plato de comida en la izquierda.

**-Tiene un año y 5 meses.**

**-Fascinante, a esa edad yo no comía muchos sólidos, aunque un par de años después desarrollé un gusto por el café-** Comentó de nuevo él tomando un largo sorbo de su termo.

**-Eso explicaría muchas cosas…-** Mencionó Winter suspirando con molestia.

**-Je jeh, sí… y bueno, ¿qué hay de ti Winter? Escuche que tu mamá tuvo otra hija-** Dijo Summer haciendo que la joven alzara la mirada sorprendida, pero justo después sonrió.

** -Sí, hace ya un tiempo de eso, Mamá y Jaques… me avisaron mientras seguía en atlas, fue una gran sorpresa, de verdad no esperaba eso, y más despues de…- **Winter entonces quedó en silencio, pero ladeó su cabeza tratando de ignorar el asunto.  
**-No es importante-**

**-Oh… ¿Y bueno como está tu hermana? ¿Y cómo está Willow?- **Volvió a preguntar Summer con una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica de cabello blanco como la nieve sonriera levemente.

**-Bueno, su nombre es Weiss, tiene apenas 2 años, pero es… rayos. No sé cómo describirla, apenas tiene 2 años y tiene una melodiosa voz, Jacques quiere ingresarla a clases de música y canto cuando tenga la edad suficiente y mamá… Bueno ella la deja al cuidado de Klein, pero cuando puede la consciente mucho. Es agradable, aunque no paso mucho tiempo con ella- **Decía Winter suspirando pesadamente.  
**-Y mamá… No lo sé con certeza, a veces está de buen humor y otras no quiere ver a nadie, a veces llego a casa y solo está Klein o Jaques. Y otras veces solo está ella en su cuarto o está cuidando de Weiss. Realmente me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ellas, pero… es complicado-**

**-Oh… lo entiendo…-** Summer mencionó bajando la voz. Pero Winter sonrió tranquila.

**-Y bueno… ¿Como está tú bebé Summer? -** Preguntó ella con un rostro afable.

**-Oh, ¿Ruby? Ella está bien, digo el año pasado tuvo un pequeño malestar, pero ya pasó. Se recuperó bien y ahora Tai debe estar arropándola en cama junto a Yang. Me gustaría estar ahí para contarles un cuento…-** Dijo Summer cerrando levemente sus ojos, tratando de imaginar la escena. Hasta sentir una mano sobre su hombro.  
**-Ojalá… Ruby y Weiss puedan ser amigas algún día-** le mencionó a Winter, haciéndola sonreír suavemente por esa idea.

**-Tranquila Summer, esta misión terminará pronto. Solo debemos seguir el rastro y estarás en casa para antes que te des cuenta-** Le decía James sonriéndole con confianza a su compañera, ella sonrió por las palabras del comandante mientras volvía a ver a su plato de comida vacío.

**-Eso espero. Mis hijas son lo más importante que tengo…-** Mencionó mirando al fuego, todos al escuchar eso sintieron una sensación cálida en sus interiores, estaban realmente felices por ella y por haber logrado su sueño de tener una familia. Excepto Qrow, quien se había alejado de la conversación para vigilar el terreno, aunque desde lejos también podía escuchar

**-Oye. ¿Es cierto que ayer fue tu cumpleaños? -** Preguntó el hombre con Lentes uniéndose de nuevo a la conversación.

**-Oh sí, disculpen por no haberlos invitado, hicimos algo muy pequeño, solo para la familia. Además, no sabía si podrían ir o estarían ocupados. Quizás la próxima ocasión pueda invitarlos a todos-** Les decía sonriendo gentilmente, haciendo que los demás también sonrieran y rieran por las palabras de Summer.

**-No, no te preocupes Summer, me alegra saber que pasaste un buen cumpleaños con tu familia. -** Respondió James tranquilamente.  
**-Y, por cierto, felicidades Summer-**

**-Sí, espero que hayas pasado un buen cumpleaños-** Agregó Winter dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

**-Lo mismo digo, felicidades Summer Rose-** Oobleck entonces se sumó para felicitarla, ella sonreía de auténtica felicidad por compartir aquel momento con sus compañeros. Aunque Qrow era el único que faltaba en aquél circulo.

**-Je jeh, gracias chicos y a propósito**…- Fue así que ella se acercó a una pequeña bolsa que tenía a su lado para entonces sacar un pequeño tupper el cual estaba lleno de galletas.  
**–Aún quedaron galletas que hice ayer, pensé en traer un poco para ustedes, si gustan-**

**-¡Oh bien! Un bocadillo dulce para antes de dormir–** Dijo Oobleck tomando un par del recipiente.

**-Yo… no sé si debería…-**

**-Vamos Winter, no necesitas pensártelo mucho, solo tomalo-** Le pidió alzando el pequeño recipiente a ella

Y aunque ella se veía indecisa por tomar una, realmente lo quería. De cualquier manera su padre no estaba cerca, así que por esa vez podía darse ese pequeño gusto. Por lo que sin pensárselo más, tomo la galleta. Fue así que Summer acercó el recipiente a James, quien se veía un poco incómodo con la presencia de aquellos dulces frente a él.

**-Jeh, disculpa Summer, ya estoy lleno, no creo poder soportar más-** Dijo alzando su mano con guante para declinar generosamente.

**-Oh vamos, ¿que un serio capitán de Atlas no puede comer galletas?** \- Le decía ella juguetonamente haciendo reír al capitán levemente.

**-Hm, no es eso es solo que…-**

**-Entonces no te detengas, toma una…-** Animó Summer sin apartar su sonrisa tranquila, él aunque seguía queriendo declinar, suspiró para entonces alzar su mano hacia el pequeño recipiente que Summer sostenía y tomar una de las galletas.

**-Gracias Summer -** Dijo finalmente para comenzar a comer.

Era agradable estar frente al fuego junto a la presencia de sus viejos amigos. Sin embargo el único que faltaba en unirse era el propio Qrow, que parecía tener algo en la mente que le distraía. Posiblemente pensando en ella o en Tai. Ella aun no había tocado el tema en todo este tiempo, no sentía el suficiente valor para hacerlo. Qrow por su parte, tampoco tenia muchas ganas de tocar ese asunto.

Escuchar que era feliz y que tenía una familia, indudablemente lo hacía muy feliz. Pero eso también no solo lo hacía sino pensar que esa pudo haber sido su vida. Ruby, podría haber sido su hija… Ahora ambos podrían haber vivido juntos locamente enamorados uno del otro y manteniendo su hogar a la par, pero en cambio él se había vuelto un alcoholico que intentaba calmar el dolor que sentía por dentro con bebidas fuertes que lo ayudarán a alejarse de esos pensamientos que lo obligaban a descender más a su infierno personal.

**-Es una linda noche, ¿no? -** Le preguntó mirando a su compañero de reojo.

**-Sí… Sí que lo es…-** Respondió Qrow suspirando lenta y pesadamente.

**-No te alejes tanto, Qrow. No me gusta cuando te alejas asi**…– Le pidió ella palpando suavemente la espalda de su compañero, quien apartó la vista unos momentos.

**-No me estoy alejando. solo estoy… vigilando-**

**-Lo sé, pero igual no me gusta cuando te alejas, "de mi**…"- Menciono Summer casi susurrando esa última oración, los dos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, Qrow sentía un profundo nudo en su garganta que le impedía articular palabra alguna al igual que la chica a su lado. El problema era que ningúno sabía cómo empezar esa conversación que debían haber tenido hace tanto tiempo atrás. Cuando Qrow sintió que era el momento para romper, se le adelanto Summer con su melodiosa y característica voz.  
**-Tai me dijo lo que pasó esa noche…-** Mencionó en voz baja.  
**-No estoy enojada, digo, sí me molestó verlo golpeado y me preocupó… pero él me lo dijo todo. El… porqué te fuiste. En el pasado no lo entendía, pues… no quería creer que me habías abandonado Qrow… pero cuando Tai me dijo el porqué, todo comenzó a cobrar sentido, tú no me abandonaste por qué no me quisieras, lo hiciste por qué querías protegerme-** Él volteó su mirada hacia ella sorprendido de las palabras de Summer.  
**-Yo… siento que esto haya pasado Qrow. De verdad, si yo lo hubiera sabido te habría esperado hasta el final…-** Mencionaba ella mirando al cielo, para entonces ver a su amigo.

**-No… no fue tu culpa Summ. Yo no fui lo suficientemente hombre para decirte las cosas. Era una misión secreta, sí… pude haberte puesto en peligro si te lo decía, podrias haberme seguido y pudiste haber muerto. Pero al menos debí decirte hacia a donde iba o al menos una señal de que volvería-** Qrow respondía con pena en sus palabras y en su corazón.

**-Sí… eso habría ayudado…-** Summer replicó suspirando lenta y pausadamente.

**-Pero pasó Qrow… y aunque me gustaría volver atrás en el pasado y decirme a mí misma que no desespere, lo cierto es que ya no puedo. Tengo una familia, tengo dos hijas preciosas y un bello hogar que no cambiaría eso por nada… aunque fuera solo un minuto más a tu lado. Y amo a Tai… es un hombre con defectos y debilidades, como como cualquier otro. Pero es un buen hombre, además de un gran padre. Él me ama y yo lo amo-** Explico mientras sabía que sus palabras herían los sentimientos de su viejo amigo.  
**-Tenemos algo muy bello juntos. Somos muy felices… y no me puedo imaginar ya una vida sin él-** Decía haciéndole más daño a Qrow con sus palabras más que cualquier golpe que hubiera recibido en su vida. Qrow solo podía permanecer en silencio, con la cabeza agachada pensando en sus palabras mientras su vista se volvía poco a poco borrosa por las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Tenía la intención de levantarse y salir volando de allí. Pero Summer se adelantó rápido y lo abrazo en silencio con fuerza.  
**-Yo sé muy bien que tu aún me amas… y yo también, te quiero mucho, lo que vivimos y el tiempo que pasamos juntos jamás lo olvidaré, eres una persona muy importante para mí, eres… parte de lo que soy y en lo que me he convertido Qrow-** Decía limpiando dulcemente las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.  
**-Es por eso no quiero que te sigas culpando a ti o a Tai por lo que pasó. Y menos por lo que no pudo ser-**

**-¿Y cómo voy a seguir adelante sin ti…?-** Decía con una voz temblorosa

**-Como yo lo hice sin ti, debes dejar ir eso que te hace mal… y encontrar ese… algo que te ayudé a salir adelante Qrow. Algo que te ayude a despertarte cada mañana para seguir dando lo mejor de ti. - **Le decía tranquilamente para darle alivio.** -Tai… me ayudó a lograrlo, ambos logramos superar nuestras perdidas, trabajando duro y esforzándonos día a día. Tu debes encontrar tu motivación-**

**-No sé si pueda… no… no soy tan fuerte y lo sabes…-** Qrow le dijo susurrando levemente.

**-Lo eres… eres más fuerte de lo que crees. De todas formas, tú fuiste quien me ayudó a superarme en el pasado, ahora tú debes hacer lo mismo Qrow…-** Hablaba tranquilamente, sonriéndole con confianza y cariño a su amigo el cual la veía de vuelta, inseguro y dolido.  
**-¿Aún sigues viviendo en ese pequeño apartamento nuestro?-**

**-No… desde hace meses que no me paro ahí…- Dijo **él alzando su mirada hacia ella, quien había dejado de sujetar su rostro.  
**-El solo ir y recordar lo que vivimos, solo me hace imaginar lo que pudo ser y nunca fue… eso me lástima y me enfurece mucho-**

**-No tiene por qué ser así… Aún puedo ofrecerte una alternativa a esa vida que habíamos soñado-** Summer le dijo con una sonrisa.

**-Cuando termine esta misión ven con nosotros, ven conmigo… con Tai, Yang y Ruby. Tenemos un lugar para ti en nuestro pequeño, pequeño hogar- **Él miró con sorpresa a Summer que seguía sonriendo y hablando con total tranquilidad.

**\- ¿Lo dices en serio?-**

**-Sí… puede que ya no podamos estás juntos otra vez… pero no tienes porqué volver a estar solo, quiero que sigas siendo parte de nuestra familia, que conozcas a Ruby, a Yang y que ellas puedan crecer a tu lado-** Le pedía dulcemente tratando de darle esperanza una vez más…

**-Pero Tai… no creo que él quiera…-**

**-Hm… ¿En serio crees que no lo hablamos antes de que viniera aquí?- **Le preguntó suavemente para ver hacia la luna.  
**-Él me dijo que siempre y cuando nos ayudaras en el hogar… y bueno que no lo volvieras a golpear-**

**-Heh… sí… disculpa por eso–** Pidió Qrow rascándose la cabeza.

**-Hm… no tienes que disculparte conmigo de todas formas-** Entonces ella tomó un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo.  
**-No quiero volver a perderte Qrow, eres mi mejor amigo… y bueno…-** entonces ella mostró la pantalla de su scroll donde tenía una foto de su bebé Ruby.  
**-Creo que a mi bebé le va a gustar conocer a su tío Qrow-**

**-Jeh… mírala, parece un pequeño pétalo**\- Mencionaba mirando a la pequeña imagen del scroll.

**-Lo es. Por eso cuando esta misión termine, quiero que vengas a casa conmigo. A nuestro hogar-** Le dijo alzando su mirada con una sonrisa tatuada en sus labios.  
**-Y te traje esto-** dijo entregándole el pequeño recipiente, Qrow vio confuso el pequeño recipiente de plástico y al abrirlo se encontró con miles de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

**-Gracias Summ-** Dijo rodeándola con su brazo para acercarla a él.

**-Y feliz cumpleaños atrasado-**

**-Gracias grandulón…-** Dijo ella finalmente tranquila y feliz de que ambos finalmente hubieran hablado, dejado las cosas claras y que finalmente hubiera paz.

Las cosas siempre se resolvían hablando, era lo que ellos necesitaban, hablar. No… alejarse o evitar el tema, simplemente hablar como los adultos que ya eran. Los conflictos más fuertes que podían haber tenido se habrían ahorrado tan solo con hablarlo y entenderse, quizás todo hubiera sido diferente… pero él hubiera no existía, lo único real que existía era el hoy… y por primera vez en años Qrow tenía finalmente la esperanza de que el mañana traería algo mejor.

Ella se quedó en silencio mientras que Qrow comía de las galletas que ella le había dado. Eran deliciosas, realmente extrañaba esa receta.

Summer miró al horizonte viendo como la luna se alzaba, tranquila y serena, hasta que vio algo antes de llegar al bosque, algo que captó su atención. Así que sin dudarlo dio un salto y corrió hacia ese lugar.

**-¡Hey Summ, espera!-** Pidió él dejando todo detrás para seguirla a toda velocidad.

Ella al llegar al sitio pudo notar mejor el objeto, parecía un arma de cazador, solo que rota y manchada de sangre seca. Ella la levantó y la examinó a detalle… no parecía un arma corriente, más bien parecía el arma de un cazador de élite, y al revisarla mejor pudo ver la insignia de los Ikarus grabada en la empuñadura.

Ella recordaba que en el reporte, sus compañeros de Spec Ops habían enfrentado al Grimm y que uno de ellos había perdido su arma, misma que le había logrado atravesar. Y al mirar al suelo pudo ver en el pasto un rastro casi difuso de sangre seca.

**-La Stonecypher…-** Susurró mirando a la dirección donde el pequeño rastro de sangre se dirigía, a través del bosque.

**-¿Summ que es… ¿qué es eso?-** Qrow llego a su lado, solo para que ella le diera el arma rota que había encontrado.

**-Debemos avisar a los demás, ya lo encontré…-**


	11. Espinas Parte 2

Temprano en la mañana el equipo tomó sus cosas, desmontaron el campamento y se prepararon para seguir el rastro de sangre del beowulf peculiar. El equipo ya había armado un plan de acción y entre los cinco seguían cada pequeño rastro que hubiera dejado a su paso.

En el aíre James monitoreaba los cazadores en tierra que seguían las pistas que encontraban. Salpicaduras de sangre, marcas de garras y pelaje. Parecia que se dirigía a dirección noroeste, pero en un momento de la búsqueda las pistas comenzaban a disminuir a medida que se distanciaban del pueblo. La ultima pista del grim cerca de un punto perdido entre el bosque que terminaban en un conjunto de hierba.

La forma del follaje daba a entender que algo tan grande como un Beowolf había pasado por allí no hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, las marcas se asemejaban a las de un Alpha.

Las imágenes tomadas del Beowulf excepcional lo hacían ver a la misma altura de los demás, pero sus pisadas eran profundas y pesadas. Iguales a las de este sitio. Quizás estaban lidiando con un tipo de Grimm aún más diferente de lo que pudieron ver a simple vista.

El equipo siguió el rastro un poco más hasta que notaron algo aún más inusual. El sendero de hierba simplemente disminuia gradualmente hasta no quedar nada en el. Como si le hubieran salido volando mágicamente de aquí cosa completamente improbable.

**-No creo que esta cosa pueda volar, ¿Verdad? -** Dijo Qrow examinando el área con detenimiento.

**-Las marcas y las huellas terminan aquí. ¿Qué tal si simplemente… murio?-** Le preguntó Summer viendo hacia su compañero de equipo.

**-Absolutamente imposible-** Afirmo fervientemente el profesor ajustándose los lentes analizando con detenimiento la situación  
**-Si la información es correcta, este espécimen debería aguantar muchísimo más que una simple apuñalada. Digo un Alpha al menos resiste unos 100 golpes con armas punzocortantes antes de caer desangrado-**

**-Comando 05, ¿puedes ver algo desde arriba?-** Pidió Qrow alzando su mirada hacia la aeronave, la cual sobrevolaba sobre ellos en completo silencio.

**-Veo varias señales de calor un grupo a cuarenta metros al este, treinta cinco al oeste. Parece ser un grupo dirigiéndose hacia el norte, pero los escáneres indican que ninguna de esas es el Grimm que buscamos-** James respondió analizando el entorno con detenimiento.

**-Hummm… ojalá Jason Vermillion estuviera aquí, su semblanza nos ayudaría mucho-** Mencionó Summer recargándose sobre uno de los árboles.

**-Esto no tiene sentido… esperen aquí, voy a intentar hacer reconocimiento-** Pidió Qrow saltando hacia una de las ramas de los árboles.

**-¿Qrow que vas a hacer? James ya nos está cubriendo desde el cielo-** Winter habló llamándole la atención a Qrow.

**-Lo sé, pero hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto, necesito mirar más de cerca nuestro entorno para poder tener un panorama más amplio-** Qrow respondió mirando a su equipo hacia abajo.  
**-No se preocupen por mí, volveré pronto-** Les dijo saltando hacia una rama cercana perdiéndose parcialmente entre las hojas.

**-Genial… ¿Y ahora qué?-** Se preguntó Winter cruzándose de brazos.

**-Supongo que la opción más factible ahora es esperar noticias del Capitán Iron Wood, o de Qrow-** Respondió el hombre de cabello verdoso tomando un poco de café.

**-¿Y esperar aquí sin hacer nada?-** Le preguntó Winter con molestia.

Al instante Summer vio que de entre los árboles un pequeño cuervo salía volando, justo en la dirección donde Qrow se había ido. Por alguna razón, esa pequeña ave oscura le daba indicios de que… No. Debía confiar en las palabras de su amigo.

**-No se preocupen, él volverá pronto, dejen que él explore un poco por su cuenta**\- Mencionó ella sentándose en un tronco que reposaba en el suelo.

Winter suspiro pesadamente, no se veía convencida por las palabras de Summer, pero a falta de opciones no tuvo más opción que para sentarse sobre la hierba a esperar.

Qrow en forma de ave comenzó a explorar el terreno encontrándose con lo que buscaba, al parecer el Beowulf había dejado marcas de su paso por las copas de los árboles, las ramas y algunos troncos, Qrow siguió volando pasando entre los arboles a gran velocidad tratando de encontrar algo más, hasta que algo le llamó la atención.

**-¿Qrow me escuchas? ¿Puedes dirigirte al este? -** Pidió James desde la aeronave. Qrow rápido aterrizo sobre una rama y volvió a su forma humana.

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Comando?-** preguntó Qrow confundido pues el rastro que seguía lo estaba llevando al suroeste.

**-Hay una situación, un grupo de Grimms se está movilizando hacia unas coordenadas sin especificar-** Le respondió James desde la aeronave, Qrow no entendía a que se refería con eso… Pero eso a perder su rastro lo hacían dudar de que debía seguir, fue por la misma razón que tomó su espada y la desplegó.

**-Bien, pero estaba siguiendo la pista de algo así que más te vale que sea importante.** –Replicó marcando profundamente el tronco de un solo tajo. Acto seguido salió volando hacia donde James le decía.

Por un momento no entendía que era lo que James quería que él viera, pero ante la insistencia no dudo en apresurar su vuelo. Escucho un conjunto de sonidos familiares que lo pusieron rápidamente en alerta. Aterrizo en una rama cercana y diviso a una manada de cinco de Beowolfs que estaban corriendo en una dirección en especifico.

Al verlos tan agitados, pensó por un momento que tal vez estaban siguiendo a alguien debido a sus emociones negativas, pero al buscar con la mirada no encontró a ninguna persona cerca de allí.

Rapido comenzó a seguirlos por el denso bosque hasta que se toparon con un Beowolf inusualmente grande que escapaba de la manada a gran velocidad. Qrow no lograba comprenderlo, pero por unos instantes creyó que sus ojos lo engañaban, al acercarse lo suficiente se pudo dar cuenta de que era el Grimm que buscaban, pero algo no estaba bien como era que James no lo había visto huyendo de los demás Grimm y más aún que no avisará a su equipo de que estaba en esa zona.

Qrow estaba apunto de cambiar a su forma humana cuando vio al Beowolf detenerse súbitamente encarando a sus persecutores. El asombro era tan grande que al cazador se le helo la sangre al verlo en ese instante.

Por un instante hubo silencio, pero al siguiente la manada apareció de entre los arbustos, cada uno en posición de ataque, Iron Wood por su lado podía ver varios rastros de calor que se dirigían a un centro, pero no podía ver que era lo que estos 3 rastros estaban tratando de acorralar y al acercar las imágenes podía ver una pequeña ave posada sobre un árbol, viendo la escena. Algo no estaba bien del todo.

Entre los dos veían esa escena esperando ver que ocurriría, hasta que entonces por encima de Qrow un beowulf salió disparado hacia el otro que estaba en el centro. Qrow instintivamente trató de esquivarlo, pero su objetivo no era él. Si no el Grimm oscuro el cual al sentir la presencia de su enemigo, lo tomó por el cuello para azotarlo pesadamente contra la tierra.

Los demás al verlo se abalanzaron rápido hacia él con rabia, Qrow apenas podía procesar lo que veía. Y Iron Wood no sabía que pasaba, los Grimm atacaban algo que sus sensores de calor no podían captar.

El Beowulf oscuro se defendía con fiereza, deteniendo los golpes y las garras de sus adversarios mientras los demás intentaban golpearlo y devorarlo. Qrow rápidamente tuvo que activar la cámara de su comunicador para captar las imágenes de lo que estaba viendo. Por nada en el mundo podía perderse esta valiosa información.

Poco a poco la cantidad de Grimms iban disminuyendo. A uno le habían destrozado la cabeza de un solo golpe certero, a otro le arranco los brazos y luego le despedazó el cuello con sus garras. Después le atravesó el hocico y los ojos a otro que intento flanquearlo, para luego arrancarle el cráneo con todo y su columna vertebral para luego golpear a otro con una fuerza descomunal que lo mando a volar al ultimo que quedaba como si fuera simplemente basura.

Desde la aeronave el capitán solo podía ver las cinco señales solo había quedado una, el ave posado aun sobre el árbol quedaba inmóvil en su sitio viendo un punto en específico.

Qrow quedó enmudecido, jamás había presenciado nada como esto en toda su vida como cazador. Había visto muchas cosas en su vida, había sido testigo de cosas increíbles, pero ver a Grimms contra otros Grimms… Eso jamás se le hubiera pasado por la mente ni en un millón de años.

Fue entonces que el Grimm, de manera imponente volteo su ensangrentada mirada hacia Qrow que solo se había quedado inmóvil. Lo sentía en todo su cuerpo, segundo que pasaba sentía que esos profundos ojos rojos sobre el indicaban un peligro sin igual. Sabía que debía salir de allí lo más rápido posible si quería vivir, pero al mismo tiempo también sabía que si llegaba a mover un solo musculo del necesario, podría ser su fin.

Qrow y el Grimm siguieron con la batalla de miradas por unos cuantos segundos más sin hacer ningún movimiento o sonido. Solo escuchando como lentamente los Grimms derrotados desaparecían en forma de cenizas. Qrow pensaba en hacer algo en lugar de quedársele viendo esperando que él atacase primero o atacarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Entonces repentinamente la aeronave se posiciono sobre ellos, haciendo que el Beowolf finalmente reaccionara corriendo en una dirección. Parecía que quería volver sobre sus pasos, pero lejos de eso, comenzó a dejar marcas sobre los árboles con sus garras.  
Y acto seguido dio un enorme salto hacia las copas de los árboles, para seguir escapando por el mismo lugar hacia donde él lo había estado haciendo durante su persecución.

Ozpin había dicho que era inteligente, pero nunca hubiera podido prever que tanto, realmente estaba anonadado y por primera vez en años no sabía a qué demonios se estaba enfrentando.

**\- ¡Qrow! ¡Qrow!-** Escuchaba la voz de James en su comunicado.  
**-¿Me escuchas Qrow? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Pudiste ver la anomalía? -** Él hombre en forma de ave tuvo que cambiar su forma apenas tuvo un momento para respirar y analizar las cosas que pudo ver…

**-Jimmy… Dime por favor que pudiste ver lo mismo que yo**…- Qrow trato de respirar, pero a duras penas podía.

**-No pude verlo en los sensores de calor… Pero sí en los radares de movimiento-** James respondió sorprendido de que Qrow dijera algo como eso. Si lo que decía era cierto, eso quería decir que esta criatura no solo era inteligente, sino que tambien podía ocultar su rastro de calor.

**-James, reúne a todos en este punto, si yo se los dijera… no me lo creerían, es un Grimm S+, es un maldito Grimm clase S+…-** Le decía tratando de aguantar la desesperación en su interior, no sabía que debía pensar… O que debía hacer… pero recordó las marcas que había dejado en el pasado.  
**-Reúnanse en el punto de control beta… tengo que hacer algo…-**

**-¿Que vas a hacer Qrow…? ¿Qrow? ¡¿Qrow?!-** Preguntaba James viendo a las pantallas solo para alcanzar a ver lo más curioso que había visto en su vida, él se había convertido en un ave y comenzó a volar en el camino contrario. En shock… James vio como este se alejaba hacia el lugar donde había visto a su compañero por última vez antes pedirle investigar la anomalía.

Él hombre en su forma de ave voló a toda velocidad al punto donde había visto las marcas del Beowolf, él había marcado ese lugar con su espada y al llegar vio su marca en el tronco. Por la misma razón siguió el trayecto, tenía que estar seguro de que lo que había visto en el escape de aquél Beowolf no había sido una acción al azar, quería estar seguro de la teoría que había estado formulando desde el inicio de la misión, pasó un par de horas rastreando y rastreando hasta descubrio con lo que más temía.

El árbol donde había hecho las marcas de reconocimiento. No solo era listo… Sabía que lo habían estado siguiendo y había dejado marcas a su paso para confundirlos y hacerlos caminar en círculos…

Ozpin había dicho que era listo, pero jamás creyó que sería tan listo…

**-Es inteligente… es metódico, es calculador… y, sobre todo, sabe que lo estamos siguiendo-** Qrow decía mientras que sus compañeros veían anonadados las imágenes holográficas de su scroll en las pantallas.  
**-Creía que era una simple misión de captura… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no lo es… esta cosa… no es solo cualquier tipo de Grimm, es algo que jamás hemos visto, no se guía por el instinto, no ataca sin razón… no es un simple Grimm de categoría S… es un S+. Creo que el primero que he visto en mi vida…-**

Mientras hablaba sus compañeros veían atónitos el estilo de pelea del Grimm, el cómo se defendía y atacaba a los demás beowulf's con una forma y técnica digna de un cazador especializado.

**-¿Ozpin sabía de esto?-** Preguntó Winter nerviosa por lo que había presenciado en las imágenes.

**-No lo creo… Pero mencionó algo sobre que este Grimm no era como los demás, si logró derrotar a un equipo de Spec Ops por su cuenta… si esta cosa es el siguiente paso en la evolución de los Grimm tipo Beowolf, entonces puedo entender ya porqué Ozpin quiere que lo capturemos a como dé lugar-** Hablaba el profesor Oobleck al a ver visto y analizado todas las pruebas que Qrow les había dado. -No hay duda de que este espécimen de Beowulf está mucho más allá de lo que imaginábamos…

**-¿Y cómo vamos a capturarlo? Si sabe que lo estamos rastreando… y sabe que lo estamos siguiendo, entonces intentará todo para seguir evitándonos… y más aún, para tendernos una trampa. Esto está mucho más allá de lo que imaginaba-** Summer decía recargándose sobre la pantalla del holograma.

**-Estoy pensando…-** Respondió James con sus brazos cruzados, tratando de imaginar un plan de acción.

**-Necesitaríamos la ayuda de Ozpin… esto sin dudas es una situación que no podemos afrontar solos, necesitamos consejo de él y de Glynda, es la mejor opción que tenemos-**

**-Concuerdo, pero lo que aún no puedo entender es… ¿Porqué los Grimm atacarían a uno de los suyos…? Y más a uno de su propia especie… no tiene ningún sentido, ellos jamás harían eso… ¿o sí?-** Le preguntó Summer a James, quien… no supo que responderle.

Él estaba igual o más confundido que sus compañeros. Hubo un largo y tedioso silencio que fue interrumpido al momento que decidió tomar la palabra.

**-Quizás… no solo es otro paso en la evolución, quizás… podamos convertirlo en un aliado. - Dijo sorprendiendo a los demás en la nave. -Creo que Ozpin nos envió en esta misión, no solo para capturarlo… sino para aprender de él, para entenderlo… si es tan inteligente como se muestra… Quizás haya alguna forma de comunicarnos con él de alguna forma-**

**-¿Estás escuchando lo que dices? ¿Un aliado Grimm? ¿Es que acaso has perdido la cabeza o es que tanto tiempo en la nave y la falta de aire te afectaron?-** Le preguntaba recargando sus puños sobre la mesa.

**-No es tan descabellado si lo razonamos bien-** Respondió Oobleck tomando un sorbo de su termo.  
**-Esta criatura es fascinante, creó un sistema de marcas para hacer que lo siguiéramos y hacernos caminar en círculos, tiene un camuflaje que le permite ocultar su rastro de calor, sabe como luchar, atacar y defenderse… si este Beowolf es tan inteligente como creo que lo es… si logramos comunicarnos con él y tratar de razonar con él, es muy probable que quizás podamos hacerlo un aliado poderoso-**

**-Estás loco si piensas que eso realmente va a funcionar...-** Respondió Qrow sin querer creer que dos de los cazadores más listos de Beacon estuvieran hablando de eso como si esa cosa fuese otro humano.  
**-Esa cosa puede acabar con nosotros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿es que ya se les olvidó que nosotros matamos esas cosas incluso como deporte? No podemos razonar con esa cosa y mucho menos intentar hablarle como si fuera… no sé… una especie de animal con conciencia y sentimientos, ¿es que ya se les olvidó porqué nos convertimos en cazadores en primer lugar? -** Les preguntó a todos tratando de llamar a su sentido común, Qrow quizás tenía razón y quizás pues él estaba en lo correcto, estaban en guerra contra los Grimm, pero también podría equivocarse, si ese Grimm realmente podía entender lo que pasaba, quizás podrían hacerlo entrar en razón y ayudarlos en un futuro.

**-Yo… creo que deberíamos intentarlo**\- Dijo Summer tranquila, llamando la atención de Qrow.  
**-Yo siento que deberíamos al menos intentar de comunicarnos con él, tratar de decirle que no queremos hacerle daño, solo queremos llevarlo a un lugar donde podremos estudiarlo y entenderlo mejor, quizás… es como un niño incomprendido que no quiere que lo lastimen-**

**-Summ, en cualquier otro te daría la razón, pero míralo… ¿Esa cosa te parece un niño perdido?-** Le dijo Qrow apuntando a las pantallas justo en el momento que el Beowulf le arrancaba el cráneo a otro. Summer quedó en silencio mirando a los ojos de la criatura con detenimiento.

Por un momento podía ver en esos ojos llenos de maldad y odio algo que ya había visto antes, algo que podía recordar muy bien en las noches que sus hijas no podían dormir, el miedo de que una criatura los lastimara, el miedo creciente de que algún Grimm merodeaba en las sombres y tratara de hacerles daño. Suspiró mirando a Qrow con la misma mirada tranquila de antes.

**-Solo hay que intentarlo Qrow. Aunque sea una criatura salvaje y violenta… solo te pido que lo intentemos, ¿sí?-**

Qrow quedó en silencio ante sus palabras, él no quería creer que de verdad le estaban proponiendo hablar con un Grimm. Summer teniendo la inusual habilidad de convertir a un Grimm en cenizas en cuestión de segundos, ¿estaba proponiendo tratar de comunicarse con esa cosa?

Derrotado suspiró, no estaba seguro de que eso fuese una buena idea de ninguna forma, no importaba como lo vea. Esa cosa podía despedazarlos en cualquier segundo… no podían confiarse o creer que el Beowolf no los podría asesinar en el acto.

**-Está bien, pero si algo sale mal, no duden en atacar-**

Llegada la noche, equipos de cazadores y Spec Ops de Ikarus habían hecho un perímetro en todo el bosque. Con radares de movimiento y luces que abarcaban un gran terreno, nada entraba ni salía sin que lo vieran o lo percibieran por los radares. Así que si algún Grimm intentaba cruzar el perímetro cercado sería avistado por todos en las cercanías, ya tenían una forma para acorralarlo, ahora solo debían encontrar su puesto y darle caza para finalmente atraparlo.

**-Bien… el perímetro ya está cercado y asegurado–** Decía el Capitán Iron Wood preparando su propia aeronave con un sistema de rastreo y un radar mejorados.

**-Bien, los cazadores del borde norte ya se acoplaron a la línea defensiva, ahora solo queda en ustedes equipo QROW-** Hablaba el director Ozpin tranquilamente por la radio.

**-Yo avisaré si algún equipo de las cercanías detecta algo en sus radares de movimiento, así ustedes sabrán a donde ír, intenten estar al pendiente y recibir nuevas instrucciones, por ahora solo intenten asegurar el objetivo-** Les dijo la profesora Goodwitch justo después de que el director terminara de hablar.

**–Y por favor… tengan cuidado ahí afuera…-**

**-Lo tendremos, y gracias Glynda… sabía que podía contar con ustedes-** Respondió James después de haber acoplado sus nuevas piezas a la aeronave.

**-Buena suerte James-** Respondió ella del intercomunicador para después colgar.

Mientras que los demás cazadores se preparaban para el asalto, Winter invocaba a sus Beowulf con sus Glyps, si los Grimm podían seguir el rastro de esa criatura los suyos también podrían basados en esa lógica. De todas maneras no perdia nada con intentarlo. La única que faltaba era Summer, quien hablaba por teléfono con su esposo.

**-Te extrañó mucho ayer, no se durmió hasta que le conté un cuento-** Decía la voz de Tai al otro lado del teléfono.

**-Jeh… ¿Y como estuvo Yang?-** Preguntó Summer acariciando la empuñadura de su arma con sus dedos levemente.

**-Bueno… ella estuvo un poco inquieta, pero está bien. Le dije que no se preocupara y que todo saldría bien-** Respondió Tai de nuevo suspirando al otro lado de la línea.

**-Me lo imagino… no te preocupes Tai… esta misión terminara en un momento. Ademas tenemos algo que discutir cuando volvamos a casa…-** Comentó riendo levemente, algo que llamó la atención de Taiyang.

**-¿Oh sí? ¿Por qué lo dices?-** Volvió a preguntar curioso por lo último dicho por su esposa.

**-Es… una sorpresa…-** Respondió ella alzando su mirada al cielo estrellado, por un momento hubo silencio en la línea, pero entonces

**-Oh, ya tengo muy altas expectativas de eso…-** Contesto mientras cargaba a Ruby entre sus brazos mientras le daba de comer.

**-De acuerdo, dile a las niñas que todo va a estar bien, volveré a casa pronto. Te amo mucho…- **Finalizo Summer cortando la llamada, suspiró pesadamente para entonces sentir alguien a su lado.

**-¿Ya estás lista Summ?-** Le preguntó Qrow acercándose lentamente a ella.

**-Sí… solo quería, asegurarme de que las cosas estuvieran bien en casa-** Respondió mirando al cielo con tranquilidad en sus ojos.  
**-Es una linda noche, ¿no lo crees Qrow?-**

**-Sí… ¿Ya le dijiste que hablaste conmigo?-** Susurró la pregunta con pena en su voz, pero Summer lo vio con una sonrisa.

**-No, evite el tema lo máximo posible. Quiero que sea una sorpresa-** Mencionó ella volteando a verlo con una sonrisa.

**-Entonces tampoco…-**

**-No, no le dije que lo sentías por haberlo golpeado, esperaba que se lo dijeras cuando hablaran-** Mencionó ella apartando su mirada.

**-Jeh… Supongo que tendré que pensar en algo cuando volvamos a casa…-** Dijo Qrow acomodándose tratando la chaqueta.

**-Sí… oye, ¿cambiaste tu número? Ya sabes, cuando volviste- **Le preguntó simpáticamente viendo a su compañero de reojo.

**-Uh… no realmente. Sigue siendo el mismo número, solo que casi nunca lo prendo, ni siquiera le doy uso más que para misiones o cosas por el estilo…-** le dijo encendiendo su Scroll para mostrarle.

**-Oh… eso responde muchas preguntas**\- Se dijo Summer encendiendo el suyo, ella tocó la pantalla un par de veces y al finalizar Qrow recibió un pequeño mensaje de texto diciendo:  
**_"Hola? ¿Estás ahí Qrow?"_**

**-Jeh… Sí… disculpa por no contestar antes-** Dijo finalmente guardando su Scroll.

**-Bien solo quería estar segura…- **Mencionó tecleando nuevamente, pero Qrow no recibió ningún mensaje de su parte, fue así que ella se levantó guardando su Scroll para mirar hacia su compañero.

**-Entonces preparémonos para la cacería, ¿sí?-** preguntó alzando su mano hacia Qrow para ayudarlo a levantarse, algo que él miró con una sonrisa y asintió, tomando su mano para levantarse de su asiento.

**-Bien… vamos entonces Summ-** Dijo riendo levemente mientras se acercaban a sus demás compañeros.

**-El plan será el mismo… pero con una pequeña modificación-** Hablaba James mirando al centro de la mesa con el holograma de la zona.  
**-La última vez que Qrow lo vio se dirigió al noroeste, por lo que debe encontrarse en esta zona-** Dijo señalando un punto especifico en todo el bosque ubicado justo arriba del centro del bosque.

**\- Si la teoría es correcta y el Beowulf puede ser rastreado por otros Grimm, entonces utilizaremos a mis invocaciones para localizarlo, ellos nos guiarán hacia él- **Decía Winter haciendo un análisis profundo de la situación.

**-Una vez que lo encontremos, intentaremos no pelear. Tendremos que apaciguarlo o llamar la atención el mayor tiempo posible hasta que James llegue y lo atrape. Cuando lo tengamos Winter lo inmovilizará con sus Glyps, de esa forma James bajará la jaula de energía y encerrarlo -** Oobleck explicaba acomodando sus lentes sobre su rostro y tomando un poco de café de su termo.

**-Nos dividiremos en grupos de dos con los Grimm de Winter, cada uno irá por el bosque, lo acorralaremos y le daremos pelea… solo si es necesario, tenemos solo una oportunidad en esto, si fallamos, fracasaremos la misión y regresaremos con las manos vacías-** Qrow siguió mientras los demás tomaban notas mentales del plan para efectuarlo a la perfección.

**-Yo tomaré la delantera, si algo sale mal siempre puedo utilizar el poder de mis ojos… aunque preferiría no hacerlo, si lo hago el Grimm moriría al instante… y no podríamos capturarlo lo cual se sigue resumiendo a una misión fallida-** Comentó Summer mirando a sus compañeros con serenidad en su mirada.

**-Bien, una vez que lo tengamos, llamaremos a los equipos en el área para anunciar que la misión fue completada con éxito y que se retiren-** Dijo finalmente James mirando a todos sus compañeros en el lugar.

**-Esta misión será peligrosa, quizás… más peligrosa de lo que habíamos imaginado desde un inicio. Pero sin importar qué, nosotros somos la esperanza de Remnant, debemos asegurarnos de completarla para poder regresar a casa como héroes, hagamos esto por nuestros amigos, padres, hermanos e hijos, hagámoslo para descubrir las amenazas que crecen bajo las sombras y que buscan arrebatarnos nuestra esperanza. Y, Sobre todo hagámoslo por nosotros mismos-** Les dijo con convicción y fuerza para darles valor a sus compañeros de equipo y animarlos a pelear, si esta noche era la última pelea de alguna de ellos, que lo valiera.

**-¡Sí! ¡Vamos equipo QROW!-** Exclamo emocionada Summer levantando su puño hacia los demás

Ellos miraron con extrañeza a Summer, pues no estaban acostumbrados a una porra curiosa, pero Qrow lo conocía muy bien, ella solía hacerlo cada vez que el Equipo STRQ salía a una misión. Recordarlo solo lo hizo reirse, pero indudablemente se unió a ella, Oobeck también lo hizo y al poco rato James también, la única que parecía indecisa de unirse era Winter… Pero al ver a los ojos de Summer, sonrió y chocó sus puños con los de los demás, para entonces gritar al unisonó.

**-¡Equipo QROW!-** Para que cada uno siguiera a sus respectivos Grimms invocados.

Unos minutos más tarde Summer y Qrow se encontraban solos, alejados considerablemente uno del otro, con su única compañía siendo el Beowolf que Winter había invocado, la tranquilidad de la noche era casi absoluta, los grillos cantaban y las sombras lo cubrían todo.

Con linternas en mano se sumergían a las profundidades del bosque, siendo el único sonido constante el de los insectos, sus pasos sobre los matorrales y el pasto, Tenian radares de movimiento acoplados a sus muñecas, parecía que caminaban sin rumbo por un sendero oscuro y mortal, como la boca de un lobo, silencioso pero letal. Incluso el Grimm invocado de Summer no parecía sentirlo a sus espaldas, como si algo o alguien estuviera viéndola. Algo se ocultaba entre la oscuridad de la noche.

**-James percibo algo entrando al perímetro cerca de la unidad 08, algo se mueve-** Desde el comunicador Glynda habló captando la atención del capitán quien dirigió su mirada al sector donde estaba colocada la unidad en el círculo de vigilancia.

**-Unidad 08 informe de situación-** Habló él esperando respuesta de la aeronave aterrizada.

**-Lo veo Capitán ironwood… vamos a investigar- Respondió **una voz masculina desde el comunicador, después de unos segundos volvió a escuchar el comunicador activándose. **\- Descuide solo es un conejo, nada de que preocuparse, cambio-**

**\- Entendido ¿Equipo Qrow, ¿cómo va la misión? –** Preguntó recargándose sobre el monitor de la aeronave inspeccionando mejor a sus compañeros de equipo.

**-No estoy seguro, estas malditas cosas se mueven a cualquier dirección, parecen que estuvieran borrachos o confundidos, ¿están seguros de que esto va a funcionar?- **Preguntó Qrow molesto desde su posición, mientras seguía a su Beowolf invocado en silencio.

**-Debe de, es la única forma de encontrar al Beowolf, y si no el anillo de vigilancia estará informándonos cada cosa que suceda en un radio de 110 yardas a la redonda, es imposible que se nos escape, al menos con los radares de movimiento activos. -** Respondió Iron Wood enfocado en las pantallas y los hologramas.

Debían estar enfocados, antes de que algún imprevisto ocurrierá.  
**-Nevermore 01, percibo algo. ¿Tú también lo sientes? Cambio-** Le preguntó desde el comunicador, debían ser silenciosos y tratar de no llamar la atención.

**-¿No, que percibes Rosa 02? cambio-** respondió Qrow atento a cualquier movimiento impredecible de su Grimm.

**-Como sí algo nos estuviera asechando…-** Mencionó ella viendo detenidamente a su radar de movimiento. -¿Ventisca 04, tú sientes algo igual? Cambio

**-Negativo, no mi Beowolf no siente nada, tampoco veo nada ni en los radares de movimiento, cambio-** respondía Winter que al igual que sus compañeros trataban de mantener el más absoluto silencio.

**-¿Comando 05?-** Preguntó Qrow pasando un arbusto pequeño frente a él.

**-Negativo Qrow… Los sensores de movimiento solo los captan a ustede sus Grimms-** Respondió James monitoreando las computadoras con detenimiento.

**-Doctor 03, ¿alguna novedad de tu parte? Cambio-**

**-Negativo aquí tampoco siento nada, cambio-** respondió el Profesor mientras seguía a su Beowolf.

**-Bien, Summer, puede que ella tenga algo, intenta acercarte con cuidado, cambio-** Decía James cruzando sus dedos.

**-Pero no podemos alejarnos mucho debemos permanecer unidos, quien sabe lo que pueda pasar sí…-**

**-Qrow, no te preocupes, recuerda tu misión, debemos atraparlo sin importar el costo, tú concéntrate en tu Beowolf, yo seguiré mi coartada, Cambio- **Summer respondió comenzando a seguir esa presencia por el bosque dejando que su Beowolf invocado la siguiera.

**-¡No Summer…!-**

**-Qrow, tranquilo. Apégate a tu misión-** Le decía James viendo como el punto que Crow representaba comenzaba a correr rápidamente hacia Summer.

**-Maldición ¡Qrow! ¡No rompas tu formación, Qrow!-**

**-Qrow no, obedece a James, tienes que volver a tu puesto-** Le decía Summer tratando de tranquilizarlo.

**-No, no te voy a dejar sola, esa cosa podría aparecer en cualquier segundo y podría intentar hacerte daño. Voy a ír contigo-** Él respondió rápidamente sacando rápidamente su espada.

**-No, si nos ve juntos, lo huira o peor aún, intentará atacarnos. Si vamos con cautela tendremos más oportunidad de atraparlo…- **

**-Ni pienses que te voy a abandonar, no puedes hacer esto sola-** Le decía agarrándola del brazo para evitar que se fuera hacia donde probablemente podría encontrar muerte.

**-Qrow regresa a tu puesto en estos instantes, si no lo haces estarás poniendo a tus compañeros y a la misión en peligro-** Le decía James por el intercomunicador

**-Al diablo con eso, no te voy a dejar sola-** Dijo seriamente, pero Summer lo intentó calmar.

**-Qrow por favor confía en mí-** Le pedía Summer deslizándose lentamente de sus manos.

**-Por favor…- **Suplico mirándolo decidida con sus ojos plateados.

Qrow no sabia que hacer. Si la dejaba ír era muy probable que ella moriría, pero sí no, pondría en peligro a la misión y a los demás, tenía que volver a su posición para mantenerse junto a su Beowolf, el tiempo se acababa, pero…

**-De acuerdo, pero solo si me dejas ir contigo-** Le pidió mirándola fijamente a sus ojos sorprendiéndola momentaneamente. Summer en ese instante se percato que Qrow hablaba enserio, su mirada y su voz lo decían todo. El no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

-**Qrow… ¡Maldición responde! -** La insistencia del capitan comenzaba a fastidiarlo, debia responder pronto o las cosas podrían complicarse muy rápido.

Entonces Summer tomo el mensaje decidida mirando a su compañero.

**-Comando, hemos decidido ir juntos, cambio…- **

James por su parte al oir el mensaje solo suspiro cansado. Si fueran cualquier otro grupo de cazadores, rechazaría la sugerencia seguido de ordenarles que vuelvan a la base. Pero teniendo en cuenta que conocía a Summer y a Qrow durante mucho tiempo, hizo la excepción.

**-De acuerdo Rosa, ve con Nevermore y no bajen la guardia… cambio y fuera- **Decía James cruzando los dedos de ambas manos.

**-Entendido, Nevermore 01 y yo seguiremos mi intuición, ventisca y doctor sigan a sus Beowolfs alertaremos si hay algo que informar-** Respondió Summer corriendo junto a Qrow y las invocaciones de Beowolf hacia la dirección

Ellos comenzaron a seguir a una cosa que corría a toda prisa en la oscuridad. No podían verla, pero sabía que ahí había algo, su radar de movimiento se lo decía, el beowulf que los acompañaba no percibía nada de él.

En un momento su objetivo estaba escapando de su línea de visión. Qrow comenzaba a cansarse y a perder velocidad, no podía correr tan rápido como su compañera.

**-¡Alcanzalo Rosa!-** Pidió Qrow, algo que obligó a Summer a voltear su mirada hacia él a sus espaldas.

**–Yo te alcanzaré, lo prometo, tu sigue adelante-** agregó para animarla a acelerar el paso. sin embargo, la criatura al percatarse que la cazadora se aproximaba, comenzó a correr aun más rápido.

**-Comando 05, estoy siguiendo la pista de algo, Nevermore 01 se quedó atrás pero me está siguiendo el paso, escucho algo corriendo entre la oscuridad, cambio- **

**\- ¿Puedes confirmar Summer? Cambio**\- Preguntó viendo que los tres puntos en su radar. Summer, su Beowolf y la cosa que seguía, se estaban alejando mucho del perimetro, pero por algún motivo, la criatura volteo repentinamente en otra dirección y comenzó a avanzar hacia el punto de control donde se suponía que debía estar el Beowolf.

**-Negativo, está muy oscuro, no puedo verlo-** Summer respondió corriendo lo más que podía mientras más y más se adentraba en los bosques.

**-Intenta no perderlo de vista-** Respondía James completamente enfocado en los puntos que veía en su pantalla. Si era él, tenían que saberlo ya.

Ella siguió y siguió hasta llegar a una zona, un circulo entre árboles donde podía ver claramente la luz de la luna y frente a ella pudo ver lo que parecía ser una pequeña liebre negra corriendo hacia un pequeño agujero en la tierra, donde rápidamente se ocultó de ella, ella suspiro de alivio, quizás era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ella comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la madriguera del conejito para informar lo que había visto.

**-Disculpa amiguito, no quería asustarte. Solo buscaba a un Grimm-** Le dijo sonriendo levemente, mientras que algo se acercaba lentamente a su punto ciego.

**-¿Tú sabes donde pueda estar?-** Le preguntó alzando la mirada mientras que su Beowulf invocado se colocaba a sus espaldas. Este tardó en reaccionar, pero a penas lo hizo gruñó con fuerza, para poco después ser tacleado por una sombra oscura, la cual comenzó a morderlo e intentar despedazarlo en el suelo.

Summer se levantó sorprendida, viendo como el Beowolf oscuro devoraba a su Beowolf blanco, y poco después este se desvanecía, dejando a ambos solos, Summer miró con miedo al Beowolf frente a ella. Este gruñía de manera feroz, avanzando a ella lentamente

Summer sentia miedo combinada con incertidumbre, pero el Grimm no la atacaba, En un momento el Grimm comenzó a girar alrededor de su presa, esperando a que Summer hiciera el primer movimiento. Pero cuando la criatura se posó bajo la luz de la luna, pudo ver algo en la parte superior de su hombro que la sorprendió un momento.

Una herida hecha por el arma de algún cazador. Sin embargo, en lugar de ver un gran tajo profundo, vio que estaba tratada con algunas hierbas que fueron aplicadas en toda la herida ayudándolo a cerrar efectivamente. Fue ahí que recordó lo importante, era un ser inteligente, no era como otros. Este podía ver y entender que pasaba, por lo mismo si podía entender, entonces podía racionalizar con la misma. James desde la nave veía un punto rojo en su radar de movimiento, justo lo que ellos estaban buscando.

**-Aquí Comando, solicito apoyo de inmediato con Rosa 02, hay un hostil junto a ella. Repitió, hay un hostil junto a ella-** Advirtió obligando a todos los compañeros de la misión a ír a la posición de Summer en el mapa, Qrow al escuchar el mensaje cambio rápido a su forma de ave para alcanzarla lo más rápido posible desde el aíre.

**-Oye, tranquilo… no te voy a hacer daño-** Decía Summer tratando de alcanzar su arma en su funda con su mano derecha, algo que hizo rugir de rabia al Beowolf.

**-¡Tranquilo! Tranquilo…-** Le decía desenfundando su arma con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento bruzco.

**-Tranquilo, no te voy a lastimar-** para entonces ponerla en el suelo a su lado. El Grimm vio esto, pero aun así la seguía mirando esperando alguna jugarreta de su parte. Aunque justo en esos instantes Qrow apareció, viendo a su compañera acercándose al beowulf. Él rápidamente cambió su forma a humano para darle apoyo.

**-¡Summer aléjate de esa cosa!-** Dijo sacando su espada, para apuntar con el cañón de su escopeta al Beowulf, este gruñó con fuerza al ver al cazador detrás de la mujer de capucha blanca, pero antes de que si quiera se le ocurriera disparar, Summer alzó su mano hacia Qrow para intentar hacerlo entrar en razón.

**-No Qrow… No dispares… déjame hacer esto-** Pedía Summer tratando de mantener la calma entre los dos, la situación era tan tensa que la misma podría ser cortada con el simple rasguño de una hoja de papel.  
**-Oye tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño-** Decía Summer tratando de alcanzarlo con cuidado, tratando de darle tranquilidad con sus palabras

**-¡Tranquilo! tranquilo…-** Dijo mientras se acercaba tranquilamente a él, siendo lo más cuidadosa posible,  
**-Tranquilo, no te voy a lastimar**\- Entonces ella alzó su mano hacia el Grimm para tratar de alcanzarlo no para hacerle daño. El Grimm vio esto, pero aun así la seguía mirando esperando alguna jugarreta de su parte.  
**-Me dijeron que eras listo, que tú quizás podrías entender…-** Decía caminando lentamente hacia él, aún se veía bravo y fiero, pero él más bien parecía no querer pelear.  
**-Sé que no me vas a atacar… por qué si lo quisieras, ya lo habrías hecho-** Mencionaba ella tratando de alzar su mano a su comunicador, pero eso hizo que él gruñera con furia hacia ella.  
**-No, no. Espera…-** Decía tranquila, alcanzando su comunicador para ponerlo en el suelo.  
**-Tranquilo… no vamos a lastimarte, solo queremos entenderte… saber lo que eres-** Decía mientras nuevamente se volvía a acercar.  
**-Tu no eres como los demás, ¿verdad? Puedo verlo en tus ojos, tienes miedo, miedo de que te queramos lastimar…-** Trataba de decirle con tranquilidad mientras a a cada paso más cerca estaba de él.  
**-Sientes miedo, eso es algo extraño de los Grimm, ellos no sienten miedo, solo agresión e ira… tú no eres como ellos, tú no atacas sin una provocación- **El Grimm escuchaba aquellas palabras en silencio, pero atento a cualquier movimiento extraño de Summer. No podía confiar en ella, pero… ella se veía bastante familiar, con esa capa… y ese cabello, podía jurar que los había visto en el pasado.  
**-No, claro que no, tú no me atacarás, porque no eres malo…-** Menciono acercando su mano lentamente hacia él**. -Por favor… permíteme ayudarte a salir… de esta profunda oscuridad.**

Entonces Qrow escucho tres disparos que fueron efectuados cerca suyo. El estruendo fue tan repentino que aturdió a Qrow momentáneamente mientras veía como su amiga recibía uno de los impactos junto con la criatura.

Rápido volteo a sus espaldas sin poder reconocer el arma del desgraciado, pero pudo ver a una persona que corría a la espesura del bosque. Quiso seguirlo, pero no era su prioridad. Lo importante era la condición de Summer que había caído al suelo.

Ella sentía un profundo dolor en su brazo, se había descuidado dejando su aura desactivada, mientras recapacitaba sobre ello, escucho a su lado al Grimm que estaba gritando y fruñendo con una fuerza asesina. El Grimm cruzo miradas con ella viendo sus ojos de plata, pero su visión estaba enrojecida de ira y odio, sin poder comprender que había pasado.

**-No… ¡No espera no!-** Summer gritaba con impotencia y terror al ver como este alzaba sus garras al cielo, y de un zarpazo se dispuso a acabar con su vida… O eso parecía cuando Qrow se lanzó al ataqué para defenderla, bloqueando el poderoso golpe con su espada.

**-Te dije que te alejaras de esta maldita cosa-** Gruñó Qrow con fuerza empujando a su presa para hacerla retroceder, pero esta misma era muy fuerte. **-Hazte a un lado, me encargaré de él hasta que Oobleck y Winter lleguen.**

Sentenció, mirando de frente a la criatura oscura sedienta de sangre quien respiraba con fuerza y rabia, preparado para hacer pedazos a ambos cazadores donde estaban parados, Qrow alzó su espada hacia el Grimm preparado para la pelea más difícil que tendría en su vida contra un Grimm y todo esto lo haría únicamente para darle tiempo a sus compañeros de llegar y a su rosa de verano de escapar.


	12. Espinas Parte 3

**Entre la quietud de la noche, los grillos cantaban, las luciérnagas volaban y los animales nocturnos salían de caza.  
Una noche tan hermosa con la presencia de la luna llena, en Remnant, existían dos una completamente intacta y la otra hecha pedazos, cullos remanentes seguían flotando a la cercanías de la misma.  
Una noche tan hermosa no podría ser arruinada por nada…  
A excepción de una bestia proveniente de los rincones más ignominiosos de toda remnant.**

**La cual tenía a la vista a dos cazadores, con la única motivación de hacerlos pedaitos con sus garras.**

**El cazador que le hacía frente sujetaba su poderosa espada; Harbinger con fuerza, y la joven mujer que se levantaba del suelo con pesadez veía a ambos nerviosa, sabiendo de antemano que el enfrentamiento entre ambos sería inminente.**

**-Qrow…-** Summer susurró levantándose adolorida del suelo, tratando de activar nuevamente su aura y sanar su brazo lo más pronto posible.

**-No digas nada, solo haz lo que te digo, ¡ahora! -** Exclamó dando un salto hacia atrás para esquivar un golpe certero del Beowolf frente a él. Pero Summer no iba a retroceder tan fácilmente, estaba decidida a pelear a su lado, aunque le costara su vida. Por eso que activó su semblanza justo a tiempo para evadir un golpe, su cuerpo se hizo pedazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volviendose pequeños pétalos de rosa blancos, para reaparecer justo donde había dejado su sable; el Espino.

El golpe de garras era equiparable al acero contra metal, Qrow se movía con un estilo de pelea centrado y balanceado, atacando y defendiendo cuidando sus pasos con precisión milimétrica, mientras que el beowulf lo atacaba con golpes fuertes y precisos, movimientos casi invisibles para el ojo humano normal.

Cada movimiento era minuciosamente ejecutado, un baile perfecto entre cazador y presa, aunque a estas alturas no se podía saber quién era realmente el cazador y cual era la presa, ambos estaban nivelándose perfectamente uno con otro. Qrow intentó darle un golpe con su espada justo en la espada para dañar su gruesa piel con un golpe directo a los músculos de su piel, pero el beowulf se movió con una velocidad aplastante, deteniendo la hoja de la espada con una de sus garras obligando al cazador a retroceder antes de que lo contratacara, algo que por supuesto hizo con un giro de su cuerpo tratando de golpear con fuerza al pecho de Qrow con sus 5 pares de garras.

El hombre de ojos carmesí fue rápido, pero su capa obtuvo una rasgadura, pedazos de tela volaron alrededor de Qrow quien no pudo evitar dar un salto hacia atrás para evitar el segundo golpe de gancho ascendente que intentaba hacia su cabeza. Seguido de otro golpe con la cola del Beowolf que sirvió como un latigazo para aturdirlo. Eso pudo haber sido un golpe mortal si no hubiera sido por que Harbinger se opuso contra el ataque de la bestia oscura, pero aun así Qrow calló de rodillas al suelo retrocediendo débilmente hacia atrás, su aura se tambaleó al igual que él.

Sus brazos se sentían enormemente pesadas y sus piernas apenas podían soportar su peso, no había ninguna duda, si no hubiera puesto su espada como escudo lo más probable es que ahora estaría agonizando en el suelo.

Qrow hizo girar su espada en sus manos para cambiar a una posición de ataque, debía actuar de una manera más directa, pero antes de poder atacar Summer entró al combate. Le había pedido retroceder, pero ella no se iba a retirar sin dar una buena pelea.

**-Espera, escúchanos por favor- **Summer le pidió al Grimm intentando evitar más conflicto, pero el Beowolf no quería escuchar ni una sola palabra, estaba ebrio por una furia asesina. Un fuerte golpe fue dirigido a la rosa blanca con ira, pero ella logró desviar el golpe con su espino usando la hoja de su sable como una defensa para evitar los zarpazos.

**-No te atacamos nosotros, debes creerme solo queremos ayudarte-** Pedía Summer desviando otro golpe con facilidad, pero el Beowolf no estaba prestando atención, solo quería matar, estaba más que furioso.

**-¡Summer, te dije que retrocedieras!-** Habló su compañero lanzándose al ataque para golpear al Beowolf con fuerza, pero el golpe en lugar de ser certero fue detenido con una facilidad insultante por las garras del Beowolf.

**-Ya lo sé Qrow, pero no te voy a dejar pelear solo-** Summer habló rápidamente tomando la empuñadura de su espada, la que rápidamente se separó en dos sables, su espino tenía varias modalidades para el combate, pero ella no deseaba pelear, quería haber evitado este resultado de cualquier forma, algo que no pudo lograr.

**-Debemos coordinarnos para inmovilizarlo-** Dijo mientras saltaba hacia el Beowulf quien la iba a recibir con un golpe directo a su pecho, pero antes de que él pudiera hacerlo, Summer se desvaneció en miles de pétalos de rosa, para entonces aparecer a espaldas del Beowolf para golpearlo en la base de sus piernas.

Su objetivo no era asesinarlo, solo inmovilizarlo cortando sus tendones. Aunque ella no quería, debía lastimarlo para obligarlo a caer, en esta situación de vida o muerte debían hacer lo necesario para evitar que el Beowolf escapara. Cruzó sus sables para bloquear otro golpe del Beowolf, pero a diferencia de los demás este fue un golpe dado con las garras de sus patas traseras, obligando a Summer a romper su defensa y hacerla retroceder por el fuerte impacto sobre el metal de sus espadas.

Así que más temprano que tarde tuvo que cambiar su estrategia juntando ambas empuñaduras en una sola, para combinarla en una espada doble. Con mucha premeditación esperó pacientemente al siguiente gran golpe para volver a hacer un desvió quedando justamente debajo del brazo del Grimm para intentar cortar los tendones de su antebrazo e incapacitarlo.

Demás estaba decir que la piel del Beowolf era gruesa como la roca, cortarla no parecía trabajo fácil, por eso ante el contraataque de la propia Summer se vio obligada a retroceder y desviar los golpes certeros que él le intentaba dar, Qrow por su lado se acercó para darle apoyo a su compañera mientras esta misma se alejaba, su semblanza debía ser de ayuda en esta pelea más que nunca, la vida de los dos dependía en eso, debía acercarse con cuidado.

Disparó dos rondas de escopeta al cuerpo del Beowolf, el primero lo esquivo fácilmente pero ante la predicción de Qrow al intentar esquivar el segundo disparo esté impacta sobre su piel rozando una de sus rodillas, oportunidad que Qrow aprovechó para acercarse y tratar de cortar los tendones de sus patas delanteras, pero aun cuando Qrow logró conectar un par de golpes sobre la piel del Grimm, este se puso de pie para golpear al experimentado cuervo con una embestida de hombro que lo lanzó directamente hacia un árbol, azotando su cuerpo con fuerza sobre la madera.

Eso no pasó desapercibido para Summer quien preocupada gritó el nombre de su amigo mientras que su aura comenzaba a parpadear. Solo un golpe critico fue suficiente para drenar la mayoría de su defensa biológica, eso sí era mala suerte.

Summer no se lo pensó mucho, hizo girar sus espadas sobre su cabeza para tener una mejor posición de contrataque, cosa que el Beowolf notó y se lanzó al combate contra ella, en esta situación Summer logró desviar otro golpe con mucha facilidad utilizando las hojas de su espino para evitar las garras que venían a por ella, seguido de un uso milimétrico de su semblanza para esquivar y reaparecer por encima del Beowolf.

Sin embargo, la criatura esperaba exactamente eso y saltó hacia ella para embestirla con la misma fuerza con la que había golpeado a Qrow abriendo sus mandíbulas de par en par, pero lo único que recibió fueron varios pétalos de flor entrando a su hocico. Confundido, miró hacia sus espaldas para ver como ella había reaparecido rápidamente lista para conectar su ataque. El Grimm por puro instinto intento cubrirse pero fue demasiado tarde, Summer había cambiado la modalidad de su arma a una doble guadaña para golpearlo con fuerza, y así finalmente alejarlo de ella y Qrow.

El Grimm quedó aturdido por unos momentos, ella le había dado un golpe fatal, y las repercusiones del ataque se sintieron en todo su cuerpo al caer de rodillas totalmente debilitado. Summer aprovechó esta oportunidad para ír a ayudar a Qrow, que a duras penas podía levantarse del suelo. El aura de ambos estaba en un punto critico, después de haberla utilizado para atacar al Grimm y para sanar su cuerpo debían tener aún más cuidado del siguiente aque que efectue la criatura.

**-¿Estás bien?-** Preguntó Summer ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

**-No… Esa cosa es resistente…-** Mencionó Qrow apoyándose de su amiga, clavando sus ojos sobre la criatura, que tambaleando y debilitado aun intentaba levantarse del suelo.

**-Lo es… no entiendo, ¿quién nos disparó? Esa arma no pudo ser de Oobleck y por supuesto que no pudo haber sido Winter-** Dijo ella para ponerse nuevamente en posición de defensa, debían evitar a toda costa un ataque como el que había recibido Qrow.

-**Quien sea que hubiera sido, nos puso en una situación peligrosa-** Agregó Qrow preparando su espada para cambiarla al modo guadaña.

**-Donde demonios están Winter y Oobleck, si esto sigue así nos va a terminar asesinando-**

**-Tengo un plan, pero necesito que confíes en mí-** Le pidió tomándolo del hombro, para que él pudiera verla a los ojos.

**-Jeh… Siempre Summ…-** Mencionó Qrow sonriendo a su compañera con confianza absoluta.

**-Vamos a tener que utilizar la Rosa Negra-** Dijo cambiando nuevamente la modalidad de su espino a la espada doble, después de esto un ligero hilo de plata salió de este, y desde la empuñadura una pequeña espina salió, lista para ser disparada a penas ella tensara la cuerda.

**-Ha pasado tiempo desde que utilizamos esa formación…-** Mencionó el viejo Cuervo listo para saltar cuando ella diera la orden.

**-Me siento un poco oxidado si soy honesto-**

**-Lo sé, pero hasta que Winter y Oobleck lleguen debemos darles tiempo-** Dijo tensando la cuerda de su arma, mientras este se doblaba para crear la figura de un arco, cuyas flechas eran las espinas que recubrían la guarda de la empuñadura.

**-¡Qrow!-**

**-¡Listo!-** Grito dando un gran salto sobre un árbol para atacar directamente al Grimm. Prediciendo los disparos del espino de Summer, esquivo todos y cada uno de ellos corriendo a gran velocidad, sin embargo no pudo prever que Qrow lograría dar un disparo certero en el aire, obligándolo a esquivar hacia un árbol cercado, el cual utilizó para maniobrar rápidamente desgarrando la madera en el acto y lanzarse al ataque hacia él en un solo movimiento, pero antes de poder impactar al cazador este se convirtió en una pequeña ave oscura, pasando entre sus dedos para posicionarse a espaldas de él y mientras seguía en el aire ambos cazadores se prepararon para el ataque en equipo.

**-¡Rosa Negra, Baile de Guadañas gemelas!-** Exclamó Summer cambiando su espino una última vez a su modo de una guadaña, ella desapareció en su característica forma de pétalos, para reaparecer frente al Beowolf, quien en un intento desesperado trató de golpearla, pero antes de hacerlo, Qrow rodeó su cuello con la hoja de su arma obligándolo a caer al suelo con una fuerza devastadora.

Summer continuo con la arremetida apareciendo en el suelo rodeando el cuerpo bajo de la criatura obligándolo a levantarse. Entre los dos comenzaron su ataque coordinado, con ambas guadañas cortando cada punto vital con precisión quirúrgica. En un pequeño baile de cazadores, el Grimm apenas podía verlos, los golpes venían de todas direcciones y todos lo obligaban a cubrirse.

Fue así que nuevamente puesto de rodillas por ambos cazadores, se obligó a sí mismo a recuperar el aliento, únicamente para ver como ambos se habían puesto en el lado opuesto a él para acabar con la pelea. Qrow saltó apoyado de un árbol y Summer hizo lo mismo, posicionando ambos sus guadañas en la espalda de sus cinturas para darle el golpe de gracia, debían ser extremadamente cuidadosos al efectuar el ataque, porqué cualquier fallo acabaría con el Grimm hecho pedazos.

Fue en esos últimos momentos, mientras giraban en el aire para atacar que el Grimm logró hacer algo que ellos creyeron imposible para alguien de su especie, levantó sus brazos cual fuertes y poderosos eran y logró detener el golpe de ambas guadañas con una proyección de aura… Ambos por el shock inicial no lograron reaccionar a tiempo cuando él tomó las armas de ambos para azotarlos en el suelo con un poder abrumador, haciéndolos perder sus auras al mismo tiempo que la del Grimm.

Ambos por el shock inicial no lograron reaccionar a tiempo cuando él tomó las armas de ambos para azotarlos en el suelo para luego arrojarlos contra un árbol con un poder devastador. Adoloridos, heridos y cansados, trataron de levantarse del suelo, pero las articulaciones de ambos dolían demasiado, el Grimm los había superado y las repercusiones de su fracaso se iban a ver pronto cuando el Beowolf se comenzó a acercar a Summer quien tendida en el suelo apenas podía respirar.

El Grimm se detuvo al sentir nuevamente el fuego de un arma contra su piel, volteo su mirada a sus espaldas viendo a Qrow apuntandole con su arma, seca de municiones.

**-Hey idiota, tu pelea es conmigo ¿recuerdas? -** Insultó dejando caer su espada pesadamente al pasto, el Beowolf había perdido interés en Summer y ahora se dirigía a él

**-Jeh… Supongo que esto es…-** Decía con un tono de voz triste y desilusionado.

**-Nos divertimos mucho, ¿verdad Summ? Realmente fue un honor pelear a tu lado… yo realmente… ¡Agh…! realmente quería conocer a Ruby y Yang…-** Decia mientras que su verdugo avanzaba lentamente hacia el árbol para.

**-Eso sí es mala suerte, pero al menos… mi jodida vida tuvo un sentido… por lo menos en este final…-** Sentenciaba agarrándose el pecho viendo a la criatura del infierno frente a él.

**-Vamos, maldita bestia… ¿que esperas? Aquí estoy… mátame si tienes coraje…-**

El Grimm lo miró en la fracción de tiempo de un minuto eterno, entre los alaridos de dolor de Qrow y los Gruñidos del Grimm, Summer recobró la conciencia solo para ver como su amigo iba a ser masacrado. Ella ya no tenía energías, pero no iba a permitir que él muriera de aquella forma, no podía permitirlo.

Por eso tuvo que tomar fuerzas para levantarse aún sí su cuerpo no podía hacerlo, miró a su mano derecha, su espino estaba destrozado. Y luego miró a Qrow, mientras que el Beowolf levantaba sus garras para hacer con él lo equivalente a cualquier persona con un muñeco de papel, eran solo cuestión de segundos.

**-No… Q-Qrow…-** Ella levantó sus manos para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero él aún seguía muy lejos de ella, él siempre había estado lejos de ella y ahora que necesitaba estar a su lado no podía hacerlo.

**-Q-Qrow…-** Fue así que lo recordó. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta? Aún tenía un as bajo la manga. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, en esos últimos momentos debía hacer lo imposible y tomar la fuerza que ella requería de su regalo.

Qrow ya había aceptado su destino, no fue hasta que vio el brillo de los ojos de Summer que su mente rápidamente dejó de viajar en recuerdos para enfocarse en ella.

**-¿Summ, que crees que estás haciendo?-** Preguntó consternado por la visión frente a él.

**-No… Espera no lo hagas-**

**-No lo hagas… Sum…-** Pedía con miedo en su voz y su mirada.

**-¡No lo hagas!-** El Beowolf miró a sus espaldas para ver a la muerte en persona, pero antes de lograrlo, ella había desaparecido entre pétalos de rosa y ahora ella estaba frente a él, Pasaron solo segundos, en los que Qrow veía con impotencia como su amiga lo defendía una última vez. Ella dio una última mirada a sus espaldas para ver a su querido amigo una última vez.

**-¡Summeeeer!-** Exclamó desesperado, intentando evitar que el destino que él había aceptado recayera sobre ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

**-Cuida de mis hijas… Qrow…-** Dijo gentilmente la rosa blanca despidiéndose de su compañero, y acto siguiente miró al Grimm, cuyas garras se dirigían a toda velocidad a ella, y con un parpadeo una luz blanca cubrió a todos, justo en el momento que Oobleck y Winter habían llegado al lugar. Y entonces solo hubo silencio.

El Grimm veía borrosamente al suelo, la gravedad lo estaba tirando al suelo, y su cuerpo pesado como él solo lo obligaba a mantenerse ahí, el resplandor de aquellos ojos de plata lo habían dejado aturdido, para entonces tratar de levantarse del suelo pesadamente, vio a sus garras y pudo ver rastros de sangre sobre ellas y al mirar al frente lo que más temía se hizo realidad.

La mujer que había tratado de ayudarlo se encontraba tendida en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre.

La tela blanca de su capa estaba teñida por una espesa mancha carmesí, horrorizado, la bestia trató de acercarse para intentar hacer algo, ella había tratado de ayudarla y ahora gracias a él probablemente estaba agonizando, pero antes de intentar cualquier cosa sus cuatro extremidades fueron clavadas una a una por 4 espadas blancas, salidas de círculos de invocación con copos de nieve dentro de ellos. Inmovilizándolo por completo en el suelo.

El aire era espeso, había un profundo olor a sangre impregnando el lugar. Qrow no podía escuchar bien, su visión perdia color y todo quedo en blanco y negro. Las voces de sus compañeros parecían lejanas, como un eco perdido en las profundidades de un túnel.

Cuando su visión comenzó a aclararse, lo primero que pudo ver fue al Grimm siendo atravesado por varias espadas blancas en el suelo junto a un par de Glyps asegurando sus extremidades con fuerza, arrodillando y gritando.

Oobleck estaba a un lado sujetándolo con fuerza junto a Winter, ambos tratando de inmovilizar a una bestia que gritaba y se retorcía de dolor. Entonces pudo ver un objeto que estaba a pocos metros el, era el Espino de Summer, podría reconocerlo donde fuera. Un arma hermosa como poderosa.

Su mirada fue poco a poco siguiendo hasta encontrarse con una escena horrible, una gran mancha de sangre comenzaba a visibilizarse en el pastizal, las plantas cercanas como la hierba estaban completamente salpicadas y manchadas de sangre… Y con horror pudo ver la capa albina cubierta por un espeso y oscuro manchón de sangre, el cual cubría el cuerpo de una mujer. Alguien que había considerado una amiga y el amor de su vida. Qrow no se lo pensó dos veces…

Corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo arrodillándose ante ella al intante, y al voltearla… No pudo soportar lo que vio, su mejor amiga, aferrándose a la vida como podía, con sus ojos de plata supurando lágrimas, tanto de dolor como de desesperación, con su mano derecha manchada completamente de sangre y la otra apoyándola tratando de detener la hemorragia, con marcas de garras que le habían desgarrado elcuello y el pecho y con tirones de su conjunto de cazadora dejando ver las heridas donde la sangre salía a litros.

Y aun sabiendo que iba a morir, se aferraba a la vida desesperadamente, intentando resistir solo un poco más, solo un poco más…

Qrow apenas podía asimilarlo, estaba en completo shock, no podía pensar bien, su respiración era descontrolada, sus ojos mandaban las imágenes a su cerebro, pero este apenas podía procesar correctamente lo que veía, su piel se erizó y sus intestinos comenzaron a retorcerse, su corazón se sentía débil, aunque latía con fuerza y sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a arder con fuerza, queriendo obligarlos a cerrarlos al ver tan horrible escena frente a él.

Tomó el cuerpo de su amiga en sus brazos sintiendo como estos parecían estar entumecidos, su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado, pero aun así la sujetaba con fuerza, tratando de aferrarla a él con fuerza, mientras poco a poco se estaba desvaneciendo. Intentó ayudarla haciendo presión en su cuello para mantener la sangre que salía a litros de su garganta y pecho.

**\- ¡Qrow!-** Escuchaba una voz que lo llamaba desde lejos, pero apenas podía distinguirla.

**-¡Qrow! ¡Qrow, ¿Cómo está ella?! ¡¿Responde Qrow?!-** Winter preguntaba desesperada, intentando inmovilizar a un Grimm y veía preocupada a su compañera, no había podido socorrerla, tuvo que inmovilizar a la criatura antes de que esta escapara antes de ír a ayudarla. Oobleck tratada de ayudarla a inmovilizar a la criatura que se resistía a la captura para ver el daño causado por el Grimm.

**-¡Ugh! Capítan, tenemos al Grimm, repito, tenemos al Grimm, solicito extracción inmediata y asistencia médica, tenemos un herido repito tenemos un herido-** Trataba de hablar el Profesor forcejeando en el suelo con la el Grimm el cual seguía gritando y aullando, no podía apartar sus ojos de la mujer en el suelo, él la veía con horror e incertidumbre, pero más que nada con tristeza por lo que le había hecho.

Qrow suspiraba, jadeaba con fuerzas a punto de romperse, mientras la capa blanca como la nieve se tornaba roja como la sangre. Tenía que hacer algo.

**-Un… ¡Un médico! ¡Un médico! ¡Un médico!-** Gritaba Qrow desesperado sujetando a Summer con fuerza en un intento más que inútil para salvarle la vida.

-**Summ, quédate conmigo, quédate despierta, ¡UN MEDICO! ¡POR FAVOR!-** gritaba aún más fuerte haciéndose daño en sus cuerdas vocales, mientras Summer lentamente se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre. Apenas era capaz de respirar. Si su propio líquido vital no la terminaba asfixiando, la falta de la misma sería su final.

**-Q-Q-Qrrow… Agh…-** Summer intentaba hablar como podía aún después de que su traque se le hubiese sido cortada de tajo.

**-Guarda tus fuerzas Summ, no hables… No hables solo quédate conmigo y sigue respirando…- **Qrow le decía tratando de mantener la compostura, pero temblaba, sentía frío sobre su espalda y las lágrimas se a galopaban en sus ojos queriendo, no. Obligándolo a llorar de desesperación por tener a su rosa moribunda en sus brazos.

**-¡Traigan un puto médico!-**

Winter trataba de seguir sujetando al Grimm en el suelo, pero no podía más. Era tanta la fuerza del Beowolf que ella misma sentía que estaba perdiendo la concentración. Hasta que un haz de luz cayó sobre el Grimm, obligando a Winter y Oobleck a retroceder.

El Grimm finalmente liberado de sus opresores intentó correr hacia Qrow y Summer, pero… esto no duró mucho debido a que una jaula hecha de energía pura lo logró atrapar antes de que lograra alcanzarlos. Él Beowulf siguió gritando y aullando, pero más pronto que tarde los aullidos desesperados se convirtieron en chillidos de tristeza mientras veía a la mujer a la que había herido de muerte agonizando.

Ella lo veía, podía ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, ver la desesperación en su mirada por enmendar el daño que había causado, podía sentir en sus patéticos chillidos, el cómo sin evocar palabras le pedía perdón, se lo rogaba. Poco después Winter y Oobleck se apresuraron con Qrow, quien sujetaba a Summer con toda su fuerza, el profesor apenas vio el estado de la mujer sabía su diagnóstico inmediato… ella no iba a vivir para ver el amanecer y Winter se cubría la boca con sus manos mientras que lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, solo por presenciar tal escena frente a ella.

No estaba lista para ver algo como eso y menos a una querida amiga sufrir de tal forma.

**-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayúdenme!-** Les exigía a sus compañeros sujetando la vida de Summer con la suya.

**-Qrow… No creo que podamos…-**

**-¡No! ¡No me vengas con esas estupideces! ¡Ayúdame ahora se está muriendo maldición!-** Pedía Qrow, tratando de evitar que Summer se fuera, estaba fría, ella temblaba. El final estaba más que cerca y aun así seguía luchando solo por un minuto más de vida. Él miró entonces al Beowolf… Y con una furia asesina sacó su espada para darle un tiro en la cabeza a esa misma cosa que le había arrebatado la oportunidad de sobrevivir a su rosa.

Pero Winter y el profesor intervinieron en el acto.

**-No Qrow, no puedes matarlo**\- Le dijo la chica de blanco tratando de llamar al sentido común de su compañero, pero él no estaba de humor para eso, le iba a pegar un tiro por lo que le había hecho a su amiga.

**-¡Me importa un carajo, hasta a un maldito lado o te fulmino junto con esa bestia!-** gritaba iracundo mientras apretaba sus dientes con fuerza.

**-Qrow, no puedes hacerlo, son ordenes de Ozpin-** Hablaba el hombre de Lentes tratando de calmarlo.

**-¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡VOY A MATARLO VOY A…!**

**-Q…Qrow…-** La débil voz de Summer lo llamó, obligándolo a bajar su mirada hacia ella, quien puso su mano sobre su brazo, la cual sostenía su arma y la cual iba a disparar en contra de Winter.  
**-Re…recu… recuerda… la misión…-** Le pedía Summer, tratando de calmarlo. Incluso en esos momentos, donde su vida estaba al borde de un suspiro, ella seguía intentando calmarlo.  
**-N-no. no lo lastimes… por… porfavor…-**

-**Summ…-** Qrow susurró dejando caer su espada al suelo viendo como ella se desvanecía poco a poco.

**-Esto, esto no es tu culpa…-** Le decía suavemente, sintiendo la mano de la fría muerte sobre ella, apenas la nave logró asegurar al Beowolf, James bajó y se apresuró a su equipo, solo para ver tan desgarradora escena.

Él quería ir a ayudarla, llevarla a la nave y a un hospital para que le dieran atención médica inmediata, pero apenas se encontró con la mirada del profesor, este se quitó los lentes para entonces ladear su cabeza en negación.

**-James… James debemos… Debemos salvarla… debemos…-** James cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños con fuerza, Qrow estaba completamente destruido, su voz y su mirada se lo decían.

**-Qrow…-** Winter entonces se aceró a él con cuidado de no alertarlo, posando su mano sobre su hombro.

**-No hay nada que podamos hacer Qrow, no podemos salvarla…-**

**-No… no, no pueden. ¡No pueden hacer esto!-** Suplicaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, el tiempo se acababa y Summer ya tenía medio cuerpo atravesando las puertas de la muerte. Pero ella puso su mano sobre el rostro de su amigo para que la viera por última vez.

**-Summ… Yo… yo no sé qué hacer yo…-**

**-Q-Qrow… Cuida de Ruby por mí… por favor… cuida de mi bebé…-** Le pedía mientras sus parpados se volvían más y más pesados, ya no podía sentir sus piernas, ya no podía sentir nada. Lo único que sentía era una gran angustia, no por ella no por la falta de sangre, porque su conciencia se desvanecía. Porque dejaba este mundo, sentía una gran angustia por sus hijas, por su bebé.

No quería irse de esta forma, pero la herida de su cuerpo era tan cruel que la obligaba a dejarse ír, pero no podía hacerlo. Ella solo pensaba en su bebé, en Yang, pensaba en todas las cosas que no podía hacer a su lado, no podía verlas crecer más, no podría ver la primera vez que utilizaran sus semblanzas, presenciar su primer día en la academia, hacerles el almuerzo, decirles que todo estaría bien cuando alguien les rompiera el corazón, ver el momento de sus graduaciones, no poder estar ahí cuando necesitaran un abrazo, un beso… o su consuelo.

No estaría allí para contarles un cuento, jugar con ellas o darles cariño. Jamás podría volver a sentir los brazos de Tai, jamás volvería a sentir sus besos o caricias reír de sus chistes, pasar tiempo en familia o volver a ver un amanecer a su lado.

Y eso era lo que la atormentaba y no le permitía irse en paz, necesitaba el consuelo de Qrow. Que aunque ella no pudiera estar ahí, él sí lo haría, él estaría ahí para cuidar de sus hijas y de Tai. Tenía que escucharlo, quería escucharlo, aunque fuese lo último que ella hiciera en sus últimos momentos de vida.

**-Yo no… No puedo Summ, tú lo harás. Tú… volverás a casa y tú… podrás…-** Qrow rogaba como un niño herido, quería decirle que todo estaría bien, pero él sabía que no sería así, no podía mentirle y menos al ver sus hermosos ojos de plata.

**-Por… por favor Qrow… Cuidad de mis hijas, te lo pido…-** Ella le rogaba de vuelta, anhelando escuchar su respuesta afirmativa, solo para poder descansar en paz. Qrow quedó en silencio, mientras que ella cada vez más pálida respiraba cada vez menos

**-Sí, sí, Summ… te prometo que la cuidaré, pero por favor… no te mueras-** Le decía viendo como su amiga finalmente sonreía con tranquilidad.

**-Gracias… Qrow…-** Dijo finalmente Summer, sus ojos de plata miraron el cielo una última vez, para ver a lo lejos un hermoso amanecer dorado. Ella miró al sol, el cual le daba paz y tranquilidad. Entonces a ese pequeño hogar en medio de la nada, donde su familia la esperaba.

Su bebé, recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos, Summer se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos para poder tenerla cerca y jamás volver a soltarla. La mano de la joven mujer se deslizó hacia el suelo, sin vida. Sus ojos habían perdido su luz… Y su alma ya se había partido…~

_Una hermosa flor de verano… Cuya vida y sueños se vieron acabados._  
_En una noche de luna llena, solo se podía percibir la tristeza._  
_Una vida fue arrebatada, un sueño destruido y una familia irremediablemente quebrada. ~_  
_Así llegó el final, no con un grito sino con un suspiro._  
_Y en las alas de un cuervo negro, una rosa abandonaba el tormento. ~_

_Se entregaba a la calma sin miedo o temor._  
_Como se entregó a la vida, sin ira o rencor. ~_  
_Sabiendo que su último deseo se cumpliría sin error._  
_Y mientras ella ascendía… en la tierra se sufría. ~_

_Un hombre quien creía que no tenía más que perder, al final lo logró entender. ~_  
_No era lo que había perdido, era lo que podía perder. ~_  
_Y entre sus alas, el cuervo miró a la rosa sin consuelo, con su espíritu completamente en el rendido en el suelo. ~_

_Dio un grito desgarrador de alcanzó el cielo, donde no había temor ni dolor._  
_Exclamándole a quien sea que estuviera escuchando, devolverle a la bella rosa del verano. ~_

_A Midst a Crash of Worlds…~_


	13. Reporte de Misión

**Reporte de misión;** 345.56 x6, párrafo 2C.

La Misión de búsqueda y captura del Grimm clase S+ fue completada, logramos la misión y recuperamos el espécimen. Lamentablemente no puedo decir que la incursión fue un éxito…  
Uno de nuestros operativos, Summer Rose, fue herida de muerte, las lesiones sufridas en su cuello, pecho y cuerpo fueron lo suficientemente severas como para causar su muerte.

Como capitán y comandante a cargo de la misión, mi deber era traer a todo mi equipo a salvo a casa, aunque el objetivo de búsqueda y captura fue un rotundo éxito lo cierto es que no puedo sentirme orgulloso.  
Una compañera murió en el transcurso de lo que suponía ser una misión sencilla… por lo que, aunque la misión fue completada con relativo éxito, lo cierto es que fue un fracaso.

El desempeño de mis compañeros de escuadrón fue excepcional, aunque Qrow rompió filas y casi pone en peligro la misión. Aunque a este punto realmente no puedo culparlo por intentarlo, él pudo haber evitado lo que ahora es una de las peores desgracias de mi carrera como capitán.

Yo le prometí que volvería a casa.

El Beowolf demostró tener habilidades por encima de lo común, era inteligente, metódico, estratégico, no pudimos saber si podía comunicarse con nosotros o sí podía entendernos, no… pudimos examinarlo… tratamos de apegarnos al código militar, pero nos fue inútil seguirlo.

No teníamos la fuerza mental en esos momentos. Al llegar a las instalaciones de Beacon, la prioridad principal fue saber si aún podíamos hacer algo por Summer, incluso si ya era demasiado tarde, debíamos intentarlo. Era nuestro deber como con ella como con su familia y amigos.

Demás está decir que para cuando llegamos ya no había más nada que hacer, el líder de equipo; Qrow Brawen, nos insistió hasta el final en intentar hacer algo por ella, pero lamentablemente eso no pudo ser.  
Sí hubiéramos tenido el equipo necesario y a un médico de campo en nuestro equipo era muy probable lograr salvarle la vida, no teníamos ni el equipo ni el personal adecuado para realizar un milagro.

Entregamos el Grimm al director Ozpin, para su futuro estudio, esperamos resultados inmediatos de la investigación y si pueden descubrir lo que hace tan especial a este Grimm. Si es el siguiente paso en la evolución de los Grimm, más vale que el sacrificio haya valido la pena.

Summer Rose; fue Asesinada en Combate, la hora de muerte fue a las 06:17 de la mañana, unos minutos antes del amanecer.  
Sufrió dúrate sus últimos momentos de vida, pero pudo irse en paz.

Yo el capitán: James Iron Wood.  
Tomo completa responsabilidad de lo ocurrido en la misión.  
En cuanto a los familiares y amigos cercanos de Summer, Qrow se encargará de eso. Le dije que no tenía porqué hacerlo, pero él insistió en hacer esto por su cuenta, dijo… Que tenía una promesa que cumplir.

Fin del reporte…

Qrow veía al suelo del hospital, pensando con sus brazos apoyados sobre sus piernas, había dejado de emitir sonidos, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo en un pequeño charco. Se preguntaba si todo esto era un sueño o si era algún tipo de ilusión macabra.

Su mente estaba en otra parte, muy alejada de ese lugar en aquellos instantes. Veía a sus manos y se preguntaba, ¿por qué estaban cubiertas por la sangre de su amiga? ¿Por qué su rostro tenía una huella sangrienta? Todo debía haber salido de acuerdo al plan, todo esto tenía que ser un sueño, o una horrible, horrible pesadilla.

¿Pero si lo era por qué no podía despertar aún? Quería imaginar que seguía en ese bar de mala muerte donde Winter y James lo habían encontrado. Perdido y alcoholizado, imaginándose todo lo que estaba viviendo.

Quería pedir auxilio y despertar de una maldita vez, pero sin importar cuanto lo intentara, no podía despertar de este sueño donde el dolor era lo único real.

No fue hasta sentir a su lado a alguien, quien finalmente pudo mirar a otro lado que no fuera el suelo. Solo para ver a Ozpin quien parecía igualmente preocupado como los demas. Glynda no se encontraba a su lado, al igual que todos no estaba preparados para una noticia tan devastadora y dura como lo era saber que una amiga muy querida había muerto de una manera tan horrible.

Y Ozpin no era que no hubiera vivido esto antes, pero vivirlo una y otra vez no lo hacía fácil. No era para nada fácil.

**-Qrow ¿Cómo te sientes? -** Preguntó el hombre de cabellos blanquecinos, mientras que el otro solo desviaba la mirada al suelo.

\- **¿Sabes…? No lo entendía… no… podía entenderlo… mi mente era incapaz de racionalizarlo**\- Decía Qrow con una voz agotada y ronca, por todos los gritos que había dado esa noche.  
**-Creía… quería creer que tú tenías la culpa, quería culpar a Tai, realmente quería hacerlo… quería… Hacerlos responsables de mi propia desgracia. Pero al final me di cuenta de que todo esto fue mi culpa-** Decía mirando al vacío sintiendo nada, pero resintiéndolo todo.  
**-Yo pensé que esto era lo que quería… que lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo, realmente quería hacerles daño, pero no así, no de esta forma… y al final parece ser, tuviste la razón todo este tiempo, ella no me necesitaba. No merecía a alguien como yo. a un desgraciado cuya única cosa buena que ha hecho en su vida pudo ser alejarse. Ella estaba bien… ella estaba tranquila, hasta que yo volví y destruí todo eso, destruí sus sueños. Solo por volver a mostrarme en su puerta… si hubiera sabido que esto habría pasado, me hubiera quedado ahí afuera, donde no podía hacerle daño a nadie salvo a mí…-**

**-Qrow…-** Ozpin trató de darle consuelo, pero él se alejó.

**-¡No! Tu no tienes la culpa de esto, tu la mantuviste a salvo… tu la cuidaste y trataste de darle un significado a su vida. Y Tai le ofreció una vida tranquila, le dio dos hijas y todo eso lejos de mí-** Qrow hablaba con una profunda pena atravesándole el pecho…  
**-Supongo… que esto, es lo que me gano por buscar mis deseos egoístas sobre los demás…-**

**-Qrow…-** Ozpin entonces intentó acercarse a él para posar su mano sobre el hombro de su alumno. Mientras él aún seguía llorando como un animal herido.  
**-Yo… yo lo siento-**

**-No… No lo hagas, yo… no debí haber dudado de ti-** Qrow respondió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

**-Trataste de unirnos de nuevo… y yo lo jodí todo… siempre fuiste muy justo cinmigo Oz, lo único que te pido…-** fue así que él levantó su mirada afligida hacia Ozpin  
**-Es que cuando termines de hacer lo que tengas que hacer con esa cosa… me des su maldita cabeza-**

Ozpin miró con sorpresa a su alumno, esos ojos… llenos de dolor, él había recibido tantos golpes, había sido humillado, despreciado y olvidado, incluso por las personas que consideraba su familia, los únicos seres que le habían demostrado autentica humanidad y hermandad habían sido él, Summer y Taiyang…

Ignorar su petición, sería como traicionar a su propio hijo. Ozpin realmente no sabía que hacer o que responder, solo sabía que tenía que decirle algo a su querido alumno.

**-La venganza no está en nuestras manos Qrow**…- Le decía levantándose de su asiento.  
**-La venganza… está en las manos del destino-** Sentenció finalmente caminando en la dirección contraria, Qrow levantó su vista hacia su mentor, no había podido entender lo que dijo, o porqué le había dicho tales palabras. Ozpin se detuvo respiró profundamente y suspiró.  
**-Descansa hijo, mañana en la mañana… estará hecho, tú ahora tienes que lavarte… y darle la noticia a Taiyang-**

Había algo sobre esas viejas leyendas, donde se cuentan historias de héroes y villanos. Donde los héroes cuentan la historia desde su punto de vista, lo cierto es que esos héroes de las leyendas contaban la historia después de haber salido victoriosos.

El ganador era siempre el que contaba la historia, pero esta no había sido una victoria, no podía serlo. Esta victoria parecía una derrota, habían recuperado al espécimen, habían regresado a casa y lo más probable era que ahora el espécimen era examinado y abierto mientras aún seguía vivo.

Pero una amiga había muerto, una madre que no volvería a ver a sus hijas, una esposa que jamás volvería a los brazos de su amado. Y una mujer que representaba lo mejor de la humanidad, quizás en otra historia en otro tiempo, esta historia podría contarse como una fabula donde la heroína moría sacrificándose heroicamente.

¿Pero qué clase de sacrificio significaba el morir desangrándose como un miserable perro? ¿Que podía ser lo glorioso de morir sin poder estar con las personas que amas? Quizás lo peor sería morir solo.

De cualquier forma, él había prometido algo y no podía echarse para atrás, no ahora.

El día siguiente llegó al hogar de Summer, era extraño, la última vez que había llegado tuvo una conversación bastante incomoda y ahora se presentaba para dar la noticia que nadie más quería dar. Pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces. Escuchando los pasos que venían hacia él y la alegre voz de Tai respondiendo del otro lado, Qrow tuvo que morderse el labio inferior, podía asegurar que había tenido un buen día, podía escucharlo en sus palabras…

Apenas abrió la puerta lo primero que vio fue a Tai, quien sonreía, pero su sonrisa se volvió en una mueca confundida, al ver a Qrow parado frente a su puerta. Algo le decía… que algo no estaba bien.

No fue hasta que Qrow le entregó el manto de Summer que lo pudo comprobar. Lo miró y este tenía una espesa mancha carmesí sobre la tela blanca, la tomó entre sus manos temblando mientras lo hacía y al desenvolverlo, no pudo soportarlo. su capa tenía una enorme mancha roja que se extendía en toda la tela blanca, parecía… una rosa hecha de sangre, con pétalos esparcidos en toda la blancura de la capa, Las palabras no eran necesarias, era claro lo que había ocurrido, su amada esposa había muerto.

Por primera vez en muchos años Tai rompió en llanto apretando esa hermosa capa entre sus manos, silencioso, como un cuchillo afilado que había perforado una herida que apenas había sanado. Y ahora sangraba, sangraba sin parar por un corazón que había sido herido en el pasado.

**-Tai… Ella no va a volver…-**

**-¿Papá, donde está mami?-** Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, preocupada por no poder ver a su madre en el marco de la puerta, solo a el mismo hombre extraño que había visto antes en el pasado. Tai no podía mostrarle la capa, pues su frágil corazon se rompería con solo ver algo tan horrible, por eso mismo la envolvió rápidamente para entonces mirar sobre su hombro a sus hijas.

Era difícil como padre decirle a un hijo que su madre jamás iba a volver, Finalmente tenían estabilidad, finalmente tenían amor, finalmente tenían algo hermoso… Y todo se había desvanecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Poco tiempo más tarde, se hizo un funeral, reuniendo a amigos y compañeros de Summer… Tanto de Beacon como de Atlas y Heaven. Decir adiós era difícil y más cuando no se estaba preparado…

Tai estaba devastado, perdido más allá de todo, esto era lo que él más había temido. La posibilidad de perderlo todo de nuevo, quizás era esa ilusión de la dicha lo que lo había obligado a creer que un suceso tan horrible como esto jamás ocurriría.

Lo quería negar, pero era real, era tan real como el dolor que sentía, primero el amor de su juventud y ahora el amor de su vida, todas las mujeres que amaba terminaban desvaneciéndose como polvo en el viento, desde su madre, hasta Summer.

Yang quien apenas era una niña tuvo que entender a la fuerza lo que significaba la muerte, teniendo que afrontar una situación tan dolorosa a su temprana edad, abandonada por su madre biológica y perdiendo a su madre adoptiva, no podía soportarlo, el imaginar no poder estar nuevamente junto a mamá, no poder escuchar su voz, admirar su belleza, escuchar sus historias… O pasar un solo minuto más con ella, todo eso se había perdido.

Y quien menos lo podía comprehender era Ruby, no entendía por qué enterraban a su mamá, ella había prometido volver, si la enterraban ella no podría volver a arrullarla, darle consuelo en las noches llenas de pesadillas, cantarle, prepararle galletas o estar a su lado cuando la necesitara. No entendía por qué la estaban enterrando, ella solo estaba dormida.

Solo estaba durmiendo, solo estaba un poco malita, no entendía por qué la habían puesto e una caja de madera y habían cubierto su cuerpo con rosas blancas y menos porqué ahora la enterraban. Mamá solo estaba dormida y solo necesitaba despertar, pero Ruby no sabía que mamá jamás iba a despertar de ese sueño.

Tai abrazó a sus hijas con fuerza, sintiéndose por primera vez en años derrotado. La había perdido y con ella había perdido el sueño que ambos habían compartido por mucho tiempo, se había ido. Ahora solo quedaban las cenizas de ese hermoso cuento.

Qrow, Ozpin y Glynda veían al viudo en su peor momento, lo único que realmente le quedaba en esta vida eran sus hijas. Todos estaban de luto, incluyendo a un pequeño cuervo que veía a la distancia, creía que al separarse de ellos podría simplemente vivir su vida, desasociando sus sentimientos, despreciándola y dándole poca importancia.

Pero incluso ella no tenía un corazón de piedra y le dolía ver la partida de alguien que había significado mucho para su vida, de las dos ella siempre fue la mejor, y por eso aunque se hubiera sentido traicionada en el pasado, seguía siendo su mejor amiga, y no podría haber elegido a otra persona para ser la madre de su propia hija… ella era la mejor de las dos y siempre sería lo que Raven jamás pudo ser, una buena madre.

Y ahora el lugar donde ella solía meditar se volvía su lugar de descanso eterno, el único lugar donde ella se sentía tranquila y en paz. Un lugar de descanso apropiado, frente a un amanecer dorado.

Y la lápida, marcada con una Flor, decía;  
Summer Rose

Y así gentilmente me dispersó.

Había pasado un tiempo, Qrow se encontraba en un bar, exceptuando a lo que usualmente iba todas las semanas, esta vez iba por qué necesitaba hablar con alguien que se encontraba ahí en la barra, sufriendo en silencio con un vaso de cristal en una mano y otra sobre su frente.

**-Tai…-** Qrow lo llamó desde la puerta, obligando al hombre de ojos azules a verlo, pero rápidamente desvió su mirada.

**-Vete Qrow… no quiero hablar con nadie-** Dijo le dijo volviendo su mirada a la barra, pero eso no evitó que Qrow siguiera acercándose.

**-¿Que haces aquí?-** Le preguntó el hombre de cabello oscuro sentándose a su lado.

**-Una mejor pregunta… ¿Por qué te importa?-** preguntó Tai de regreso tomando un trago de su vaso.

**-No lo sé… Quizás por el hecho de que tus hijas te necesitan…-** Respondió Qrow apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa.  
**-Escucha… esto tiene que parar, sé lo que sientes… yo…-**

**-No… tú no sabes lo que se siente Qrow…-** Respondió Tai bebiéndose todo el licor de su vaso.

**-Tú… no sabes lo que se siente, no sabes lo que se siente verlo pasar frente a tus ojos dos veces…-**

**-Pero sí lo sé Tai… yo ya he tenido que afrontar… ese dolor, el problema es que nadie estuvo a mi lado entonces-** Qrow comentó en voz baja, llamando a la furia de Tai-yang.

**-¡No digas eso! Cuando tú necesitaste ayuda yo te tendí la mano ¿¡Y tú qué hiciste Qrow!?-** Le preguntaba sujetando fuertemente del abrigo a su antiguo amigo.

**-¿¡Que hiciste!?-** Le explicaba respuestas moviéndolo con furia de un lado a otro.

**-Me dijiste que te había arruinado la vida y que era un pedazo de mierda. Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí y menos venír a reprenderme-**

**-Tai… escúchame…-** Qrow le pidió tranquilamente intentando calmarlo.  
**-Yo no estaba pensando bien, yo estaba perdido y no podía racionalizar, así como tú ahora no puedes razonar bien, tú lo sabes-**

**-¿Lo sé? ¿¡Que si lo se**!?- entonces Tai empujó a Qrow para alejarlo.  
**-Yo lo único que sé es que tú querías a mi esposa. Yo te arruiné la vida ¿recuerdas? Largate, tú mismo lo dijiste… yo no soy nadie para ti…-**

**-Tai, por favor esto es importante-** Él hombre de ojos rojos entonces se apresuró a intentar hablarle nuevamente.

**-No… no lo es, tú no eres nadie para mí… así que te diré lo mismo que me dijiste esa noche-** Tai le habló levantándose de su asiento para encararlo.  
**-Tú y yo… no somos hermanos… tú y yo, ¡NO SOMOS…-**

Fue entonces que Qrow lo agarró con fuerza de la playera, tratando de levantarlo del suelo con ira.

**-¡Ruby y Yang estuvieron a punto de morir hoy!-** Le grito con fuerza a la cara silenciándolo al instante.  
**Yo las he estado cuidando en tu ausencia estas últimas semanas, Yang sabe que Summer no era su verdadera madre y fue a buscar a Raven, se llevó a Ruby consigo y unos Beowolfs casi las asesinan a las dos-  
****Me importa una mierda lo que opines de mí, maldíceme, grítame e insúltame si quieres, pero no te permitiré abandonarlas. No te voy a permitir abandonar a esas pobres niñas. Ya perdieron a su madre, no voy a permitir que pierdan ahora a su padre, no cuando más lo necesitan-** Decia con furia, pero al mismo tiempo con tanta tristeza, algo que Taiyang notó en su mirada.  
**-Summer me hizo prometerle que no importaba lo que pasará… que yo cuidaría de Ruby y de Yang. Si tú no eres capaz de hacerlo, yo si. Porque le hice una promesa a mi mejor amiga, tú puedes rendirte si quieres, pero yo aún tengo una promesa que cumplirle-**

Tai entonces bajó su mirada afligida al suelo, mientras que sus lágrimas comenzaban a desbordar de sus ojos una vez más. Fue así que alzó su puño hacia Qrow, quien esperaba que lo golpeará con toda su ira, pero en lugar de eso, era la tristeza lo que acompañaba ese lento y débil golpe. El cual detuvo con facilidad.

**-No es justo Qrow, no es justo…-** Tai le decía con la voz quebrada, apretando los ojos y los dientes por el llanto.

**-No es justo hermano… Eso no debía pasar, va en contra de las... putas leyes del universo... finalmente éramos una familia y tuvieron que arrebatarme eso de nuevo… ¿por qué pasó esto, hermano? ¿por qué a mí? -** le preguntaba para finalmente alzar su mirada.  
**-¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?-  
**  
Qrow no pudo decir nada, pero en su voz y en su mirada podía verse a sí mismo hacía no mucho tiempo, por eso mismo se acercó a él para abrazar a su hermano con fuerza.

**-Cumplamos con la última voluntad de Summer… hermano-** Le respondió aguantando con fuerza el no quebrarse como Tai.

Fue con eso que los dos hombres decidieron salir de aquel solitario bar, donde solo existían recuerdos tristes, para volver a casa donde las niñas los esperaban con anticipación, ya habían perdido a sus madres, no podían perder ahora a su papá.


	14. El Lienzo Perdido Épilogo

**-Ya habrá otra ocasión…-**

Eso era lo que solía decir su tío Qrow, siempre habría otra ocasión, puede que esa vez hubiera fallado, pero la próxima vez sería mejor, no debía de desanimarse. En la vida siempre tocaba ganar o perder, esta vez le tocó la segunda, pero quizás la próxima vez, estaba completamente que lo lograría la próxima vez.

En el ático no pudo evitar ver algo que le llamó la atención, estaba en búsqueda de algo para poder presentar en su clase sobre quienes eran sus padres, había encontrado un viejo libro de cuentos, un par de fotografías y una vieja funda de guadaña.

Pero entre las cosas ella encontró un objeto que le llamo la atención, una vieja capa de su madre. Noto que esta tenía algo grabado en ella, no parecía nada que hubiera visto antes. Tardó en descifrarlo, pero al verla detenidamente quedó en shock, no era un dibujo o un bordado, era una mancha de sangre.

Ruby la soltó de inmediato asustada por aquella horrible visión. Pero al volver a tomarla entre sus manos pudo notar algo peculiar, el manto parecía no estar manchado, parecía el dibujo de una rosa roja, pintada con un color rojo muy oscuro. Al percibir su olor se dio cuenta de que no olía mal, claro olía a polvo, pero parecía que su padre la había querido lavar en varias ocasiones diferentes.

Pero la mancha seguía ahí, era hasta irónico la capa que le pertenecía a su madre tenía pintada una rosa hecha de su propia sangre, quizás por esa razón papá la había ocultado, ver algo así de duro habría herido su frágil mente infantil, y haberse encontrado con esta pequeña reliquia del pasado, la hacía preguntarse cómo pudo haber sido esa misión.

A veces se quedaba despierta en las noches imaginándolo, solía tener pesadillas al pensar en cómo su madre había muerto, sumado a la impotencia y el miedo que sentía por verla en el peor estado, pero ella entendía su sacrificio, tanto su tío como su padre se lo contaban, ella todo lo que hizo lo hizo por amor y por su familia. Jamás hubo un momento donde ella dudará de hacer lo correcto, por las personas que amaba o por sus hijas.

Luchó por mantener su hogar unida y reforzar los lazos que se habían quebrado, ese era el ejemplo que le había dejado. No enfocarse en lo que se había perdido, seguir adelante con lo que tenías a pesar de las dificultades y aceptar lo que vendría con una sonrisa, esa era su madre y aunque su rostro siempre se viera borroso en sus recuerdos, las fotos la ayudaban a recordarla mejor.

Entonces escuchó a alguien subiendo las escalerillas del ático interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

**-Oh Yang…-** Ruby habló sorprendida al ver a su hermana acercándose.

**-Hola Ruby, ¿cómo te va? ¿Te diviertes en el ático?-** Le preguntó riendo levemente, mientras reía por ese pequeño juego de palabras.

**-Sí, solo revisaba las viejas cosas de mamá…-** Mencionó Ruby al ver la capa de su madre en sus manos y Yang al verla dio un jadeo de sorpresa.

**-Oh, ya veo…-** Yang susurró rodeando a su pequeña hermana con su brazo.

**-La extraño mucho Yang…-** Ruby le dijo tristemente sintiendo la cercanía de su hermana mayor.

**-Ya, ya… yo también la extraño Ruby-** Respondió Yang apoyando su cabeza sobre la de su hermana pequeña.

**-Se fue muy pronto, y a veces siento que no tengo memorias o recuerdos de mamá Yang**…- Le decía apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermana mayor.

**-Lo sé Ruby, pero no te preocupes-** Dijo Yang viéndola a los ojos.

**-Mamá… donde quiera que esté, nos sigue cuidando. Sin importar el tiempo que pase o las cosas que hagamos, ella siempre estará con nosotras–** mencionó ayudándola a secar sus lágrimas.

**-Ya no llores Ruby, de todas formas, papá hizo galletas. Vamos antes de que él o Zwey se las terminen-** Dijo guiñándole un ojo para levantarse y bajar por las escaleras del ático.

**-Jeh… Voy detrás de ti hermana-** Dijo Ruby acomodando el manto blanco en la pequeña caja donde lo había encontrado, para entonces ir junto a su hermana, pero no sin antes dar una última mirada al pequeño espacio donde las cosas de su mamá estaban almacenadas y cuidadas con mucho afecto.

**-Buenas noches mami…-** Susurró finalmente para salir del ático donde:

En aquel hogar, existía un lienzo, un lienzo perdido entre cosas y recuerdos. Un lienzo pintado con sangre y lágrimas. Un lienzo que existía para ser un recuerdo, un lienzo que contaba una historia de un amor entre dos personas quienes habían sido abandonadas, superándose a sí mismos para así formar una familia, un lienzo que contaba el trágico desenlace de esa familia. Marcada eternamente con la mancha de una rosa Sangrienta.

Pero en lugar de darle fin a una historia inconclusa, le dio vida a una historia que apenas comenzaba de una manchada de sangre, la voluntad de dos niñas creció, no solo para seguir el ejemplo de sus padres, sino para poder superar el dolor. La historia de una mujer valiente, gentil, noble y bondadosa, que les enseñó que no debían afligirse por lo que habían perdido, pero sí seguir adelante con lo que ya tenían. Una hermosa historia contada en un lienzo perdido.

_Cadena de Rosas._

_El recuerdo de un adiós, días lejanos que se van.  
Pinturas viejas en el desván, que el tiempo encontrara.  
Acuarelas de amistad en rojo y gris ahí estaré cada vez que al sonreír resista el amor._

_De ese cuadro que pintamos tu y yo corazón de un lienzo que no ha perdido su color.  
Si tus manos y el calor se funden con mis sueños hoy_

_¿Porque morir? No hay una razón, no hay ningún por qué.  
Si morir y amar se enredan hilos del amor, Cadena de rosas._

_Llorare tu adiós y reirá el dolor, pero amarte en esta vida es resistir.  
Luchar vencer la eternidad, quedar en pie solo yo._

_El recuerdo de un adiós, los días que pasan sin querer.  
Si nos falta algo por contar palabras que decir.  
Tu mirada que se pierde tan dispersa como el mar._

_Y a pesar de todo contigo seguiré.  
La armonía entrelazada de este amor  
Tu y yo canciones que brotaran del corazón y el sonido de tu voz  
Cantara junto a la mía al fin y por una vez_

_Si hay una razón si hay algún porque, que morir y amar sean uno.  
Al unir la cadena de Rosas_

_Ríos de pasión llenaran mi mar y por cada piel mil lágrimas de amor y yo cantando junto a ti.  
La melodía sin fin._

_La canción que ya no está, es un recuerdo que se fue.  
Y que regresa al revivir cada momento igual.  
Nuestros sueños ya no están ya no es lo mismo de ayer.  
Y el amor no volverá, no sé a dónde voy._

_La distancia no ayudó a continuar, se esfumó… la magia que existía entre tu y yo.  
Pero fuerte es el amor y fue como se despertó. Y así volvió._

_Y ahora aquí ya estás y ya no te irás, mi destino es no olvidarte, a tu lado estoy, no podrás marcharte.  
La canción que ya no escuchabas más, por qué así llegó a nuestra vida y es así, como nunca me olvidarás…  
_

_La Cadena de Rosas Nos Unió._

**Continuará en: RWBY: Black Rose.**


End file.
